Snap
by InLoveWithDraco13
Summary: "This is war." Draco hissed, his hand clenching tightly around the bottle, fantasizing that it was Granger's throat underneath his firm grasp, whether in pain or pleasure, it didn't matter. Sirius brought his glass to his lips, which were quirked with glee. "All's fair, mate."
1. Chapter 1

**SNAP**

 **A new short! Post-Hogwarts. 12 Grimmauld Place has become a place of chaos as four unlikely flat mates continue their fight against Voldemort's fallen supporters. Hermione/Draco**

 **M. x**

Angry footsteps and muffled voices, filled with chaos echoed from above, causing the chandelier to precariously teeter over his head.

"They're home…" Drawled Severus as he drank deeply from the finest of goblin wrought silver. _It must be well past midnight…_ He would have checked but that c _lock_. He was sure it was a coffin…with one preserved Black relative stuffed into it; the thing was too despicable to look at. He shuffled the notes from Kingsley he was currently trying to concentrate on and chanced a glance at the ceiling before sighing deeply. A chuckle erupted from the man sitting across from him. He was staring into the flames of a roaring fire, his legs strewn out carelessly as he swung a near empty bottle of Ogden's finest from his delicate fingers.

"Ah…to be in love!" Sirius' face split into a lecherous grin as he met Snape's eyes. Severus was not to be taken with such frivolity, he merely narrowed his glare, his lips pulling back into a sneer.

"Yes…love. However, I will enlighten you that this is the fifth glass of wine I have consumed and I am no nearer to blocking out their bloody rackets of disastrous proportions than I am to admitting that your incorrigible Godson is a _Saint._ "

"Oh Severus, lighten up a bit. They just need a bit of a shag, that's all."

"I assume you are referring with one another?" Severus smirked widely. Even Sirius fought a giggle.

"Hardly."

"Yes, I believe the greater concern is Miss….Granger." Severus raised an eyebrow as Black scoffed.

"Please. Let's be serious. Hermione is perfectly capable of taking care of herself-"

"Yes, I am quite aware. However, the things she is making those madmen do…it's beyond me."

"Yes women, beautiful, intelligent women have that affect on even the most…sensitive of men." Before Snape could retort with what was sure to be a snarky, sharp comment, a loud bang was heard from above that resembled someone being tossed across a hard surface before smacking into the wall. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Mark my words." Snape spat, rising swiftly to his feet. "Tonight will be the third time one of them takes down the library wall." He drained his drink and Sirius smirked on in amusement. The man was really wound much too tight. "And I will…not…be the one to fix it." He strode quickly to the door, then sniffed loudly. Sirius groaned with obvious annoyance as he languidly rose to his feet swaying from the mass intake of fire whiskey. He looked to his macabre "great" grandfather Black clock.

"My God Severus, you might have warned me. It's almost three-"

"FUCK YOU!" A muffled voice screamed through the ceiling. BANG!

Sirius' eyes snapped to Snape's with a look of incredulity. "No. Absolutely not! Are they insane? If they wake up the two wenches we will really be in for it. Come on we have to stop them- " Snape yanked open the door, Sirius was a foot out before the sound of the she bitch from hell, the devil's spawn herself, was smashing through the library her ungodly voice echoing off the walls like a thousand banshees.

"YOU FUCKING TWATS! YOU INCONSIDERATE CUNTS! WHAT THE FUCK!" BANG. BANG. Two bodies hitting the bookcases.

"Oh God, my mother and her minions are going to be unbearable." Sure enough within seconds, what sounded like a small volcano was going off. The portraits from every dark corner of Grimmauld place went nuts. The She-Witch was screaming again but it all blended together, making both men grab their heads in an effort to hold the blood back.

"Come on!" Screamed Snape over the chaos. They rushed for the library, hoping to all things magical that Granger would have had the intelligence to silence her sleeping quarters…but if that Parkinson shrew went to Granger first. Sirius' legs burned his head drunkenly spinning as he tore up the stairs, Snape hot on his heels.

"Oh God," muttered Sirius. Not wishing to know the magnitude of an explosion the four of them together could cumulate. However, there were two things that Sirius Black was absolutely sure of: One. His beloved Godson had definitely been pranking him when he brought him back to life (before he destroyed the Hallows) only in order to stick him here in his family's blasted _safe_ home and babysit the most mismatched, temperamental, set of Aurors that had ever been. Two. Draco Malfoy was going to be the one to make Hermione Granger snap.

The sight that greeted them as they stepped into the library was a familiar one. Pansy was standing in a small negligee, her breasts heaving with rage and agitation, a fuzzy eye mask that read DIVA on it was pushed up on her hair, giving her the appearance of a deranged cockatoo. Clearly she had just gotten to sleep after three long days in the Potions lab. Ron Weasley was on his hands and knees, covered in scratches and two black eyes, staring at Pansy as if he was torn before crying and thanking Merlin; Draco Malfoy was slouched up against the wall, sporting a bloody lip and a broken nose, he was smirking of course.

The wand Pansy had pointed at them was sparking with white-hot light. She looked on the verge a small breakdown.

Snape took charge, slamming the door as hard as he could instantly blocking out the screeching portraits, he disarmed Pansy without a sound. She turned suddenly, then realized who it was. A satisfied smirk slapped across her mouth as she rearranged her slender arms over one another, pushing up her breasts even more. Sirius realized in that moment just how sexy… how sinister she could really be. Her eyes snapped to Sirius as a dark look entered her eyes.

"You're in trouble now boys." Her gleeful laughter was barely contained. "Our mentors are here to put a stop to your ridiculous antics." She sneered at Draco and Ron before addressing Snape without the slightest trace of shame .

"These two dickheads," She began.

"Pansy, you wound me." Malfoy clutched his heart with mock distress. Ron growled.

"Shut it, Ferret face."

"God Weasely, a four year old could give better. You think sticking your dick in Granger every night, she would transfer some wit over. Or is she not putting out anymore now that she's realized what a complete loser you are? " Ron lunged at Draco with a roar hitting his broken nose once again. Sirius lazily twirled his wand separating the two with ease. He grinned at Pansy's approval before offering her some of his whiskey, he had forgotten he was holding. Pansy's eyes lit with wicked intent.

"See boys? This is how a gentleman acts." She purred as she threw back the whiskey. She turned to Snape slapping the bottle down. "These two just got back from scouting out Dolores Umbridge's hiding spot in Bournemouth. Apparently there was a disagreement, Professor."

Snape cringed as he tried to avoid looking at the scantily clad witch, unlike Sirius, the drooling dog. "Miss. Parkinson, how many times must I tell you to call me Severus?"

"At least once more…Professor." She taunted. Malfoy made a gagging sound as Ron covered his eyes in exasperation. Snape cleared his throat. "Miss Parkinson, I suggest you go back to bed."

"And miss all the fun?" She looked aghast at the idea. " Alright boys, let's hear it."

Ron immediately launched into a defense. "We found her. We had her. About three minutes away from a take down when fucking Malfoy sneezed. He fucking sneezed."

"What?" Snarled Snape. Both Pansy and Sirius were looking at Ron as if he had lost his mind.

"Malfoy sneezed, so loud that she fucking heard it. Her wards went off from his fucking stupid pureblood nose. And she disapperated."

"There were fucking cats everywhere. I'm fucking allergic what did you want me to do, hold it in before I wheezed to death?! And my nose is aristocratic, just for the record."

"You did it on purpose! You're still one of them you fucking Death Eater Scum. Just like dear old Dad-" Draco reacted so fast there was no chance Ron could see it coming. He smashed his fist into the ginger's face as hard as he could. He felt his fingers crushing under the pressure of Weasely's thick, stupid skull. _FUCK._ Snape threw them apart this time, violently.

Sirius laughed at the two wizards who tried struggling to their feet. He took a few steps back and stumbled.

"If that's the show for this evening, I have to say, mates, it was pretty unimpressive. I'm off to bed." He looked around expectantly at Snape who was giving Sirius the ultimate look of death. "The walls look fine to me, Severus, just a little sneeze. I'll leave you to clean it up." He turned his charming looks on Pansy before bowing slightly and offering her his hand. "May I? I'll make sure the lady gets back to her bedchambers unscathed?" Draco and Ron both snorted as Snape whipped around to give him a furious glare, but they exited laughing before he was able to comment. Snape turned his dark face to the two men who had lifted themselves off the floor and were now glaring at each other with such hate that Severus almost smiled, a bit. He recognized the look at once, it was the one he shared with James Potter as often as possible. He steeled his face and stepped forward.

"You two…" He began with menace. "Are pathetic. You call yourself wizards let alone Aurors? We are here for a bigger cause than the two of you idiots put together. You are telling me that you could NOT complete your mission over a sneeze? Are you so out for blood, out to sabotage one another that you will compromise your own careers for WHAT?" He glared at them with fury. "I demand you tell me at once. FOR WHAT" He roared. Ron flinched, Draco stared unwillingly into his Godfather's eyes.

"I despise Weasely. He is unintelligent, unrefined, he doesn't listen and his smell makes me think of pigs-"

"Malfoy is a disgusting excuse for a human being, he has no morals, no conscience and is pure evil-"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed Snape. "These are childish, immature excuses. You will do better. You will not let your differences define these missions. Am I making myself clear?" Severus was near to bursting a vein, if he had to curse both of them, at this point, he would. They both remained stubbornly silent.

"Have you gone deaf?" He whispered with malevolent violence. Draco folded his arms and looked past Snape, who was vaguely aware of the door creaking open. Draco's eyes softened for a moment.

"With all due respect, Sir, I rather not work with Weasely. Can't you give me someone with brains? Guts? How about…"

Severus was suddenly aware that another presence had entered the room.

"Hermione-" Ron breathed. Snape turned around slowly, there she was in her oversized pajama bottoms and knitted sweater. Wand in one hand, Crookshanks in the other, she ignored both Draco and Ron as she dropped her massively furry beast to the floor and smiled tiredly at Snape.

"Good Morning, Severus."

"Miss Granger." Snape suddenly felt awkward for yelling.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes…I apologize for waking you, I thought Sirius had shut the door on his way out." Hermione waved her hand inconsequentially.

"No harm done, I was feeling like a…" She glanced at the clock. "Quarter past three am stroll."

Crookshanks had made his way over to Draco, purring and rubbing himself against Draco's legs. Ron hissed at the cat, shooing him away. Hermione turned her dark circled eyes from the mess that was Ron and Draco.

"Severus, the Polyjuice potion is finished, I believe Pansy has made enough for a small army. And I've had a few thoughts concerning one Dolores Umbridge-"

"Hermione! We almost had her, we would have had her!" Ron shouted, stumbling towards her. "If only Malfoy-"

Hermione turned her cold gaze to him. "Hadn't sneezed, yes Ron, I heard."

"See Weasely? If Granger thinks it was stupid, it was definitely stupid-"

"Sort of like you screaming about me and Ron's sex life? Right Draco? I would definitely count that as stupid." He shut his mouth with a quick snap. It was Ron's turn to throw Draco a taunting leer and Hermione rolled her eyes at the immaturity of it all before turning back to Snape.

"I could do some scouting tomorrow. I'd like the opportunity to get out of the Potions lab, not that I don't love it." She added quickly at Snape's frown. "It's just been awhile, and I need to keep my strength up. Plus...I think I might have a hunch." Her eyes lightened at the thought of a challenge.

"No." Ron hissed. Hermione turned her insulted gaze to him. Draco smirked and shook his head.

"Excuse me?" She was nearly spitting fire.

"Bad move, Weasel." Draco quipped. Snape threw him a vicious snarl before composing himself and turning back to Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger, we will speak in….a few hours. It would be a miracle if I manage to get… any… sleep tonight." He looked longingly towards the door. Hermione smiled softly at him.

"Of course, Severus. Please do rest up, I will finish cleaning up this mess." Snape glared at the two young wizards once more in warning before he nodded to Hermione and swept from the room with a soft click of the door.

A sudden silence fell. Hermione turned towards her boyfriend and her recently acquired, sort-of, friend. Frustration leaked out of her pores at the sight of them. It had been two and a half years since Draco has joined their cause, right after his inability to murder Dumbledore. Harry Potter had won the war and defeated Voldemort a year later. Harry and Ginny had gotten engaged immediately and moved into a small fortress out in the country. Harry still commuted everyday and would sometimes spend the weekend with Ron and herself in London.

Six weeks after the Great Battle, Draco and Pansy had moved into Grimmauld Place, disowned by their families, lost, but lit by a fire to regain their names and their honor. Pansy and Hermione had been tense to say the least, but as time passed the two found a fiery, loyal friendship that some only dreamed about. Ron had been forced into residence by Hermione's strong opinion that she was not ready to get engaged or even think about buying a home. She wanted to focus herself on cleaning up the rest of the bad guys and helping all of those affected by the war. For months Malfoy avoided them but strived harder than the three of them put together to prove himself. Auror training had been an intense six months, but here they were, all just trying to cope through their regrets and nightmares. One fucked up bunch of misfits.

And the most laughable part was that Sirius Black and Severus Snape had formed some sort of alliance in order to watch over them and maintain peace. Hermione had snorted in disbelief at Harry's reasoning, but surprisingly the only fights that seemed to break out were between Draco and Ron. That brought her back to the present. She had never expected in a million years for her to be calling Draco Malfoy her friend, but that's what he was. They would argue for hours, drive each other insane, scream and rail, but it was so passionate. They had so much to discover about one another and Hermione had spent no time breaking down Draco's defenses and finding the man that lay beneath. Yes he was damaged, broken, snarky, obnoxious, crude and sometimes violent, but he made her laugh, he challenged her and they were excellent research partners. All of these were cause for Ron to increase the levels of hatred he possessed when it came to Draco. He found their friendship to be sheer lunacy. And sometimes, Hermione thought he probably had a point. Maybe she was too brave and trusting for her own good, but she refused to give up on a Draco, he was the example she was striving so hard to set; that prejudices could be overcome, that people could learn, grow and change. She was happy to report that she had been witnessing this first hand for the last several months. Malfoy had changed, he had become…human. She gazed at him thoughtfully, blushing quickly under his intense stare. He always looked at her as if he was undressing her while simultaneously seeing into her soul. Hermione was so caught up in his gaze that she almost forgot about Ron. Her eyes snapped to his and he looked at her with something close to accusation. Hermione hesitated a second before snapping her wand at Draco's face.

"Episkey." His nose snapped back into place as he swore loudly. She turned back to Ron and held out her hand. He looked at it for several moments, before stalking over to the whiskey bottle Sirius had left behind. He grabbed it, swallowed deeply before turning his gaze back to Draco.

"You might have her fooled, but trust me, it's only a matter of time before you shed your next skin." He threw a disgusted look at Hermione before stalking out of the library and slamming the door with all his might. Hermione pushed her sulfur smelling fingers into her eyes as hard as she could, hoping the pressure would alleviate. She didn't know how much more of Ron's temper tantrums and ultimatums she could take. When she lifted her gaze Draco was looking at her with tenderness in his cold, grey eyes.

"Leave him Granger. He's a fucking-" She held up her hand to silence him.

"Are you okay?" The concern in her eyes almost brought him to his knees, he hid it quickly.

"What this?" He laughed hollowly. "Please Granger, it's nothing compared to the Dark Mark."

She shook her head with dark mirth. "Don't kid like that."

"Why not? Weasely spends most of our missions reminding me that I'm nothing but that. A dark smear on your life."

She scoffed at this ridiculous insinuation and moved towards him; Crookshanks purred loudly as she approached and she gave him a bemused stare. Draco's lips curled into a perfect smirk.

"Though, your pussy seems to enjoy my company over his-" She brought her hand up to cover his mouth but laughed despite herself.

"You. Are. Awful. Draco Malfoy." He licked her palm. She wretched her hand back as burned.

"Please Granger, no more reiteration. You forget I work with that broken record of a ginger fuck-"

"Draco, please-" He captured her wrists swiftly.

"Alright. I'll play nice."

"No you won't." He smiled truly, it was so rare it took her breath away.

"No…I won't." He stared down at her with so much intensity she was sure she was going to burst from the pressure. He was looking for something, Hermione wasn't quite sure what, but was still unable to tear herself from his smoldering gaze. Several moments passed before he let go of her and moved towards the door. Her breath was coming in shallow gasps, how was he able to have such an affect on her, yet remain calm, poised and cool as ever, even when he was covered in dirt and blood? She heard him creak the door open.

"Get some rest, you look like shit." She could hear his smirk.

"Right back at you, Barbie."

"Who?" He sounded affronted. Hermione picked up Crookshanks.

"Muggle reference." She slipped out the door past him, accidently rubbing herself up against him. He moaned slightly before following her out. She could feel his hard hot stare on her as she climbed the staircase. Getting to bed wouldn't be for another couple hours after the tantrum she was sure Ron would throw when she got to her room.

"Granger." His whisper, soft like a caress, it stopped her, as she turned back to give him a questioning gaze.

"I'm petitioning for a new partner tomorrow." She furrowed her brow in confusion as she watched the roguish grin spread across his face. Before she could comment further he spun on his expensive leather boots and disappeared into the gloomy corridor. Hermione sighed before continuing her assent.

 _Another night in the House of Black. More like House of Whack._ She thought savagely.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as the dark smoke swirled around his head in circular wisps; he was lost in thoughts again and sitting at the worn table of the kitchen in this hell hole of East London, steadily working his way through pots and packs of Granger's Columbian Coffee and Marlboro Cigarettes. _Fucking Muggle Shit_. Her shit. Was there nothing he could do to escape her? Everything about her had become his addiction. If she noticed it at all, she never gave even the slightest hint that she was aware of how much she had gotten under his skin. Draco pushed the sleeves up higher on his black button down, his eyes falling to the grotesque tattoo on his muscled forearm. He chuckled sardonically. The reminder of every mistake he had ever made, the culmination of his cowardly and delusional thinking. He took a deep drag, so deep it burned his lungs; Draco relished the pain he knew he deserved. Nothing could be undone, he had allowed others to ruin the chance he could have had. Self-loathing at his childish actions stabbed deep in his mind. Not that any of it mattered now, technically speaking. Lucius was in Azkaban for life and his mother had gone insane. Draco was more alone then he could have possibly thought following the end of the war. He was sure the karma that had been creeping steadily after him had finally caught up. If only Snape had just let him die in peace instead of getting him wrapped up in this fuckup of a living situation. Him, an _Auror_.

He never even thought it could have been a possibility but here he was, reformed, fighting for himself for once in his pampered life. Well not just himself, but for the peace he now knew would come from the "good guys" winning. Ugh, as if Potter wasn't insufferable enough before finally claiming his title as "Savior of the Wizarding World." To be honest, Potter wasn't the issue. Draco saw him at most, 3 times a week and they both had seemed to silently agree on being…cordial. So when Snape finally convinced him and Pansy to sign up for Auror training and take their tests, it was only after they had passed and accepted that he informed them of their, less than stellar, living arrangements. Both himself and Weasely had hit the roof, literally, upon first contact. It was an unpleasant surprise for all parties involved and before Pansy could hex Ron into oblivion, Weasely had taken a cheap shot at his perfect face. Chaos had erupted. And Granger had played the voice of reason, restraining everyone with some seriously complicated non-verbal magic. Just as Draco was suggesting she get her lap dog and God-awful hair under better control, their eyes connected and he felt the wind punched from him. When had she become so fucking beautiful?

Draco smirked at the thought of their first encounter as true allies. She looked at him without hate, without fear...well, definitely mistrust and irritation, but he realized in that moment, that this was Hermione Granger, the Golden Girl, giving him a second chance, a clean slate. It seemed strange but suddenly, he saw her differently. Not as the enemy, not as a rival, not even as Potter's best friend. She was simply a beautiful, strong, woman who was asserting her powerful magic over him, and he was turned on. Draco had never allowed himself to contemplate her in this way, and now the challenge of wanting to _know_ her surged through him more powerful than ever before. And like a smack in the face, he knew he would have to prove himself to her, and he would. He was still trying. Dammit.

He smashed his butt into the worn table before grabbing another fag from the pack. _God these things are delicious._ And that one thought had his mind off soaring with what _she_ tasted like. A shiver ran up his spine as he raked his hands through his hair.

"Out. Out Damn Spot." He swore under his breath. He was going to fucking lose it soon if he couldn't have her. They were friends yes; crazy competitive, argumentative, driving each other to complete distraction, but _God_ he couldn't get enough of her.

"It's a little early for Shakespeare, even for me." A soft voice interrupted his internal conflict from the door. Draco's head snapped up as she stood there staring at him with a look of amusement. "Aren't you going to offer me a cup of my own coffee?" She smirked as she sauntered in the room in a ridiculously large shirt and boxers, Draco couldn't help but glance at her shapely legs. She pulled up the chair across from him. "I deduced it was you, you know?" Draco raised one eyebrow as she looked down at his hands. He pushed the French Press towards her. "I saw you muttering under you breath last time I was making it, and for the past few weeks I've smelled it all the way from the upstairs hall- you know you don't need to use that many scoops-"

Draco sighed in irritation as she grabbed his cup instead, taking a deep sip and sputtering.

"I like it strong." He laughed at her pinched face.

"My God, that's strong enough to peel paint off the ceiling." He pulled the mug back with a little defense.

"Well how you drink it is just bloody disgusting. Plus, I need all the energy I can get, listening to you lecture always makes my brain ache." She pouted as she went about making her own cup. Draco knew it well, two sugars, way too much cream.

"That's only because you can't keep up." She sighed with contentment and licked a bit of coffee off her upper lip. Draco's hands itched to plunge themselves into her massively unruly hair.

"I can keep up just fine." She wanted a challenge? Fine, Draco could only hope she recognized the intent behind his raspy voice. His jaw ticked as she bit down on her lip, chancing a glance up at him. Several moments passed as Draco continued to inhale the cigarette, his gaze unwavering. Hermione stared off into the empty fire grate, her could hear her mind working a thousand miles a minute.

"And my fags too," she continued softly. "It seems you've acquired a taste for those as well." He leaned back in the chair, slowly sliding the pack towards her with his long, lean fingers.

"I'd called it more of an infatuation then just a taste." Her head snapped back towards him at that, her eyebrow raised in clear curiosity.

"It's good to see you finally assimilating to Muggle culture." Snarky bitch.

"I can't seem to stay away." Draco smirked when a blush rose high across her chest, neck and crept onto her delicious cheeks. His cock twitched at the thought of him making her blush in all sorts of places. Like whiplash, her mood changed within a moment and she was suddenly looking apprehensive and contrite. She twirled her fingers in anticipation and Draco scowled at what he knew was coming.

"I really wish you and Ron could work things out-" She began softly. Draco slammed the two legs of the chair he had been leaning back on against the stone floor with a finality that made her close her eyes.

"Look at me now, Granger, and listen clear. That will _never_ fucking happen." Her eyes shot open with disappointment.

"Not even for me?" She whispered timidly. That pissed him the fuck off.

"Not even…? What is that even supposed to mean? For you? News flash, I'm not some sick little puppy dog that follows you around taking your orders. Are we clear?" His snarl was vicious and she glared at him with anger.

"Stop being such a brat!"

"Then stop asking me for the impossible. He hates me, I despise him. It's not going to change so whatever happy little picture you've created in your head, I suggest you destroy it."

"I just think we could do with a little more peace-" He leaned forward, pressing into her personal space.

"I think we've achieved a whole lot of fucking peace. You and Parkinson have become swotty, little besties, Potter and I can get through a whole meeting without a single insult muttered while Snape and Black have reading time together in that twisted excuse of a drawing room. How much more do you want from me, woman?"

"It's just exhausting, on everyone, if you and Ron could just be civil-" Draco crossed his arms and sneered at her with the upmost contempt.

"No." Hermione's face twisted into one of maniacal determination. She was looking at him as if he was a particularly difficult N.E.W.T. prep test.

"But you are civil to me! And you hated me more than Ron and Harry put together. Remember? I am a Mudblood!" Draco flinched at her fury, his shame consuming him almost at once. His body reacted of it's own accord: throwing himself over the table to grab her arms with tortured desperation. She gasped at the contact.

"Don't say that." He snapped. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. My hate for you, it was misplaced, everything I projected on you was the hate I felt for myself. Now that I know, how wrong I was… How could I hate you? " His breath fell on her face, he needed her to understand. Hermione fought a wave of desire that coursed through her at the proximity of his penetrating eyes.

"Then Ron should be-" He let go of her abruptly and reached for her cigarettes. His hands shaking with rage and pain.

"Weasely is less deserving of respect than most men I've met. He is a sniveling, pathetic excuse for a wizard and would be nothing without you and Potter. End. Of. Story." He stood suddenly, wanting nothing more than to get away from her hypnotic stare. He turned towards the fire grate, concentrating on cooling his emotions. How was she capable of making his blood boil with only a few sentences? Fuck, her silence made him feel empty. Minutes passed.

He felt her before anything else and then the fireplace erupted into a blazing inferno. He quirked an eyebrow at her slight form standing beside him.

"Show off." He muttered. She smiled and leaned towards him, not taking her eyes from the dancing flames.

"So how do you feel about me going out for some field work?" That's what he loved about their conversations. She always jumped around and he never missed a beat.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you were going soft, hold up in the dungeons constantly mixing potions." His heart thrummed at the anticipated outrage she would express. He wasn't disappointed.

"Those potions are saving hundreds of peoples lives!" Her hair stood on end like an angry tabby.

"You're brilliant in battle, you don't deserve to be shoved away in some dark lab."

"That's besides the point, its important work." She sniffed delicately. He sniggered lightly.

"Yes but it's positively, _dreadfully_ , boring." She threw him a disdainful glance. "I sense you are looking for some action. It's not like the heroin of the Wizarding World to stay away from the front lines."

"Yes," She stated in a matter of fact tone. "I think my skills and experience would be a definite contribution to these missions. For example, I'm not allergic to cats." He turned his head towards her in disbelief. Was she mocking him? Of course she was, the sassy little tart, she was smirking at him. And she had the gall to call _him_ arrogant?! He was going to show her. His arms darted out and grabbed her before she could protest and lifted her in one swift movement, throwing her carelessly over his shoulder. She huffed in protest, swatting at him.

"Oh, honestly. Put me down! Right. Now." She emphasized, smacking his back.

"No problem, princess." He made motion to fling her into the massive fireplace and she screamed indignantly. It was unfortunate that Ron Weasely had chosen this moment of time to enter the kitchen, Pansy was right behind him.

"Oi!" He screamed in fury as he came stalking across the room at them. Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled her wand, just incase. Who was she kidding? This was going to be bad. Draco quickly dropped Hermione to her feet just as Ron reached him, shoving him back with an aggressive growl. Hermione stepped between them, hands out in either direction her face turned towards Ron.

"Ron, calm down-" His eyes were trained on Draco, hate and jealously pouring off him in excess.

"Calm down?!" He bellowed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing touching her? How dare you even _think_ about touching her." He seethed. Draco felt the blood rushing to his head, just one Unforgivable, that's all he would need.

"Ron, please. Draco was just-" His eyes snapped to Hermione with indignation.

" _Draco?_ " He snarled. "Draco was just _what_ , Hermione?" Hermione had seemed to run out of words; Pansy felt the right thing to do, as a friend, was intervene.

"Jesus Weasely, take it down 10 notches. It's clear they were only fooling around." She smiled at Hermione, satisfied that this would be an excusable explanation. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply, waiting for the explosion. She chanced a glance at Ron he was absolutely apoplectic.

"Fooling around?" He whispered in a deadly calm. Pansy seemed to realize her mistake, but Draco's smirked widened.

"Yes, Weasely." He taunted stepping up to the redhead. "We were just fooling around, right, Granger?" He purred. Ron saw red. Before Draco could contemplate his next move Ron swung his fist up and sucker punched Draco right in the face. He stumbled back, hitting the table, recovered within seconds and charged at Ron. Pansy was screaming. Hermione had jumped out of the way, pulled her wand and within seconds had them pinned against opposite walls.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Ron roared, fighting against Hermione's binding spell. Draco wiped the blood off his face before throwing Ron a vindictive grin.

"That is the FIFTH time you have attacked me like a fucking coward! Oh you are going to pay so dearly, Weasely. So fucking dearly."

"Enough!" Hermione looked more dangerous than a Manticore. Her hair was crackling with magic, her eyes burning with irritation. "Stop acting like children. The both of you."

Pansy let out a high pitch shriek of laughter.

"Oh God, these two." She gave them an amused glance before stealing Hermione's coffee and adding a generous amount of firewhiskey to it.

"I love this shit, Granger. You have to let me buy the next batch."

Hermione threw a look of disbelief at her partner in crime then addressed the furious children.

"Ridiculous! You are both grown men, the war is done, get over your petty grudges, grow up and STOP THIS!"

"What about you?" Spat Ron. "Will you stop? Stop allowing a fucking Death Eater to put his hands all over you like one of his common whores?!" Hermione reacted as if she had been slapped, while Draco lost what little color was left in his face, his astonishment clear at Weasely's crudeness.

"You fucking asshole!" Pansy roared brandishing her wand at him. Draco felt a sense of pleasure at the suffering Weasely was about to endure. Fortunately for Ron and most unfortunately for Pansy, Snape and Sirius slammed through the door and took in the sight with completely opposite reactions. Sirius grinned in obvious amusement before bestowing Pansy with a kiss on the hand. She lowered her wand before he reached the cigarettes. Snape however swiftly approached Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you may let down your barrier if these two animals have finished their morning ritual, we have immediate plans to discuss." It was like an instant reaction, all four heads snapped towards Snape with unwavering interest. Hermione let both Draco and Ron go, dropping Ron a little harder than necessary. All six of them found a seat around the table. Ron muttered under his breath still glaring at Draco as he took his seat next to Hermione throwing an arm around her chair possessively, his eyes taunting him, looking for a fight. Pansy sat next to Draco, looking at him with concern, he was wiping the blood off his face while watching Hermione who was steadily ignoring him. She shuffled her chair away from Ron. He looked at her hurt, then leaned in to whisper loudly.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione- that was out of order-" She nodded stiffly, avoiding his gaze. Draco snorted in disgust.

Sirius picked up a whiskey bottle and took a swig as Snape looked on with disapproval.

"Snatchers." Snape drawled. "A band of them have been spotted in SoHo, I need two of you to capture them. The other two, I need that Felix Felicis done by noon. Potter and Longbottom are attempting an extremely complicated stake out tonight and knowing those two, they will need all the luck they can...get." Draco smirked at his Godfather.

"Will Harry need back up?" Hermione asked eagerly, sitting poised in her chair, a quill and parchment at her disposal. Draco chuckled at the irony, as she threw him a withering glare.

"If they were going to call anyone in for back up it better be me!" Sirius interjected. "It's about time they give me something more interesting to do than-"

"Yes Sirius, we all know how willing you are to be called on for another suicide mission. But considering your perpetual state of drunkenness..." Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No. There will be no back up."

"When do we leave?" Ron questioned rather savagely. His anger issues had always been his driving force. And the battle going on inside his head as he looked between his girlfriend and his enemy made his bloodlust that much stronger.

"Tonight. However, Mr. Weasely, you will be staying here to assist…Ms. Parkinson." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Joy." Sirius offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Pans, I'll be here, second floor, third door from the left…" He waggled his eyebrows at her and the look Snape threw him was dark enough to silence a banshee.

"What?" Ron growled, still absorbing this new information. "You are going to let her go out there with _him?_ "

"If you haven't noticed I'm sitting right here Ronald and am more than capable of making my own decisions." But Ron plowed on, his gaze now falling to Severus.

"You can't be serious! You want her risking her neck? With a _Death Eater_."

"If you call him that one more time, I swear-" Hermione bristled.

"Better than risking it with a broke prat who doesn't know his wand from his dick-" Draco snarled.

"Shut. Up." Hermione growled and Draco's eyes snapped to hers with betrayal. Snape slammed his hands down on the table.

"This. Is my final word. If you don't like it, feel free to resign from your position and get…out." Hermione breathed deeply, her eyes trained on Ron who was close to losing his composure.

"You…you can't. I won't have her in danger." Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron's pathetic plea.

"When are you going to get it, Weasely? Granger is the brightest witch of her age, she doesn't need protecting. She's more capable than you and The Boy Who Refused To Die put together. Are you so impotent that you have to question her talent?" Hermione blushed and Ron turned a sickly purple. Sirius' eyes were like saucers and Snape had closed his eyes hoping the meeting would be over soon and he could return to the quite of the study. They were worse than that damn clock.

"Oh so now you care about her, Malfoy? Now you think you know her? That's funny, since, you know, not long ago you were plotting her _death_." Draco rose quickly to his feet in rage, ready to destroy Weasely anyway he could. Snape gave him a warning look that wasn't to be questioned.

"Enough." The quiet hush of breath was barely audible, but it sounded like screaming in their ears. Snape's deadly calm could only mean one thing, they had very nearly pushed him over the edge. Both Draco and Ron realized they should really just shut the fuck up.

Silence, then-

"I agree with Draco." Pansy piped up. "Hermione should be allowed to make her own choices."

"Hear hear!" Sirius chimed in taking another swig of booze. Hermione turned her body towards Ron, reaching out for his hand. Draco visibly tensed, his fists clenching and unclenching in syncopation.

"Ron, really, it's more than fine." She looked at him imploringly. "I know what I'm doing. Have I ever let you down before?" He snatched his hand back as if it had been burned. His eyes roamed the table as all present stared at him with varying degrees of disbelief.

"Fuck this." Ron slammed his hands down on the table. "Fuck all of you." He jumped to his feet. "We will see what Harry has to say about this." He stormed from the room. Pansy scoffed before heading towards the frig to make some breakfast, Sirius stared after her, a far away look in his eyes.

Hermione was staring at the table, unshed tears of frustration and hurt barely concealed. Snape watched Draco, his eyes on Hermione; his lithe physique trembled, whether it was with lust or rage, he couldn't decide. Maybe it was both. Snape slowly pulled out two large files of parchment and slid them across the darkened surface.

"These…are the coordinates and all the information we have gathered on the suspects. They are rounding up drunk and drugged Muggles and killing them for payment. There is...obviously... a bigger source at the root of this. I suggest you aim for stealth and arm yourselves properly, this will not be an easy win but it is essential for these men to confirm who they are working for." Both Draco and Hermione nodded once. Draco kicked the chair away from the table before grabbing the cigarettes and lighter. Hermione's gaze landed on the door Ron had slammed through several minutes before.

"I just need 10 minutes-" She started to say, thinking she had to try to convince Harry that Ron was overreacting, she needed this distraction desperately. Oh, and she didn't want to be fighting with Ron either. Yes, that was important as well.

"Library, Granger. 5 minutes." She snapped her gaze to his, furious with his cold dismissal and lack of regard for the happiness that existed in her relationship with Ron. God Malfoy was so bloody selfish. She stood gathering her things methodically.

"Library, Malfoy. 15 minutes." The use of his last name had his jaw ticking with fury and she couldn't suppress the small victory her overly large brain often sought against him. How dare he order her around after goading Ron and being purposefully disagreeable? Yes, he had been defending her as well, but since when did she need him to come to her rescue? Couldn't he just be the bigger man? At the moment he was looking as if he'd love nothing more than to punish her. That should have sounded worse than it actually did, _get your hormones under control Hermione!_ He was the one always out of control. She allowed herself a smug, private smile as she turned her back and headed out of the kitchen.

"Fine." His voice filled with malevolent amusement stopped her dead in her tracks. "I'll do it all myself." She turned slowly looking at him with disbelief.

"You wouldn't." Her nostrils flared and Draco was positive that fire would start pouring out of them any second.

"Oh but I would." He rolled his shoulders as he stalked closer to her with what Hermione believed to be way too massive of an amount of sexiness. Bloody Malfoy, he invaded her personal space without a second thought then looked down at her with maddening superiority.

"Weren't you just telling me two nights ago….? We were in the library, late, very late…I believe everyone else had already gone to bed..."

Draco let his wicked words hang for several tense moments, his eyes turning dark with desire, as Hermione's widened in disbelief. Pansy quirked a perfectly manicured eyebrow and exchanged a lascivious glance with Sirius. Snape's expression was uglier than a gargoyle's.

Oh, but Malfoy wasn't finished. "You said to me, you said how _thorough_ my research was, how skilled I was at deduction as well as using my _wand_." She looked up at him in outrageous shock. Pansy was doubled over in laughter and Sirius was grinning, his gaze falling on Snape's immense disapproval of the entire situation. Hermione seemed to be following the same thought pattern of Severus because she looked not even remotely amused and completely, horridly, embarrassed.

"I never- I didn't say. Like _that_. You are speaking completely out of context- I-" She stuttered furiously.

"So really Granger, no need to get yourself into an emotional tither. I will do the paper work, and send in the report. Mind you to look up some spells and have a little refresher. Can't really have you getting killed on my watch, can I?" The smirk slipped slowly off of his face, replaced by a nasty sneer that spoke volumes of his capabilities. "Then we'd all just be proving your biased piece of shit boyfriend correct." He was dangerous standing there, his eyes wicked, his toned body heaving with tension, it was always amazing to her how relaxed and nonchalant he could appear even when his insides were a raging storm. Hermione's eyes fell to the Dark Mark curling around his gloriously perfect skin. His beauty made her stomach clench, the arrogant sod! And who was Draco bloody Malfoy to talk about being biased? Her temper flared up at his sheer nerve.

"It's not as if Ron doesn't have reasons for his views. At least it's logical that he can't stand you." She was sure Malfoy was going to hex her right on her ass. She flinched, he was like looking down murder.

"Logical? Says the walking brain. That's all you really are, aren't you? Filled with your safe facts and your perfect morals, your whole pathetically boring little life in a nutshell, all planned out. Give up your career, give up the things you believe in, just to pop out some ginger fucks with a- a…"

"A what? A blood- traitor? Go ahead, Malfoy, spit it out!" She nearly screamed, tearing at her hair. Pansy had completely forgotten about the bacon that was now a small bonfire on the stovetop, and Sirius had finished the whiskey. Snape looked like he was fighting a battle between leaving the room or putting this insane display of bizarre affection to an end.

But it was him. He, Draco, was the one to end it. Blood- traitor really? That was the least insulting thing he could think to call Weasely, he had so many awful qualities, and Weasel blood was insignificant in the grand scheme of things, as was hers. The look he gave her was one of cold disappointment.

"Glad to see you thinking so highly of me, Granger. Warms my cold, dead heart."

"Oh? My apologies. I didn't realize you _had_ one." She sneered looking very much like a Slytherin Ice Queen herself. Draco spun on his heel walking out of the kitchen; kissing Pansy on the cheek and lighting another one of HER cigarettes.

"Malfoy, you bloody-!"

"Library, _Hermione_. Five minutes."

He let the door swing shut, cherishing the fire he had set in her eyes. Her blazing passion suited his cold skin perfectly.

Hermione stormed from the kitchen several moments later, not before slamming her coffee mug in the sink, blasting a chair half away across the kitchen towards Sirius' inappropriate comments about how Malfoy's wand was related to the Black wand…She grabbed a plate of burnt bacon from Pansy with a nod of thanks and tore from the kitchen, muttering jinx's under her breath.

Pansy turned towards a slightly tipsy Sirius sporting a bump on his head from Hermione's tantrum and Snape. Who looked exasperated. She looked down at the burnt breakfast, frowning.

"Whiskey." Snape muttered. "Bring me whiskey." Pansy's smirk lit up the room.

"Yes," She hissed. "We need a plan, Sir, a good one…and what is the perfect inspiration for wickedness if not a fine whiskey?" She purred as she settled herself in between the two gentleman clad in only her silk robe and fluffy slippers. Sirius summoned a bottle and three glasses and poured liberally, arching an eyebrow at Snape.

"Sure you can handle it, you old bat?" He barked at his own joke.

"Shut. Up. Black, can't you ever just….shut…up?"

"What shall we toast to?" Pansy raised her glass as Snape downed his without the slightest consideration. Sirius tutted at his pour manners.

"We shall drink to a new generation!" Sirius roared.

"To the mingling of muggles and muggleborns, experimenting…" Pansy purred. They both looked to Snape. He rolled his eyes before pouring another glass.

"To Miss Granger and Malfoy. May they not make the same mistakes as I." He muttered into his glass drinking deeply.

 _Mistakes indeed._ Snape thought heavily as he watched Pansy grab Sirius' hand for comfort. _Coming here had been a mistake for sure. The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,_ he scoffed to himself. _In the end, us Slytherins are always our own worst enemy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Loves,**

 **Hope your Saturday has been most splendid. Thank you a million for the follows & reviews! Glad you are enjoying the story ****More to come later…I have too many cigarettes and wine to just quit while I'm ahead. Enjoy**

 **M. x**

Dolores Umbridge was becoming a very irritating thorn in Hermione Granger's side. And everyone who knew her knew what happened to those who aligned themselves _against_ Hermione Granger. She was known to be highly logical as well as ruthlessly savage when it came to protecting those who couldn't defend themselves.

In Hermione's mind, Dolores Umbridge was the worst sort of person. She was not only extremely vocal and vindictive in her discrimination against magical creatures, and fervor to eradicate people like Hermione from the Wizard world; but she tortured Harry as well as consistently flopped sides within the corruption of the government for her own personal gain. Yes, Dolores Umbridge was the type of person that Hermione wanted brought to justice more swiftly than ever, the type of person she would spend the rest of her life trying to personally destroy. If not for any other reason than her cruel, mean, bigoted spirit. She was the most wicked woman on earth, and therefore Hermione, logically, knew that she must be connected to their mission.

There was no doubt in her mind, after reading through several pages of suspects, that Dolores was definitely the mastermind behind the killings. It was clever really. She used these poor, unfortunate creatures, without education or homes; people who were left with nothing after the war and who would do anything for a bit of money. _Not completely unlike Draco_ , she reminded herself. But the difference was, Malfoy was given a chance, he had the intelligence and skill to excel.

So Umbridge bribed them into settling her debts. These men were nothing but henchmen, doing Dolores' dirty work, killing off people who had wronged her…That was something she was already suspected of and wanted for, but now…killing innocent Muggles as well? What was the purpose? Was it for her own sick pleasure? That seemed to be a definite possibility. Draco was set on this theory and they had spent several research sessions arguing about it. Hermione's insistence was always the same: Umbridge had been on the move for more than a year…where was she getting the money from? Someone else _must_ be involved.

Hermione snarled with frustration as she flipped back through Umbridge's file to see where she might have missed something.

Malfoy shuffled his notes , all pristinely piled in a neat stack next to his whiskey. Hermione jumped at the sound, forgetting that he was still there. They had been at this for hours and had spoken only when something relevant had surfaced. She liked him when he was quiet. Hermione assumed he was still brooding about their latest argument over Ron.

Ron, he seemed to be the root of most of her and Malfoy's disagreements… but wasn't it the same with Malfoy? God, that was all Ron ever wanted to discuss anymore. How awful Malfoy was, how could, she, Hermione be pleasant- _more than friendly_ , he had accused several times, with Malfoy. She would rather get run over by a Hippogriff than admit it, but yes, her and Ron's sex life had definitely suffered within the last few months, but should she really be blamed for that? Why couldn't he just get over her decision to give Malfoy another chance? She brought her concentration back to the matter at hand.

Draco's hair fell into his eyes as he leaned over slightly to make a note, Hermione noticed it was in his always perfectly elegant scripture. Her eyes narrowed with irritation. Did he have to look so bloody perfect? All the time? They were to leave for their mission in exactly 43 minutes and _he_ looked as if he were merely reading the paper, waiting perhaps on a servant to bring him a Port before bed. She snorted at that but she kept examining. His muscular frame took up much of the chair, a few buttons undone on his pristine white shirt…his face in a slight frown as he lifted his quill to his mouth…his sinfully deviant mouth…

Hermione snapped to attention, gasping slightly as she realized she was subconsciously leaning forward, _towards_ him. She glanced away mortified. Where had that thought come from? She ran her hands through her now, impossible hair, trying to push the idea of Malfoy's lips from her brain. She grimaced as she came upon a particularly defiant knot and tugged on it painfully. She chanced a glance back at Malfoy, he was smirking sardonically at her.

"Nervous? " He barely breathed, his sexy mouth brought a blush quickly to her face.

"No. You're just annoying me." Lame, Hermione. So lame. Draco rolled his eyes returning to his notes.

"Can you just not make so much noise?" His gaze raised to hers with something close to incredulity. "I mean-" she stammered . "Yes, okay? I'm fucking frazzled!" She pulled at her hair reaching for the cigarettes that lay between them on the table of _her_ messy, unreadable notes. Funny how they probably resembled her hair, her love life, and her current situation. The thought of her losing her mind seemed to relax him.

"What's got your hair in a….eh?" He couldn't seem to find a word to describe her current state.

"A bee, a bee in a bonnet." She replied testily, lighting the fag with her wand. That made him angry.

"Whatever Granger, I get points for trying. Would you rather me revert back to 'knickers in a twist'?" She sighed with exasperation.

"I'm just. I mean aren't you even a little bit nervous about tonight?" She asked desperately. He raised an arrogant eyebrow as if to say, _Malfoy's are above nerves_.

"Or nervous in general? Let's try that."

"In general?" He drawled.

"Yes. You know…like aren't you feeing the anticipation?" His cruel, beautiful mouth turned up with suggestive intent.

"Oh…very much so. But why should that make me nervous?" He had set aside his notes, apparently ready to make the most of her current state. She shook herself mentally, there was no way she was going to avoid this.

"Because, it's the unknown-"

"Granger! That's the whole point. The not knowing. To just throw yourself in and _feel_." He was suddenly looking very alert, very passionate. Hermione gulped.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the concept, but doesn't that _scare_ you?" He scoffed in disbelief running his hands through his, in Hermione's opinion, much too soft hair.

"Of course not. Why would I waste time fearing something I can't control?"

"But you can control it. That's what I'm saying."

He regarded her with an air of her suddenly being much less intelligent of a human than he had previously thought.

"For once in your bloody life…" He began with complete disdain. "Why don't you just _try_ to forget all your logical thoughts and annoying facts and just feel. Just abandon your need to be constantly in control. It seems to be the only thing holding your stuck up, bitchy, insufferably logical self together."

He had probably overstepped the line, she was looking like quite the murderess, her eyes fell quickly to her wand then snapped back up to his with fury. Good, at least she had stopped being _scared_. He couldn't stand that in a woman. "What are we supposed to be afraid of? Not living? Fuck, Granger, haven't we been through enough? Haven't we seen it all? What's left to fear?" The fight seemed to have gone out of him he looked tired, and defeated. Hermione suddenly felt guilty about considering the nasty jinx she had up her sleeve.

"I'm just worried." She whispered. His eyes dragged to hers in irritation. "We didn't all make it out alive, so what if that isn't enough? It's not over really, is it? I don't think it will ever be over." And now tears were silently streaming down her face. Goddamit, couldn't he do anything right? Feeling supremely awkward and against his better judgment, he lowered himself onto the couch beside her.

"Granger." He lifted her chin to look into her desperate eyes. "It's over when we say it's over. Tonight, we are going to go out there and kick the shit out of these stupid fuckers-" She choked back a horrified laugh at his suggestion.

"Draco-"

"I mean it. Okay? We are going to use your brains and my brawn _and_ brains to get the information we need to take down that stupid bint. This will be easy. You've outwitted smarter enemies than _her_." That seemed to cheer Hermione up a bit, she was strange like that.

"Yes, I did defeat you, didn't I?" Her eyes still sparkling with tears looked up at him teasingly. He thought about making a nasty jab at her, but as soon as it came it went and instead he just stared down at her, trying to take in as much of her as he could. Slowly he reached out to move her hair behind her ear and she looked up at him in wonder. He wasn't scared. He was petrified. If one of them died tonight, that could be it. How he felt about her would never be revealed. _How did he feel about her?_

"Exactly." His warm, breath caressed her and his intense eyes were now devouring her lips. Was she leaning in? Let this be real, he begged. And then he remembered where he was and whom he was with.

Reality, came smashing down on him like some sick suffocating tidal wave, that fucking bitch. The idea of him rotting six feet under while Granger and Weasely danced merrily on his grave in wedding garb, slashed across his mind. He pulled back suddenly his mind racing with jealously, he sneered at the thought of Weasely. Embarrassment raced across her features, mistaking his look of disgust for his moment of weakness. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure it would wake Sirius' mum. Hermione quickly busied herself with the papers around her.

"Sorry. You're right." She whispered. Draco stood suddenly and nodded once before gathering his forgotten notes in his slightly shaking hands.

"Get it together, Granger." He muttered distractedly. They returned to silence, but Draco could no longer concentrate, she was stuck somewhere between his heart and this throat. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Merlin knows with what sort of comment, she tossed the upside down file she was pretending to read onto the table with a huff and turned her gaze to the clock.

"I'm worried about Ron." He scowled dramatically.

"Why? Because he's fucking too stupid to-?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"And I'm worried about you…" She added as an after thought.

"Fuck, Granger, don't do me any favors." He needed to get away from her. She was making him sick in the head. He was torn between wanting to strangle her and kiss her senseless. Hurriedly, he packed up his notes, jamming them rather forcefully into his briefcase.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Where was all this passive honesty coming from? He frowned at her in confusion.

"We leave in 27 minutes, I don't really think we have the time to list all the reasons Weasely disgusts me." He snapped his case shut and threw back the rest of his drink.

"I'm serious, Draco."

"So am I!" He roared. "Jesus Christ, Granger, are you such a fucking pest that you can't _bear_ to have information withheld even at the expense of the other participant of the conversation's privacy?"

"How do you know about Jesus Christ?" He saw the shock in her eyes before she could mask it, which, was followed by her warily regarding him as if he were a mismatched puzzle. Her lack of faith in him was still infuriating and he raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I've read every fucking book you own in the last six months. I know a lot more than you give me credit for." Draco spat.

"I give you credit." She accused with what sounded like hurt. " I'm just…surprised." Draco gave her a mock bow.

"Ah, that's what I live for. To constantly surprise Griffyndor Golden Girl Granger." She glared at him with begrudging amusement.

"Really? I thought you lived to torture me?"

He grinned wickedly. "That too." Hermione wasn't to be deterred by his charming looks.

"So tell me." His smile disappeared so fast she was sure she had only imagined it. There was an acute silence, and moments passed. Hermione wanted to fall through the floor, be back in her room, out fighting Umbridge, anything but having to endure his overwhelming presence for another second. He seemed to be locked in an internal battle with himself.

"You want to know why?" He began in a deadly calm, stepping once again much too close for Hermione's comfort and nerves. His gaze made her feel as if she was a naked, virgin schoolgirl once again. He lowered his lips to rest against her ear. It sent waves of shock rippling through her skin.

"I despise him," He breathed. Coming even closer, lifting his gloriously perfect hands up to her rest possessively on her waist. Hermione was sure she had died and gone to hell. Only in hell could Malfoy touching her feel so sinfully delicious.

"Because…he gets to do _this_." And with a growl of frustration and one swift movement, he had captured her lips and she was powerless to resist him. Months of tension sped out of her body and into the kiss. She was as ravenous as he, they attacked one another mouth's with such intensity she was sure she was going to spontaneously combust. _Could that even happen? Logically? Was it a possibility?_

Stop thinking! She screamed at herself, reaching up to get a better hold of Malfoy's ridiculously gorgeous shoulders. _Such shoulders should be illegal_ , she thought. _Maybe I could arrest him._ And that had her off on thinking about handcuffs and... _what the fuck was she doing?!_

Malfoy was mercilessly plundering her mouth with his tongue, in the middle of the library where any second, anyone could just…With all her strength, she shoved him off her, their eyes met and what she saw there absolutely terrified her more than any Death Eater could. He stumbled back against the table, catching his breath, as a steely mask of indifference snapped itself into place. He regarded her with a mixture of lust and anger.

He had seemed to rob her of any coherent thought. Centuries could have passed for all Hermione knew, her whole body felt as if it was on fire, what the hell had he been thinking? Was he just trying to get under her skin? Prove a point? She took a shaky breath before looking up at him. His face was carefully blank, giving her not one clue as to what he was thinking. The clock chimed, they ignored it. He must have realized she was in too much of a shock to speak, because finally, with a huff he turned away from her.

"Did you mean it?" The words were through her lips before she could stop them. He paused on his way to the door. Without turning she saw the muscles in his back tense.

"And here I am defending you as the smartest witch of your age." He taunted. Hermione wasn't sure how to take that. Thoughts she hadn't dared let herself consider were now flying through her brain like colorful blasts of confusion. "Did _you_ mean it?" He countered, still not sparing her a glance. She paused at that question, lifting her fingers to her swollen, buzzing lips.

"What?"

"Keep up Granger!" He snapped. " That I'm heartless. Do you believe it?"

"I…" She was fairly lost with the conversation, something that rarely ever happened.

"Do you honestly think I would loathe your little pet because he is a blood-traitor?" He spat the last two words with disgust. "I thought you realized…I'm not the same person." His body was shaking with so many contradictory emotions that he was sure he was about to erupt. That was until he felt her hand, gently on his back. He closed his eyes at her soft touch, willing away the demons tearing apart his brain.

"Draco…" He couldn't take it anymore. He spun around, pulling her tightly against himself.

"Tell me. I need you to _tell me_ Hermione." Her name sounded so lovely, so desperate spilling from his lips. She slowly raised her eyes to his and then placed a hand over his heart. He swallowed thickly, aching to be inside her. Her warm skin against his cool chest. She was the perfect contrast.

"I can't tell you." She whispered softly and he closed his eyes to block out his pain. "I can't even think right now, so I am going to take your advice and just feel. And I can…feel you." She dropped her head to his chest as his arms tightened instinctively around her. They stayed like that for several moments, just focusing on the racing of one another's pulses and nothing else outside their bubble of warmth. No Purebloods, no Mudbloods, no imminent danger or rational fear.  
Draco lifted her face to his and looked deeply into her eyes, she saw uncertainty and concern. Too very unlikely emotions for him to unveil.

"Don't give up on me," he rasped. "Just… don't. I'm selfish and I don't give a damn."

She raised an eyebrow, pulling back from his gaze just bit so she could give him a haughty grin. " Give up? Do you _know_ who I am?" He smirked slowly at that, she watched as his eyes quickly sought out her lips again. She needed to put as much distance between them as possible unless she wanted to do something even more incredibly stupid than she already had. He licked his lips in anticipation. _Oh no, oh no._ She opened her mouth to protest when the library door swung open.

Hermione was sure she had never used her reflexes quicker, not even in battle. Her heart thundering somewhere in her throat, she threw herself out of Draco's arms in a sloppy half-pirouette, almost falling flat on her face in the process of shoving him back onto the couch where he landed with exceedingly annoying grace. Her eyes slammed towards the door, Hermione breathed a massive sigh of relief which was quickly followed by a deep, crimson blush. Snape stood aloof in his billowing robes, his eyes flickering between the two clearly, up to something, Aurors. Of course, Hermione looked guiltier than the Bloody Baron, while Draco was lounged, looking supremely unconcerned, studying his nails with an awful lot of smugness.

"Was I….interrupting….something?" Snape began. Draco opened his mouth to say "Yes, you nosey old git, bugger off!" But Hermione beat him to it.

"No, no of course not!" She grimaced at how shrill and obvious her voice sounded. She cleared her throat a couple of times as to try and regain control of the situation. "We were just preparing." She muttered, chancing a glance at Draco, whose smug look had turned to one of awfully amused arrogance. Snape raised his eyebrows at her.

"In…deed." Draco thought it was impossible for Hermione to become even more flustered. She reached for her notes, trying to pile everything together, but ended up slamming her shin against the massive coffee table and dropping the ashtray of butts all over her pants. The two men watched her as if she were a mildly interesting bull in a china shop. Hermione closed her eyes and counted to 10, before turning to face them.

"I need to change and grab my things…I'll meet you in the foyer in…" She glanced at the clock. My time seemed to move quickly when you were snogging your former enemy in the library. "6 minutes." Without another glance at either of them, she tore from the room as if the hounds of hell were snapping at her heels. Draco watched her trip on the carpet before stumbling into the hall and letting out a string of nasty curses. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed his belongings he would need for the mission.

"What in the name of Salazar did you do to her, Draco?" Snape's voice was stern, but Draco heard a note of wonder in it all the same.

"Something you tried to accomplish for 25 years." That earned him a smack across the back of his head. He winced. Hadn't he been battered enough this week?

"Oh Malfoy, you don't seem to understand. I was once as taken and foolhardy as you, and look where it has gotten me." Draco snorted.

"This is different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Oh you are…delusional. Do you honestly believe she would pick you…over them?" Draco's eyes narrowed at the twisted smile that crept upon his Godfather's visage.

"I can deal with a Potter."

"How...clever, you are." Severus bared his teeth with contempt at Draco's dig. "However, Potter is the least of your problems." Ron's face appeared like an inflamed burn on the inside of his lids. Just the thought of them together made his guts feel as if they were being shredded to pieces with a machete.

"I'll handle it." Was his curt reply.

"Of…course, you will." Draco's eyes shot to Snape's. "You won't have a choice…but….to handle it." There was a double meaning in there somewhere, he was sure.

"It's none of your business." Draco spat. Severus smirked and headed back out the door, he was bored with the semantics. If Draco wanted his pain, who was Severus to stop him?

"Good luck…with Miss. Granger." Now that definitely had a double meaning. Snape disappeared into the shadowy hall as Draco stared after him in fury. The clocked chimed again, it was time. He tossed on his black jacket, and grabbed his wand.

 _She had felt it. She had acknowledged that he was human. He had broken through her impossible defenses_. If Snape thought he was going to give up now, he was seriously mistaken. Draco stalked down the corridor, ignoring the snide remarks from the Black family portraits.

"Looks just like his _father_." A particularly nasty Uncle sneered in his direction. Draco stunned him without missing a step down the rickety stairs.

He smirked to himself. _What was wrong with using his snarky, dead relatives as target practice? More forgiving than using a fucking Weasely._ That was only something a true Malfoy could lament over.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence was unnerving to say the least. It had been hours since Malfoy and Hermione had departed for central London, and both Ron Weasely and Pansy Parkinson were, on edge. Immediately after breakfast, Parkinson had departed for Sirius' bedchambers and hadn't resurfaced until 4pm, even though they were supposed to be working straight through the morning. She had taken a quick shower, barely spared a thought for Ron Weasely who was definitely off somewhere sulking, and then headed down to the dungeons of Grimmauld Place to check on her potions.

Pansy was proud of the concoctions she was able to achieve and she felt a sick sort of gratification that many people relied on her to create them in order to live. It was no secret that she was an ego-maniac with an agenda all of her own, but in the last six months, Granger, of all people, had convinced her that making a difference in the world, in a positive way, really did have good effects. Her breasts looked lovelier than ever, her hair had grown out, the wrinkled frown that had marred her face disappeared, and she had lost the pugish features of her childhood. Pansy thought it was safe to say that Hermione Granger had made her an even more beautiful person, and for that, she was grateful.

At the moment, however, she was anything _but_ grateful.

It had been well past dinner time when she had just finished adding a sprinkle of common powdered rue to Harry and Neville's batch of Felix Felicis, before flooing it to the Ministry, when that bloody ingrate of a ginger came slamming into the dungeons scaring her half to death. He had almost destroyed the potion, and given her a heart attack in the process. She immediately jumped into action in order to save her work, while Weasley stood there like a savage, breathing down her neck. What Hermione ever saw in him was a mystery to her.

Funny enough, Pansy felt jealous as hell, deep down, in a place where she would never commit; Ron Weasely had a brooding sort of sexiness about him. Nothing compared to Draco, of course, but it seemed that their fling was long lost, considering he was mildly obsessed with Granger. Pansy snorted, that was putting it lightly.

Ron's head jerked up at her less than lady like noise and raised a questioning brow. He had been down here pestering her ever since Granger had left with Draco and by now it had to be well past midnight.

"What?" He spat. "What now?" She indicated to the potion in front of him.

"Keep stirring vigorously." He huffed in annoyance and turned back to the smoking cauldron, muttering something about snakes. Pansy shot a sneer at him and with deliberate malice she replied.

"So…your pathetic plea to split up Granger and Draco fell on deaf ears?" Weasely steadily ignored her gaze as he slammed the ladle into the sides of the pewter with all of his might. "No? Potter didn't _bend_ to your every insecurity?" She taunted, viewing him with grim determination. There was nothing that irritated Pansy more than pent up feelings. Ron shot her a death stare, accompanied by, what she thought to be, a pretty impressive snarl. For a low- class peasant.

"Piss off you fucking cunt." He whispered. She raised her eyebrows at that.

"My, my Weasely, such language. I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth." Surprisingly, his face split into a sort of manic grin. He turned from the potion and met her eyes straight on.

"What exactly is it that you want from me, Parkinson? My blood, tears? Perhaps my semen?" She scoffed at his audacity, her fingers twitching around her wand.

"As if I would ever want to suck on something so pathetic." She spat, her temper rising. Weasely shrugged with indifference.

"We'll, see. Never know, Parkinson, I may be the only shot you have left."

"Meaning?" She hissed, deciding that next time she worked with this vindictive git she would have to sharpen her nails.

"It's just that…you know. I mean, you _must_ have noticed…"

"Spit it out!" She nearly screamed, almost forgetting about the potion.

Ron smirked at her with pity before continuing. "It's clear your slithering coward is trying to crawl between my girlfriend's legs, it's even _more_ than obvious that he has lost complete interest in you. And who else would have you? Black? You think his blood will help you regain what you've lost? You're nothing but a whore to him." He snorted in amusement. "So when you look at it that way, I really am the best option that you have left." Pansy rolled her eyes, but under the surface she was seething in rage. How dare this fucking sod talk down to her.

"I'd rather die." She whispered menacingly. Ron merely shook his head and looked back at the cauldron.

"What's next?"

"Figure it the fuck out yourself." She snapped.

"My, my…" He taunted. "It seems like I've rattled your perfect composure. So much that you seem to be willing to sacrifice your own work. Shame on you." He laughed like a pig. And before he even realized there was a threat, Pansy had her wand pressed into his neck, holding his face down towards one of the open flames on her workstation.

"Say that again." She breathed. "Give me a fucking excuse." Ron realized his mistake instantly, even though his cock grew hard at the dominance she was asserting. He groaned loudly. Pansy looked down and immediately realized why.

"Wow." She laughed, letting his head go and pushing him away from her with disgust. "You really are one sick fuck, aren't you, Weasely?"

"No sicker than you." He muttered though his ears had turned bright red and he moved away from her to cover up his hard on.

"Granger not putting out?" She asked innocently. She was met with a snarl as Ron slammed his hands onto the top of a desk, all amorous intentions forgotten.

"It's his fault!" Ron cried. "He's changing her." He spat desperately. Pansy took pity on him for split second.

"You don't think they deserve each other?" Pansy questioned. Ron's brows snapped together in horror.

"What?" He gasped. "How many of those fumes have you been inhaling?"

"Seriously. Think about it. Draco thinks he's better than everyone, so does Granger. They are constantly at odds, but I assume that's because they are both way too intelligent to not give into one another's thoughts. And don't even get me started on the sexual tension, you could cut it with a Sectumsepra-"

"Enough!" Ron roared, trying desperately to cling on to the last shreds of his sanity. Pansy grinned in delight.

"Seems I've hit a nerve. I take it your outburst indicates that you have also noticed these similar occurrences?"

"Hermione is just blind!" Ron tried desperately. "She wants to see the good in people like you and Malfoy-"

"And what is so wrong with that, Weasely?" She shouted, close to hysterics. "What is so awful about giving us a chance? We are here, aren't we? We are fighting with you, not against you, so why? What? Can you not let it fucking go!?" Their chests were rising in rhythm, both agitated beyond belief, as Ron stared at her like he had never truly seen her before.

"You know, even when you were a total bitch back in school, I always thought I'd love to get my hands on you. Call it twisted, but I guess that's what it was, some sort of sick, fucked up fantasy."

She scoffed in disbelief.

"You wish."

"I did." Pansy raised an eyebrow at that.

"What is this Weasely? Your idea of an apology?"

"No." He muttered. "Definitely not. But maybe a truce." She looked at him in sheer disbelief.

"What?" She whispered.

" I dunno. " He shrugged. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm here fighting a losing battle. "

She was stunned dumb, so instead of replying she turned back to her cauldron. Her mind was certainly overworked and way too overtired. She turned up the heat on her flame and Ron copied her motion.

"What do you think?" He asked after several tense moments.

"What do I….? I think you are completely insane, that's what I think." A smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"What's next?" He asked slyly. Pansy chanced a glance at him and she was positive that the look in his eyes was one of pent up sexual aggression. She was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake, she could recognize that look anywhere. Instead of replying, she waved her wand in the formation of a figure eight and exclaimed,

"Felixempra!" He copied her exact motion and words as both of their potions turned to liquid luck. Pansy wiped her brow in satisfaction.

"This is the last of it." She muttered in relief. She turned towards him and suddenly felt awkward. He was looking at her strangely.

"I…" She began. "I shouldn't have said that about Granger. I mean about her not putting out. That was…fucked up."

Ron laughed loudly. "That's what you're sorry for? Please, that is probably one of the only accurate statements you've made."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, as she quickly bottled up the potions with a wave of her wand.

"She's always pissed at me." Ron confessed pitifully. Pansy threw her hands up in annoyance.

"Of course she is! You won't give her a break for a fucking second. I would be livid if I was with someone who didn't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust her!" Ron claimed fervently. "It's him, I can't stand."

"Well then you need to trust her judgment." Ron shrugged. They had finished cleaning up, there was nothing but silence filling the space between them. Then, just as Pansy was about to head out, find a bottle of whiskey and kinky sex with that dog, Black, Ron spoke up.

"Fancy a drink?" He was holding up a vial of pure luck. Pansy looked at him with a mischievous smile. Now that might be fun. She was the most spontaneous person she knew, after all.

"Only if you insist on retiring to the library with me for several whiskeys." Ron's gaze hardened with determination. If Hermione was going to be buddy buddy with Malfoy, sure there was no harm in him sharing a few drinks and casual flirtations with this gorgeous snake?

"Deal." He handed her a vial of the Felix Felicis and their stares met over the brim. Ron chanced a glance at her stunningly ripe body then clinked his glass against hers.

"To us." He murmured savagely as he drained the potion in a gulp.

"To getting lucky." His eyes heated at her statement and Pansy threw the warm, deliciousness of luck down her throat. The effect it had on both of them was immediate. It was as if the universe had given them a night of wondrous opportunity. Pansy's body began to tingle. _Maybe this place isn't so bad._ She giggled slightly as, a high on luck Ron Weasely, grabbed her hand pulling her toward the staircase. She only hoped Granger and Draco would be equally as lucky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Loves!**

 **More from our favorite couple in this Chappie…Thank you so much for your reviews and follows and favorites! Special shout out to: spacecaps, HisBrokenAngel91, I WAS BOTWP, Jenil5184, SereniteRose & Beth.R.G- You all inspire me, please enjoy !**

 **M. x**

Harry Potter was exhausted, his body was aching for a scalding hot shower and the warmth of his own bed; limbs tangled around Ginny…yet here he stood in the pinkish dawn of East London. His eyes were adjusting to the gloom of the shadows that were quickly disappearing as dawn approached, he looked to his Godfather's personal prison…well maybe it wasn't so personal anymore.

A blast of icy wind, of cold, dreary winter, slashed through him with vengeance but still he hesitated, cautious as if the house were most displeased with him and his decision making in general. More likely all those living within the deep, maddening walls of Grimmauld Place were the ones cursing him to hell. Harry often stood outside this building, wondering if he should really intrude, should impose on their hospitality. It was limited these days for sure. Once arriving in the square he would stare up at 11 and 13 contemplating who occupied them and if their lives were any better or any worse than his.

Harry shook his head, why couldn't they all understand? That he was doing this for them, for their own good. He didn't risk his life on a daily basis so they could all complain about _not_ getting along. Sirius and Severus, though still finding amusement at one another's pain, had settled into a comfortable, if not hilariously odd, companionship. Parkinson, as far as he could tell, was adapting quite civilly. Harry could pat himself on the back for another _right_ choice he had made when assigning Auror placement. It was genius, really. He and Kingsley had agreed to put Hermione in charge of not only keeping watch of, but also tracking the progress of the defected Ice Queen. Harry would admit, the first few weeks had been rough, from both sides; he knew Hermione for far too long and much too well not to know she would give even better than she got. He smiled at the thought. Thank God he had had Hermione. She was his rock, she was reason and logic. So dependable and courageous; he knew it was only a matter of time before her positivity and loyalty would force Parkinson to crack. _And Potter catches the snitch!_ Harry grinned at his brilliant deduction.

Then there was Ron, who absolutely refused to cooperate under the… less than pleasurable, circumstances, making Hermione's work load in Slytherins double, while Harry was constantly briefed by Snape that the fighting was getting worse and worse. _Malfoy_. That would have to be addressed sooner than later.

Harry's face fell rapidly into a frown as the first rays of sunlight hit the panes of the gothic, glass windows high above. He started forward, eager to avoid exposure with the coming day. Muggles would gawk if they would see him now, covered in blood. Not his, no… _Neville_. Harry wiped a hand over his face. It had been a close call last night. They had managed to bring in Goyle and Rodolphus was dead; he had nearly taken Neville with him. _Two…three…four am_ … Just waiting…waiting. Time always slowed when fear of death was palpable. Harry had only left St. Mungos 20 minutes ago, when the healers had told him Neville was stable, sleeping and that he, Harry, needed to get rest. They cleaned him up as best as they could, though he had strict demands of not allowing them to touch him. Call it PTSD if you will.

When Harry opened his eyes again, number 12 shown like the most evil of cursed dwellings. He heaved a great sigh and jogged quickly up the stairs, letting himself through the dark-stained wooden door that groaned in resistance. It was dead silent and unfriendly as ever; why had he come here again? _Sirius_. He thought as he hurried quietly down the corridor. God he still couldn't believe he had gotten his Godfather back. Harry couldn't explain it, but after every mission he went on where the odds were looking particularly grim (who was he kidding when _didn't_ they give him the high risk cases?) _this_ was the last stop he would make before going home. It was their routine of sorts, their time, just the two of them. Harry always felt especially raw after a blood-drenched job and Sirius was there to "humor" him and lessen the pain. Sirius claimed it to be his parental duty.

Harry pushed through the kitchen door with a grin on his face. Sirius looked up from his notes at the end of the table and his jaw dropped.

"Harry." He stood quickly, knocking over several coffee cups and a bottle of whiskey.

"I'm…fine. Swear." Sirius approached him in disbelief.

"Really? Because you look like shit." They embraced with an intensity that drove tears to one another's eyes. _True family._ After several moments, Sirius turned away gruffly motioning to the table for Harry to sit and pouring two whiskeys. Harry took the chair closest to the roaring fire. Sirius gracefully dropped down beside him, his glass in the air.

"To your health, Harry."

"And yours."

Harry's throat lit on fire as he allowed the liquid to possess him and return feeling to his tight chest. Sirius was staring at him with light, playful eyes, amusement etched on every bit of his devilishly handsome face.

"So. Since you are still in one piece I'm assuming I'm the first one you've run into this morning?"

"Is it really morning?"

"Ah, morning." Sirius looked wistful. "How I treasure the silence."

Harry laughed. "That bad?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he generously refilled their glasses.

"Severus is fine. He's actually a wonderful reading partner." Harry's eyebrows rose exponentially upon his head and he dropped his jaw with a disbelieving laugh. He tried to picture Snape and Sirius reading to one another amongst the oddities of the absurd Black drawing room that he had often explored with Hermione. "Well," Sirius cocked his head as he thought hard. "More than anything, he reads out loud, a habit I'm afraid I've yet to inform him of, and I just sit there and listen, laughing only when it is completely inappropriate to do so. Most of the time he ignores me, but every once in awhile he will throw me a Snivelus glare and I begin to laugh uncontrollably at the memory. He usually leaves after that; I expect he thinks I'm either drunk or mad…I'm usually both." He added in an afterthought as he took another swig. "That's what dying will do to you." His eyes moved to a far away place, not with sadness but with resignation before returning his gaze to his worried looking Godson. Sirius grinned.

"So yes, Severus and I are on remarkable terms…considering."

"Can't say I'm not shocked."

"Nor can I."

"And Ron? Hermione?"

"You mean individually? Or as an item?" Sirius linked his fingers together and looked down at them in confusion.

"I guess individually?" Sirius nodded once, his brow furrowing even more.

"Well Ron is…a bit difficult. I've given up on trying to control him, but it seems as though Hermione has once again picked up the slack." Harry felt guilty about that. "Don't get me wrong, she's doing just fine. Hermione is…very _energetic_ when it comes to her duties, very eager to learn, explore, and correct everyone. At all times."

"Sounds like Hermione." Chuckled Harry.

"She's been a very calming presence here, well that was until recently. Plus, I love to laugh at her."

"What do you mean at her? Harry bristled.

"She's very amusing, easily embarrassed and wound up, especially around Malfoy." Harry's entire body tensed.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius grinned evilly before waving Harry's question away with a flick of his hand.

"You'll see."

At that precise moment, the two people in question came storming through the door and into the kitchen, completely unaware that they had an audience.

"Enough!" Hermione whispered viciously.

"It's enough when I say it's enough." Malfoy hissed, stalking after her. She whipped around to face him, furious. Harry sat transfixed; Sirius was watching Harry with hilarious anticipation as if to say _Hold onto your seats!_

"Of all the insane things to say….the _arrogance_ , the undermining!" She sputtered in rage, her chest heaving with indignation, as he slowed his pace, getting right up in her face.

"Admit it, Granger. You're so pissed off because you know, deep down, I'm right." Draco's arm snaked out and he grabbed her around the waist as Harry reached for his wand. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's arm, willing him to wait, as he leaned forward in anticipation; it was as if he were watching a particularly exciting action sequence in a film. Hermione looked more than affronted at Malfoy's bold gesture, though her cheeks were a delicate pink.

"How _dare_ you-" She began.

"What?" Taunted Malfoy, pulling her flush against him. "He'll never satisfy you-"

That seemed to be her breaking point. Hermione gasped in outrage a split second before her open palm collided with his cheek. There was a deafening silence and then, Malfoy….was laughing. Openly, loudly, with cheer! Harry was so shocked to hear genuine mirth erupt past Draco's sneering lips that he momentarily forgot he was angry. Sirius gave him an "I told you so" look. But then Harry's shock went into overdrive as his gaze landed on Hermione, who was definitely fighting against her own amusement at whatever the hell had just transpired. She quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she watched Draco continue to heave with hilarity.

"Wow Malfoy, you must really like it rough." _Now that was out of character. What the hell was going on? Was this, his, Harry's fault? Had she gone mad?_ Harry tried to form half fragmented theories as he took in the absurdity playing out before his very eyes.

"Well, he is half Black." Was Sirius' drawl from the shadows.

Hermione jumped a mile high, her eyes wider than a deer's in headlights. Her gaze fell to Harry, his jaw was hanging open in shock.

"Harry!" She squealed. She chanced a glance at Draco, he looked happier than a pig in shit. Was there nothing he wouldn't do or say to get her fired up?

"Morning, Potter." He drawled. Harry wished in that moment, that Hermione would have slapped him much harder.

"I…" Hermione cleared her throat looking anywhere but at Harry. _My God, I can only imagine what he thinks!_ "-just got back from the Ministry-" Draco strolled over to the table, settling himself in. He threw her a haughty glare.

"And where the fuck was I? Timbuktu?"

Hermione's eyes snapped up at his rude tone and accidentally fell on Harry; she had noticed the blood, immediately. She rushed forward throwing herself onto him.

"What happened?" And she was off on a rant. Hermione ran her hands and wand all over him looking for wounds. Draco snorted in disgust and averted his gaze. Harry could barely absorb her words, all thoughts currently fixed on Malfoy. _What the fuck was going on?_ He needed to speak with Ron. Harry forced himself back to the present. "Harry if you don't tell me this instant-"

"Hermione. Look at me." He grabbed her wrists to cease her assault. He was still sore from battle. "I'm fine, everything's fine." _Is it?_ He thought to himself.

Her eyes shown with unrelenting concern as she glanced down at his clothes. "And Neville?"

"He's fine." That wasn't technically a lie. She instantly relaxed and threw her arms around him in relief. He hugged her back tightly; her love and concern made his throat clog with emotion.

"If you're done molesting our _boss-_ " Came Malfoy's sneering drawl. " I'd like to begin the briefing."

Hermione threw him a withering glare before extracting herself from Harry's grasp and seating herself next to Draco. Even though he knew it was procedure, it made him more than smug as he raised a challenging eyebrow to Potter.

"Harry, looks exhausted." Hermione stated. "It can wait-"

"No." Both Harry and Draco spoke at the same time. "Go ahead Hermione." Harry continued, shooting a glare at Malfoy which was returned with a sharp sneer. Hermione gave Sirius a small, embarrassed smile before becoming all business.

"November the 28th, 21:00 hours, coordinates-" Draco waved his hand with impatience, cutting her off.

"Fuck, Granger, does _everything_ about you have to be so rigidly structured? Just tell them what happened." Hermione puffed up like an indignant bird of prey, seconds from clawing this snake's eyes out. She turned on him ready to explode, but then something clicked. _This is what he wants, no?_ She thought savagely. _To make me lose my mind and therefore undermine my reasoning and the validity of my statements._ She decided right then in there that she would fool him. If he thought her to be so rigid, overly logical and therefore completely predictable, then it was her duty to knock that knowing smirk off his face. She snapped her mouth shut and turned back to Harry.

"Malfoy and I went to SOHO. We found the band of Snatchers. It was relatively simple, even though Malfoy complained about the rain and questioned my sense of direction several times, hence bringing unwanted attention to us- his hair didn't help. " She looked at him as if he was a particularly nasty bug. "I restrained the suspects and Malfoy beat them up _then_ questioned them." She threw in a disapproving sniff to emphasize his clear breech in procedure. "Of course that was after we took a portkey to the Ministry, he's above the rules you see? We left the captives with Kingsley and filed our reports. Then Draco bought me a coffee." She paused there to let the full affect of her words sink in. It was a conversational tactic she had picked up from the devil on her left. " _I_ wanted to discuss all the information we acquired-" She threw a bundle of notes across the table to Harry. "- all the evidence against that foul, evil woman. But Malfoy here, was much more interested in insulting Ron, smoking all my fags, spiking my coffee with a flask he _illegally_ nicked off some bum in SOHO, and trying at least 600 ways to put his slithering appendages all over and inside of my person." Harry's furious gaze snapped to Malfoy.

"You did _what?_ " His voice was a deadly calm.

"I'd like a pay raise, Harry," Hermione continued with a supreme air of snobbery. "if I am to be forced into such an unsuitable working environment."

"Forced!" Draco's eyes had become a foreboding pewter. "Surely you don't mean in the library last night when you threw yourself at-"

"Oh please Malfoy! You are delusional."

"And what does that make you?" He snarled. "Alice in fucking Wonderworld?"

"Land! Wonderland! Stop using Muggle references if you aren't going to say them CORRECTLY!" She nearly screamed, jumping to her feet.

"Why not? Isn't that what you want? Your little experiment to fuck with my head and turn me into some Muggle loving fool!" He roared standing suddenly and facing her head on. She scoffed at that.

"We all know that's about as likely as me becoming stupid. I'm not _stupid_ Malfoy."

"Could have fooled me!"

"Are we to have a duel?" Sirius asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"More of an obliteration." Hermione growled. Draco looked down at her. Her beautiful breasts were heaving through her white tee shit, her cheeks flushed with passionate rage…Draco's eyes fell to her lips and desire flooded him, momentarily halting his furious brain. He hoped she felt as hopelessly frustrated as he did. They stood there, inches apart, staring at one another as their anger simmered, only to be infused with a very uncomfortable emotion that neither of them seemed to be able to place. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. Hermione snapped out of her trace and lowered her eyes as she quickly dropped into her seat and began nervously twirling her wand. Malfoy was still standing, staring into the space where she had been moments before. It looked as if he was contemplating a very serious revelation, or perhaps murder.

"Malfoy." Harry's voice broke the tension. "I'm putting you on potions duty-" Malfoy's gaze turned furiously to Harry, his eyes like painfully sharp ice. "-until further notice." He wanted to say until you both figure out your intentions, but Draco slammed his palms onto the table with a deafening THWACK that made Hermione cringe. Maybe she had been exaggerating a little bit...he looked beyond pissed off. Draco leaned over the table, looking at Harry with cold and unfeeling eyes.

"So that's my sentence?" He hissed. "The Boy Who Lived to be Fair…of course you'd only listen to _her_ side. Your perfect little princess." He spat with venom. "Who cares what I have to say, right?" Word of a Death Eater and all that." He turned away.

"Malfoy, I don't have time for you and Hermione's...unresolved issues. Until you two…sort things, I don't see another option."

"I do! Punish her too! Let us work it out. _Together_." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Surrounded by poisons and Veritiserum?" Sirius raised his eyebrows in delight at the thought.

"They'd most likely blow up the dungeons." Harry insisted.

"Fine by me." Sirius quipped. Harry eyed his Godfather with hesitation before turning back to the two people who were making his head ache.

"I'll…think about it."

Draco snarled with annoyance. Harry's eyes fell on Hermione, whose silence made him suspicious.

"I'd like to speak with you, _privately."_ She nodded slowly, still not lifting her gaze. Harry could see her brain throbbing with excuses and explanations. They both stood.

"Congratulations, Granger," Malfoy spat at her as she walked past him, her nose in the air. "You've won the prize for biggest fucking bitch, ever." She smiled blandly up at him.

"Harry, let's go up to the Drawing room, it's rather cozy up there and we will be removed from prying eyes and overly inflated egos." She reached for his hand, pulling Harry from the room without a backward glance, but her sultry voice carried loudly as the door swung shut. "Remember that one time when we _explored_..." She broke off into a whisper and he couldn't quite catch the words that were followed by Potter's laughter.

The rage that was humming through Draco's body was surely going to bring him to his knees. He drew back a chair viciously before slamming himself down onto it. Her and Potter, their excessive affection for one another, made him sick. He racked his brain for memories of the two of them, trying to find moments that could prove the validity of the intent behind her statement. _Cozy indeed_. Weeks ago Hermione had confided in him about how devastated she and Potter were when Weasley ran off like a coward for a few months during their hunt for Voldemort's horocruxes. _Away from prying eyes_ … a graphic image of Potter inside of her, his naked limbs wrapped around her sweet, sweat-glazed flesh, made Draco heave for the whiskey bottle. _Explored_.. _._ He brought it up to his lips and gulped greedily desperate to diffuse the jealously rotting away at his insides. Sirius laughed at the expression on his face.

"This is war." Draco hissed, his hand clenching tightly around the bottle, fantasying that it was Granger's throat underneath his firm grasp, whether in pain or pleasure, it didn't matter. Sirius brought his glass to his lips, which were quirked with glee.

"All's fair, mate."

Draco smoked the rest of her cigarettes in brooding silence, trying to destroy her natural scent that was clogging his brain and his dick with despair, driving him to The Cliffs of Insanity. He was addicted, he was fucking sick.

Sirius watched on. _Yes, it was good to be alive._ He could appreciate this clearly "driven mad by desire", _insane_ relative. Draco was living, though it was hard, he was alive and he could _feel_. _Where was Kreacher?_ He was going to need a refill.

Maybe just maybe, Sirius had been mistaken. Perhaps it would be Hermione Granger who drove Malfoy to madness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi lovelies!**

 **Quick Author's Note: Since I am writing as fast as I can within the small time frames of free time that I possess, I am unfortunately human and prone to making mistakes. As I write this story, I will continue to edit the previous chapters quite obsessively. Therefore, it might, just MIGHT be worth your time to go back every once in awhile and start from the beginning. Not for my own ego, but hopefully for your further insight into the story I am weaving. Thanks to all for your love and encouragement.**

 **M. x**

It was exactly 8:59 in the morning and Hermione was already wishing for the day to be over. She had an awful start to say the least. Bickering with Draco amused her, however, _fighting_ with Malfoy was a completely different story. It emotionally wrecked her to the brink of madness, and she was sure that it would be, any day now, that he would make her snap.

Apparently, today was the day. It had started off with accidently falling on top of him during their Snatcher take down shortly after 1am. They had been in the freezing rain, stalking around in cold, foggy alleyways, alternating between arguments and flirtations for the better part of three hours. She had slipped on the slick cobblestones, reaching out for any sort of stability she grabbed him, and they had ended up in the most embarrassing of positions; his toned body pressing down onto hers, his hot breath falling onto her exposed neck. Of course he was crude and arrogant about it, which did nothing for Hermione's nerves.

After leaving the Ministry around 5am, he had insisted on coffee and listing a thousand, mind you, perfectly logical reasons of why her and Ron were not a good fit. She had become belligerent at the liberties he had taken when speaking about her personal life while he reminded her he was just being an honest…."friend." She had rolled her eyes at that. His moods were giving her whiplash; he swung so hard and so frequently in opposing directions that it made her head spin. And she was the Queen of multi-tasking.

Lastly, there had been their massive blow out in the kitchen not even fifteen minutes ago, at exactly 8:45am. Hermione had been counting. Oh yes, she had fucked up, big time.

Her gazed turned to Harry who was, at present, studying the Black family clock from its resting place. He was beyond suspicious of her, she could hear it in his forced laughter and the way he was being uncharacteristically quiet. And she had given him good reason to be, babbling away like an utter idiot in the kitchen, thinking her little ploy to get Malfoy back for his spiteful comments was worth risking Harry realizing the magnitude of the completely out of control situation that she was facing. But it was his fault! Harry was the one who brought Malfoy here, who condemned her to his brain grating insensitivity and rude comments and stupid arguments and gorgeous eyes… Ugh! Harry expected her to take care of everything, as always! Fueled by her anger, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss?" Her voice filled with a suddenly violent tone caused Harry to turn. Why was he wasting her time?

She had spent the last 12 and a half minutes giving Harry the entire breakdown of her findings on Umbridge. She enlightened him on the "beings" that were behind these killings; Umbridge was using half-breeds as well as wizards for her dirty work.

After taking a portkey to the Ministry, Hermione and Draco spent time questioning all of them. The humans admitted they were working for Umbridge and that they were indeed receiving payment, not from Umbridge directly, but from an anonymous source; Draco had beaten that confirmation out of them. But they couldn't reveal where she was or what her next move would be. Or the name of anyone else involved. Draco and Hermione both agreed that they were cursed with dark magic and therefore would die if given Veritserum; as much as they were criminals, Hermione didn't believe in anyone dying an excruciating death; Draco had wasted thirty minutes arguing against her, insisting that their intelligence could end Umbridge. Hermione had won the battle by absolutely refusing to even consider it, causing Draco to taunt her about being a soft touch and not taking their work seriously. That had sent her flying off the handle and she had needed several glasses of water and Kingsley's soothing voice to reassure her she had done the right thing, before returning to the holding cells.

To Hermione's complete outrage the half-breeds referred to themselves as such. They consisted of half-trolls, half-goblins and they admitted to her that there were half-giants invested in their cause as well, though they were not currently residing in London. The memory modifications performed on them were so complex that Hermione was sure it would take months if not a year to undo the damage, and that was only if it was done correctly. When Hermione brought it up, Draco had coldly reminded her that they didn't have that kind of time.

Infuriatingly enough, Harry had agreed with his point. Hermione couldn't express the pain she had felt for these poor creatures, abandoned by their families and literally brainwashed into slaving for the enemy. It was sick, and it made her want to do something rash. Maybe Malfoy was having some affirmative affect on her; she had wrapped up her briefing by suggesting that it may be time to lay the bait. While the rest of them kept digging, Hermione proposed that she come out with an official statement of sorts or organize a public event, something to infuriate Umbridge so completely that she would be forced out of hiding, forced to slip up. And then. Justice would be served. A slowly smirk curved onto Hermione's face at the thought. She pulled herself back to the present. Harry, who had agreed to consider her valid proposition, was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"You smirk like him, you know? I've noticed that recently, within the last month or so. Don't think Ron has, but I know you Hermione. I do." She tried as hard as she possibly could to hide her shock at his perceptiveness. Her face turned quickly into a scowl.

"Are you implying that Ron doesn't _know_ me?"

"Not like I do." Hermione looked away from his gaze. _Yes_ , of course. How could he ever let her forget? She mused angrily, they had been lonely, and isolated… miserable and willing to do anything to protect one another from the despair that loomed over their heads during those dark, fathomless nights. Yes. Harry had taken her virginity and a bit more, but it was the past, he was happily back together with Ginny and Hermione was, well…conflicted. She dropped onto the couch with resignation and turned her sour stare to a sculpture of a witch who was writhing uncontrollably and screaming in silent pain. _How fitting._

"Hermione." She refused to meet his gaze. She suddenly felt the couch sink down next to her and a warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Just…tell me what's going on. Please."

"Harry, I-" She looked up at him. "The last six months have been…challenging." For Hermione to describe a situation as such was rare. "Ron and Draco have been completely unmanageable. They are a constant source of hate and negativity, bouncing off and colliding with everyone else who is living here. It's unfair and it's immature."

"You seem to be fanning quite a few flames yourself." He hedged.

"That's not. It's not what you think."

"And what exactly do I think, Hermione?"

"Look, I'm just trying to do the right thing here, but it is becoming more and more impossible." She threw his arm off of her and stood quickly, looking down at him with fierce determination. "You're the one who put all of us in this situation. You are the one who forced us together! Was I supposed to take Ron's path and continue holding onto stupid prejudices when it is the very thing we are _still_ fighting to destroy!? Yes, I forgave him, yes he is a human being. So is Pansy. They have changed, I know it might not seem like it, but I swear to you, he is different."

"And here I thought I was going to have to be the one defending Malfoy to you." He raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Don't patronize me Harry." She snarled, moving toward the wall to gaze at the massively ornate tapestry of the Black ancestors. She found the Malfoy connection quickly and ran her finger over the burn mark where Draco had once been. _Blood_. She thought contemptuously. _Who had time for it?_

"I will only say this once. And I refuse to ever repeat it, but, I believe Malfoy may have a point." Her gaze snapped to his with shock.

"What?" She gasped.

"Maybe you two need to sort this thing, you've got going on, out…together. I think it's the only way."

"What?" Hermione was panicking. "No, no you can't do that. Harry, please. It won't fix anything, it will do the opposite. Please, please don't make this worse."

"What worse?" His brows furrowed at her distress.

"I, okay. I admit, I might have fibbed a bit…ab-about how bad he was during our mission. But I promise. I _promise_ I won't do it again. I'll stay out of his way."

"What are you hiding Hermione? I've only seen you like this a handful of times and it's always when you are hiding something!" He yelled with frustration. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing! Okay? Nothing."

"And Ron? What about him?"

"Ron has been absolutely horrid to me!"

"Well maybe if you weren't spending so much time with Malfoy-" Hermione raised her wand with lightening speed and blasted an ugly black vase, with dead spiky thorns contorting out of it, to smithereens. Harry eyed her warily.

"Just…just break it off with him , if it's not what you want. " He stated firmly, avoiding her incredulous look.

"What?" She scoffed. "And are we to continue living here like one big happy family?"

"Is that why you haven't done it then?" Harry's words had an impact on her that she couldn't believe was possible. _Had_ she just been with Ron out of convenience? Did she even want to be with him anymore? All the energy drained from her limbs as she sunk down into a chair and covered her eyes with her hands.

"No." She whispered terrified as the truth rolled over her in waves; it was as if she was a disembodied voice. "I know if I broke it off with him he wouldn't stay here…and I…I would be fine, but where would that leave us?" She couldn't believe she was saying this. Hermione refused to lift her hands from her face. "I love him Harry, I do. I'm just so tired. So tired."

He was silent for several minutes.

"You need a break." She looked up at him with skepticism. "You're relieved of your duties-"

"Until further notice." Hermione finished for him with an unpleasant sort of mockery.

"I was going to say for the rest of the weekend, but if you need more time…"

"No. Fine. That's fine."

"If I may impart on you, a little advice?"

"Oh please do, Wise One." He ignored her biting sarcasm.

"Be upfront with Ron, the consequences are going to be severe if you chose to continue down your current path, but that's your decision. We're best friends and therefore I'm behind you. Like you've been for all my stupid, fucked up choices."

She smiled at that before her face turned sad.

"He's going to hate me." She murmured with honest disappointment. Ron was her friend, her constant companion, they had many laughs, many more fights, but she could no longer picture their future together. They had always been so different. That wasn't the problem. It was more his unwillingness to even try to understand her, to listen to her, to accept what she wanted out of life; a career, adventure and travel…a family and kids _eventually_ , but what was the rush? Why couldn't Ron understand she wanted more? Was it such an impossible concept to get?

Harry was right, he _did_ know her better than Ron. For God's Sake, Draco flipping _Malfoy_ knew her better than Ron! In six short months Draco had figured her out. He _knew_ her. That realization felt like a knife to the chest. Was she so oblivious to the fact that her and Ron were no longer working, if they ever had? Was the Universe so cruel as to allow Draco Malfoy to plant seeds of doubt within her unraveling mind before Harry Potter blew them into full fruition? Oh God, her relationship with Ron was in shambles and all she had done was ignore it.

Then there was the completely separate issue of her uncouth relationship with Malfoy. If her and Ron were no longer together… _would he_ …? Hermione forced her mind away from conjuring an imagine of Draco's naked muscular back… his hands gripped roughly around her thighs…doing absolutely brilliant tricks to her slick , sensitive flesh, with his perfect mouth. She was bloody mad.

"Ron." Harry's voice intruded upon her thoughts, causing her gaze to snap towards the door. There stood Ron Weasely, looking as if he had just clambered out of bed, although funny enough he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday morning. And he was _never_ up this early unless he was severely hung over. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her observations. He looked sheepishly at both of them before closing the door behind him and edging into the room. A cool silence descended. Hermione had not spoken a word to him since yesterday morning when he had told everyone present to "fuck off." She grimaced at the memory. She had had every intention of leaving the kitchen and going to sooth his temper, in turn preventing him from ruining her chances at getting out of this damn house, but Draco had taken the rest of her energy with his insistent goading and she had given up on mending anything; retiring to the library with her burnt breakfast and bruised ego.

Ron stood at a distance, as if fearful to come any closer. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey mate." He smiled at Harry. "How's it going?"

"How's it going with you?" Harry countered. "I've heard you've been near impossible, lately." Ron frowned.

"Is that what _she_ told you?" He began with impatience.

"No idiot! You only have to live within a 10 mile radius to hear all the ridiculous things you've been roaring about." She crossed her arms and stared resolutely in the opposite direction.

"I told you, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday-" The words tumbled carelessly past his lips. As if rehearsed. Hermione bristled at his nonchalance.

"Apology not accepted."

"Hermione-" Harry began hoping to diffuse the tension. But Ron threw his hands in the air and opened his enormously ill timed mouth.

"How do you expect me to get along with this?"

"With this? WITH THIS?" Hermione shouted close to tears. "You, Ron Weasely, are the worst boyfriend that ever _existed_! You do NOT listen, you do NOT care. I am done with it. DONE!" She jumped from her seat and slammed through the door without a second glance. The sounds of explosive magic sliced through their ears. Hermione was on a warpath. Harry hoped she ran into Malfoy. He sighed turning his gaze to Ron, who he was surprised to find, was grinning.

"Deserved that, didn't I?" He chuckled, lowering himself into Hermione's empty seat. Harry looked on in curiosity. Ron relaxed ten-fold now that Hermione's fury was outside of his presence.

"Look Harry, sorry for all the trouble, but I sort of came to a realization. Maybe, maybe all Slytherins aren't as bad as we thought, you know? I mean, I fucking hate Malfoy, but I might not have to beat his face bloody every time I see him."

"That's very…mature of you." Harry coughed trying to hide his amusement and wonder.

"Yeah you know? I think that's it." Ron's face looked suspiciously dreamy.

"And this…realization of yours…there's no chance it came to you last night? Perhaps while you were down in the dungeons…mixing…elixirs." Ron gave Harry a smirk.

"Your impression of Snape has always been God awful. But yeah, I think Parkinson might have opened my mind. A bit."

"And did she open anything else?"

"What?" Ron sputtered his gaze slipping from Harry's as he laughed nervously. "Are you mad?"

"Are you?" Harry asked sardonically. Ron seemed to contemplate his question.

"Maybe. A Bit. " He looked guiltily up at Harry. "We sort of…passed out, in the library." Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Together?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Together. Yeah. You won't tell Hermione, will you? Nothing happened. It wasn't like that. It just…"

"Happened. Yeah, Ron. " Ron completely missed Harry's sarcasm as he stared unknowingly at a gigantic spider in the top corner of the room, devouring an innocent, struggling moth.

"It just felt right, you know." Harry was uncomfortable with that statement, it brought him back to memories of Hermione's warm body underneath him. Ron could never know. Harry was still unable to forget _them_.

"Yeah." Harry confirmed with a nod. "Just happened." Ron smiled gratefully and then swung to his feet.

"Great. Listen, like I said, I promise I'll cool off."

"You need to work things out with Hermione-"

"I will. Swear." Ron looked thoughtful. "You won't hear another peep against me." He grinned with renewed confidence. "Now…how about breakfast?" Harry conceded, following a much too jovial Ron from the drawing room and back down into the kitchens. If possible, Harry Potter felt more bewildered and out of body now then he had when Sirius had been returned to them.

Strange things were happening in number 12 Grimmauld Place, and he, Harry, was powerless to stop them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harder!" Pansy growled as the sweat beaded off of her forehead and onto her gloriously, bouncing breasts. His hand gripped her naked hip and slammed her roughly against the wall. The other hand tangled in her messy hair and her head was forced back as his teeth bit down on her neck; he thrust into her with all of his strength.

"Yes." She sighed at his chiseled body covering every inch of her own. He knew how to control a woman. And in Pansy Parkinson's mind, there was nothing sexier than that. He grabbed her suddenly by the neck, thrusting her face first onto the bed where he continued his assault. His nails raking down her back as their wet flesh slammed together in rhythm. She moaned loudly, she was getting close. A guttural growl from him and the pressure he was exerting on her hips indicated he could feel her walls clenching. Pansy ground herself against him with utter abandon, _so close so close_ , and just as she lost it, the imagine of Ron Weasely, plowing into her, instead of the man behind her, sent her over the edge. She had no time to contemplate it as her orgasm ripped through her body, shattering her into a million pieces. Sirius followed moments later, before collapsing onto her back.

"Bloody _hell,_ Parkinson." He moaned with relief. "You're going to kill this old man." She smirked as he rolled off her and dropped down onto the bed..

"Don't you have nine lives or something?" She returned, wiping her sweat glazed hair off her face.

"If that's the case, I'm pretty positive you just stole three of them."

She giggled in amusement as she peppered kisses down his tattooed chest and toned stomach. Yum. _Weasley for breakfast and Black for dessert._ It was turning out to be a pretty decent weekend, given she had slept most of the morning away after her little liquid luck experiment. But really, that had been Weasley's fault. She scowled to herself, since when had that annoying bugger occupied her brains? He was ill tempered, stupid and poor. So why did she have such a wonderful time last night? Surely that had been the Felix at work, no? It couldn't be that she had actually _enjoyed_ their rendezvous in the library until almost 6am. Upon waking, a few hours later, Pansy was unaware of her surroundings for several moments. She turned to the redhead lying next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist, and panicked. Then it all came flooding back to her. _Their truce_. She removed herself quickly from his grasp as he snored on, blissfully unaware. With one vile look in his direction, Pansy fled for her quarters and had not thought about him since. Well not _really. Ugh_. She sighed with frustration and turned to Sirius who was watching her with interest.

"Something on your mind?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Hm?" He reached over to caress her smooth stomach and toned legs.

"Whatever it is, I can help you forget it." She quirked an eyebrow at his gorgeous smirk as he lowered his head between her legs, she ran her fingers through his hair with a sigh. Even if the Weasel was right and Black was using her, who cared? She was using him just as well. _Stop thinking about Weasely!_ She roared to herself, completely distracted.

Suddenly, there was a sharp rap at the door. Sirius ignored it and continued lapping up her succulent juices. Pansy sighed in resignation, quickly knocking Sirius off of her with a dainty foot. He tumbled back among the plush comforters groaning with disappointment.

"You beast." Pansy laughed as she threw on a robe, tossed a sheet over Sirius, padded barefoot to the door and opened it.

She looked down to Hermione's fiery eyes, grumpy but very aware expression and the light blush that stained her upper cheeks; she was flustered to say the least. Pansy's lip quirked up in amusement.

"Bad day, Granger?"

"You don't know the half of it." Hermione scoffed, flinging the door open with zest and stalking into Pansy's room; in one hand a bag full of Honeydukes Candy, the other was holding a bottle of Ogden's finest; it seemed to already be a quarter gone. She swung it up in the air with a mighty flourish, twirling around to face Pansy and almost nose diving into the dresser.

"To Me!" She yelled before bringing the bottle to her lips. Pansy let out a shrieking fit of laughter, her eyes falling to Sirius. Drunk Hermione was such a rare thing, oh but how much fun it was. Pansy was delighted at the prospect of such entertainment.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted as Hermione twirled in his direction the bottle still glued to her lips. "You nicked that from my private stash! That's a 20 year vintage, that is!" Hermione scowled, wiping her lips with the sleeve of her massively fluffy bathrobe, her hair looked as though she had spent a few hours in the Rainforest.

"Well," She replied loftily, squinting her eyes in Sirius' direction. "It's bloody disgusting. I don't know how you manage to get it down, and before breakfast!" She was apparently drunk enough to not even concern herself with the fact that Sirius was currently lounging in Pansy's bed completely naked. Pansy chuckled.

"Then why are you drinking it?" Pansy questioned.

"I'm…I'm celebrating." Her face fell at that and she slumped her shoulders in defeat. Pansy frowned. Hermione sighed with exasperation before tossing herself onto the bed and looking up at Pansy. "Ron and I broke up."

"Oh." They _what?_ Was he insane? Pansy's mind was racing. "Why?"

" I can't be what he wants. I don't want to be what he wants. And he definitely doesn't know or care about what I want. Wants. Wants. Wants. Wants!" Her mood swung to fury. "Everyone _wants_ something, but how about giving instead? How about actually being there. You know, _present."_

"Granger you're not making any sense."

"Well that's fine with me! You know why? Pans? You know why? Because everyone says that I am too logical, that I'm a stuck up bitch and you know what?"

"I believe you mean Draco when you say everyone?" Sirius corrected innocently. She ignored him.

" You know what?"

"No, what?" Pansy asked trying to hide her amusement.

"It's over. I'm done being the rational one. I'm removing myself from _both_ of them. I'm going to lock myself up here, drinking all day like you, Sirius. I am taking the weekend off, I am taking it off!" She swigged from the bottle like a drunken sailor before reaching into her bathrobe pocket and pulling out a joint.

"I'm just going to forget." She fumbled with her wand almost catching Pansy's discarded lingerie on fire. She closed one eye, finally managing to light the weed with unsteady hands. Sirius was laughing so hard he was choking.

"You!" He grinned. "Where did you get _that_ from?"

"There are perks to being a Muggleborn." She snapped defensively before inhaling a massive amount of smoke. She sputtered uncontrollably, almost knocking herself clear off the bed. Pansy sat down next to Hermione and took the joint from her hand, sniffing it and staring at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"Awesome. It's awesome." Came Hermione's slurred reply.

"She's right you know, as usual. Just try it Pans."

"I don't know…" She hesitated, she was still wary of Muggle contraptions.

"You cheers-ed to mingling with muggles just yesterday morning, did you deceive me?" He gasped with mocked pain. She turned her glare toward Sirius.

"Don't you trust me?" Huffed Hermione.

"Yea Pans, if Hermione's doing it you know it must be right."

"I'll have you know that's a completely untrue statement. I do lots of things, not right."

"Hmmmm." Was Sirius' agreement as he plucked the joint from Pansy's fingers and practiced his French inhale. Pansy felt her body clench when he turned his devilish gaze on her. "You know, for someone who did some experimenting with liquid luck last night, you seem awfully concerned about a little grass. " Hermione's eyebrows rose at that, while Pansy looked floored. Sirius glanced slyly between the two women before continuing. "Kreacher was cleaning the library last night, when he heard the most interesting of conversations… " Pansy snatched the joint from his hand and inhaled deeply. Anything to get him to shut the fuck up. It burned so badly, she almost choked. Hermione looked hurt.

"You did it without me? I thought we were going to do it together." She pouted. Pansy breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius was watching her with intense eyes.

"And we will Granger. I promise. I think tonight though, we should have some girl time. Just the two of us, what do you think?"

"I'm getting kicked out, am I?" He raised a brow in amusement.

"Yes." Pansy snapped. He rolled from the bed, dressing quickly as Hermione took another hit.

"Thanks for the drinks, Sirius." He mimicked at Hermione as he threw her a look. "I'll be expecting repayment, and now that you're a single woman, that can come in many forms." He grinned in victory as she nearly passed out from his offer. With a quick kiss on her hand and one last arrogant smirk at Pansy, he was off. The door shut quietly behind him and Pansy turned to Granger who was holding the strange muggle grass up to her face again.

Pansy had some. And some more. And then she drove into the whiskey. About 30 minutes later the two of them were a sight to see: lounging across the bed, both clad in bathrobes, the bottle of half finished whiskey between them and sweet wrappers littering the room. Pansy had to admit, she was sensationally relaxed.

"So what really happened with Weasely?" Maybe too relaxed. Hermione huffed and passed Pansy the fag they were splitting, before turning her eyes towards her friend.

"We just don't work. I'm not sure if we ever really _worked_." Pansy nodded sagely, that was how she felt about Draco. Yes, they were still great friends, he was a brilliant shag…but there was nothing else. They cared for one another, sure, but the spark that had been forced upon them since childhood never seemed to light.

"I always thought it would be you and Potter." Hermione closed her eyes quickly and turned away reaching for the bottle again. Pansy took in her body language with interest. "Am I right then? Have you been fucking Potter?"

"Pansy!" Hermione gasped, "Can you please not? Of, of course not. Harry is my best friend…" She trailed off, seeming to lose her train of thought. Pansy snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah? Are you sure that's all?" Hermione took several moments to compose herself before deciding to come clean.

"It's over. Whatever it was, it ended and it's not something either he nor I would care to revisit."

"You sound awfully confident that he feels the same way you do. But I mean, who am I to say? You obviously know him _much_ better than I do…so…."

Pansy smirked. Hermione frowned. Silence.

"I lied." Hermione whispered.

"About what?"

"I don't love Ron. Not like that."

"And Potter?"

"I think I could have…" Her eyes filled with emotion and Pansy reached over pulling her into her arms. "It would have just been so much easier, you know?" Hermione sniffed as her tears fell onto Pansy's robe in earnest.

"Do you think you would have been happier?" Pansy asked, dreading the answer already.

"No." Hermione didn't take a second to think about what she had just said before continuing on. "It wouldn't have made a difference, _he_ would still be here, _he_ would still be fucking up my whole life." She burst into sobs. Pansy rocked her back and forth, patting her head soothingly as Hermione raged. _Oh God._ Thought Pansy, what the hell was she supposed to do now? This whole thing was becoming an utter mess. Finally after several minutes, Hermione pulled back and righted herself, wiping her glazed-over eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just so tired. And I can't sleep, because I can't stop thinking about him."

Pansy looked at her distress, and suddenly felt… guilty, about last night. So guilty that she felt the sudden need to be blunt and truthful with her newfound friend. She sat up quickly, grabbing Hermione's arms with sudden strength.

"Hermione…last night-"

"It's not right that I'm thinking about him at all. Let alone this often. It would never work, would be completely insane to even consider the idea. And I'm fine with that _really_ , I'm fine with being alone. I have more important things to concentrate on then Draco Fucking Malfoy!" She finished with a shout.

"Hermione." Pansy tried again. "I need to tell you-"

"And further more, I will not allow him to go around cornering me and kissing me-" Pansy paused with a gasp.

"When did he kiss you?"

Hermione clamped her lips shut and remained silent. No bother, Pansy would coerce the whole scoop out of Draco later. She figured, with the circumstances being what they were, she would even out the playing field and hopefully quell the look of guilt that had suddenly descended onto Hermione's features. She wouldn't have her new friend feeling sorry over a _Weasel_.

"Weasely and I got drunk last night. After we took Felix." Hermione gasped in shock.

"You did it with _him_? Instead of me!" Pansy saw her anger at Ron as encouragement.

"Yes, we ended up in the library, and well, one thing led to another…." Hermione's eyes were widening at an alarming rate. She should really just spit it out. "We had hate sex. Lots of it. Anyway," She looked awkwardly at Hermione, who was staring at her in complete shock. "It seems as though he's going to try and ignore Draco from now on, so that's something, isn't it? If you two get together then he will be a bit more understanding, no?" Pansy patted her hand and laid back down.

Hermione was silent for several moments before she started laughing, she laughed and laughed until the most murderous of looks entered her eyes and she fell silent staring off into space.

"That filthy hypocrite." She snapped.

"I know, right?" Pansy huffed. "You could do so much better Granger. He's so angry and uncivilized, you are too intelligent for that, obviously. You need someone a little more…refined." Hermione turned her incredulous stare to Pansy.

"You really are the most honest person I know."

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. For saving me whole lot of guilt and heartache. That fucking bastard!" She roared. Pansy was startled by her sudden outburst. It seemed Hermione was pulling out all the stops tonight; Hermione cursing was even less of an occurrence than Hermione drinking. "I'm going to make him _pay_."

Pansy clasped her hands together in glee.

"Hell hath no witch like a witch who has been scortched! Oh how I love a good revenge plot!" She cackled. Hermione smiled despite her mixed feelings about Pansy's confession. In one way, it was exactly what she needed to hear, in another, it sort of hurt. She brushed it away.

"Plot away." She reached for another peppermint imp, her attention now fully focused on Pansy's next words.

"Well, tomorrow night, you know, is my Birthday and I'm planning a little party only at the most decadent French Restaurant in all of London,…just some close friends… I even invited Potter, Weasel _and_ She-Weasel, sorry about that. Feel free to bring Draco as your date…stir things up. I'll take it from there... " Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah, like he'd ever agree to that."

"Hermione, don't play dumb."

"Fine." She snapped. "Just fine." She rolled over and passed out almost instantly.

Pansy thought it was more than _just fine_ as she sunk back into her plush pillows and closed her eyes. The last thoughts before sleep claimed her, were of tomorrow night…it would be the catalyst, the shift in power for the residents of this prestigious home. She smirked in her sleep. _It was the calm before the storm_. And Pansy Parkinson absolutely _loved_ storms.

 _Things at number 12 will never be the same._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Hello! Hoping you're all fabulous. It's raining, it's Monday, and I am full of devious plots….**

 **Thanks for all your reviews, suggestions and questions! (Hopefully, the latter will be answered in the coming Chapters…)**

 **Please enjoy,**

 **M. x**

Her head was _pounding_ ; surely last night had been a dream? Hermione rolled onto her side, slowly cracking open an eye and wincing as light streamed through the high windows. She groaned in defeat as she looked towards the clock. 11am. When was the last time she had a lie in? Usually that consisted of Kreacher bringing her a steaming cup of coffee and buttered rolls, while she indulged in a book, lounging in her cozy chambers. A loud snore from the right side of the bed made her jump and she panicked at the sound of an intruding bedmate. She turned her head much too quickly, causing pain to erupt behind her eyes. _Pansy_. She breathed in relief, noticing her mouth felt like she had been chewing on sandpaper.

 _Never again_. Hermione thought to herself as she pulled her aching body from the bed, several sweet wrappers were stuck in her tangled hair and she brushed at them impatiently as she stumbled to the door.

Hermione checked to see if the path was clear before stepping out and shutting the door behind her. Suddenly, she was hit with a violent wave of nausea as she clamped a hand over her mouth. _Oh God, oh God._ She looked around horrified; there was no way she was going to make it to the bathroom from here. She turned her gaze to a gigantic vase across the hall, stuffed with dead flowers. In seconds, she had torn them out, heaved herself over the antique marble gagging and spewing whiskey and chocolate frogs everywhere. It was just at that moment that Snape chose to appear at the top of the stairs. Severus raised an eyebrow, taking in the sight before him. Hermione sagged in relief against the pot, before dumping the flowers back into the vase and turning to make a quick escape up the stairs. Severus cleared his throat and she whipped around in horror.

"Miss…Granger, I had no idea you valued the Black family décor as much as I." He was smirking evilly. Hermione closed her eyes in mortification.

"Why is it _always_ me?" She whined. At sudden thought, her eyes shot open. "You won't tell Sirius, will you? He'll never forgive me for wasting his good whiskey…"

"Well now that I know you aren't mortally ill, yes, Miss Granger. Your… secret...is safe with me." That did little to comfort Hermione and she frowned at his expression. Snape was always letting on that he knew more about her than she cared to admit.

"Right. I'll just be going then." He gave her an unfathomable look, as she turned swiftly and fled for the upstairs, his snarky laughter ringing in her ears.

Hermione let the hot water run over her; the dull throbbing in her head was relentless, but at least it allowed her a brief reprieve from the way her heart was feeling. Hermione massaged her head in slow circles focusing on her blurry conversation with Pansy last night. _Her and Ron_ …Hermione was inclined to admit that it irked her to no end; how Ron had not come to her room for several weeks, but felt the need to have sex, multiple times, in one night, with Pansy Parkinson; A Slytherin, a pure blood, Draco Malfoy's best friend and ex-girlfriend. How could he accuse her, for months and months, of cozying up to the enemy and then turn around and take it even further than she had? She scowled at the thought.

However, Hermione was a progressive woman and she therefore put the blame, in its entirety, on Ron. Pansy clearly had no romantic intentions towards him, and had even described the experience as full of hate. They were both under the influence, which definitely never helped a situation; and Pansy was lonely. Hermione knew that. She also knew Pansy had a hard time conveying any sort of emotional weakness…connecting physically was the easiest form of expression for someone like her. No, Hermione didn't blame Pansy for Ron's pent up sexual need; she blamed herself. She had gotten so fixated on Malfoy that she had thrown her relationship with Ron completely to the side. Harry said there would be consequences….

Furthermore, Hermione was not a hypocrite and therefore she could not technically be mad at Ron for cheating on her when she had been snogging the life out of Draco hours before. No, she was mad because now that _Ron_ had connected with the enemy, it was all right for everyone else to do so. Now that _he_ had adapted and was okay with the situation, everyone else was allowed to fall into amiable peace, as well. _Fuck. That._ She turned the shower off and stepped out of the steamy bliss.

No, what was really bothering Hermione was the thought of Harry. He had been so conflicted at pushing Draco into her general direction, and the looks he had given her yesterday morning were reminiscent of those they shared in The Forest of Dean. Was he really happy with Ginny? Or had he settled for second best, like she had?

What a horrible thought, Hermione chastised herself. They were happy together, perfect in fact. Just because Ron and her weren't made for each other that didn't give her the right to go ruining other people's perfectly functional relationships. Not even if that person still had a little bit of her heart…Hermione could cry with frustration. A particularly sharp pain sliced through her temple with determination. She was being punished.

She cracked open the door of the Potion labs with stealth. Just one hangover potion and she would be right as rain. She chuckled to herself as she headed towards a storage cabinet and began rummaging through; Malfoy's habit of misusing Muggle sayings was rather entertaining even though she would never admit it. She wondered if he was still furious with her… And as if the Devil himself had been summoned, a loud blast issued from behind a wooden door and Malfoy came rushing through with a flaming cauldron.

"Out of the way!" He screamed as she jumped to the side and he tossed the contents into a large basin followed by the cauldron, which shattered to pieces on contact; an acid-like liquid hissed and spit from the drain as they both jumped back quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione was clutching her chest, her eyes fixed on the pieces of pewter that were now melting.

"That was me, trying to alter Veritiserum." He spat with annoyance as his eyes moved from the sink to her and widened in surprise. Hermione turned toward him, unwillingly and with apprehension. Her hair was still damp from her shower and hanging in ringlets down her back. Draco noticed she was wearing a clean white tee and had apparently forgotten her…underthings. Her skin was basked in a dewy, rosy glow and Draco had the sudden urge to run his mouth all over her flesh. His eyes darkened as he took in her appearance, greedily. Hermione felt her nipples harden at the look he was giving her. Wait what? She glanced down quickly and could feel the blush rising uncontrollably over her body. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, wishing to sink right through the floor.

"Happy to see me, Granger?" She could hear his smirk widening.

"It's just, chilly down here." She spat. He laughed out loud and she opened her eyes. "What?"

He shook his head in amusement before turning back towards the door he had come out of. She followed him against her better judgment, uncorking the hang over potion and taking a dainty sip, _not bad_.

"What are you doing down here?" They entered the second lab, where Draco had apparently been working. There was shit everywhere. He leaned over a cauldron, inspecting it carefully, as he pushed up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Conducting an orchestra, obviously." Was his snarky reply, " Shouldn't you already know? You're the one who had me banished here." He raised an eyebrow at her as she chugged the rest of the potion. "I see someone had themselves a pity party last, I never pegged you as the type to get sloshed alone."

"I wasn't alone." She snapped. "Nor was I having a pity party. And I didn't banish you."

"Oh?" His eyes narrowed as he strolled around the other side of the workbench towards her. " _Potter_ was with you, then?" He spat his name. Hermione looked at him with a little hesitation.

"That bothers you?" Draco gave her a contemptuous look.

"You and the Boy Who Sucks at Life? Getting drunk together? I'm sure Weasely would love to hear about this."

"I was with _Pansy_ for your information. And even if I was getting drunk with Harry it wouldn't matter because Ron and I are no longer together!" She yelled her head continuing to pulse with pain. He snapped his mouth shut at that, but a strange glimmer came into his eyes that Hermione was infinitely uneasy with. She definitely didn't want to know what he was thinking, not one bit, not even- okay maybe, yes. He was getting closer, looking at her like a particularly juicy piece of pray…her survival instincts kicked into high gear as she hurried around to the other side of the table, looking at his work with overly enthusiastic interest.

"Altered Veritiserum?" She asked nervously, looking down to read his notes.

"Really….mmmm…what a concept. That might actually work. Did you come up with this yourself?"

"Yes." He bit out, sounding immensely uncomfortable. She smirked down at his handwriting, _good_.

"So if this works….it would mean we could question the Snatcher's without killing them…Draco, this is brilliant!" She looked up in genuine pride to let him know she was thoroughly pleased. But he had disappeared. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Thanks." His breath brushed the back of her neck, and she jumped so violently she ended up caught between the workbenches, and pressed against his very hard frame. She turned to look up at him, that was a mistake.

She knew there was no escaping this time, he had her cornered; his eyes suggested wicked intent.

"Right. So if we can figure this out, it will mean Umbridge-"

"We?" He breathed.

"Well, _yes_. I'd like to help."

"Did Potter put you up to this?" He scowled.

"No." She exclaimed defensively. "I'm not even supposed to be working, technically I'm on _bed rest_ until Monday." She sounded annoyed at that.

"Well shouldn't you be out having a little fun, then? Instead of, you know, doing the same thing over and expecting different results?" She smiled a bit at that and looked back up at him, he was really so gorgeous…his face relaxed…she could tell the animosity between them was momentarily forgotten.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" She hedged and watched him frown.

"Do you always have to ruin a moment, Granger?" He sighed, exasperated, before pulling back. She realized in that moment she didn't want him to go.

"No." She breathed softly; he paused, his breath catching in his throat. Hermione tentatively rested her hands against his broad chest, which tightened under her touch, and did the only thing she could think to do. She lifted herself onto her toes and pressed her lips against his without a second thought. He stood frozen in shock for several moments before pulling her roughly against him and running his hands down her body possessively. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and devoured her without restraint. Hermione slid her hands up behind his neck and raked her nails through his wondrous hair. Draco moaned into her mouth, pushing himself against her as his lips trailed slowly down her neck, nipping and sucking on her smooth skin.

Hermione's eyes rolled in her head as her toes curled; a rush of lust shot through her. In one swift moment, he had lifted her onto the table and pushed himself between her legs; they parted for him with ease. Draco returned to her mouth, teasing and licking at her, whispering unintelligible thoughts as his hand slid down her side, disappearing underneath her shirt. His skin burned her flesh and suddenly he was cupping her naked breast. He pinched her nipple, rolling it between his skilled fingers and Hermione heard herself whimper in need. _What?_ She pulled back quickly, breaking their contact and gasping for air. Draco's jaw clenched a couple of times, his breathing uneven, as he looked at her with pure lust. Hermione clumsily got to her feet and put a few, much needed, feet of space between them. Draco quickly composed himself; she had to stop shocking his system.

"That was…" She seemed slightly dazed. Her headache had seemed to evaporate. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Was there something _else_ you needed, Granger?" She blushed deeply, there were a few moments of silence and then,

"Are you going to Pansy's party tonight?"

"Possibly." Great. He was studying his fingernails.

"Oh." She looked around, anywhere but at him. Draco was becoming irritated with her lack of response; he turned his sharp gaze to her.

"And? Are you merely asking me because your nosey self can't help it? Or was there a reason for your inquiry?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go…." She cringed at the awkwardness of her proposal. "Together." He raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the table.

"Are you asking me out, Granger?"

"Yes! I mean, no. It's just that-"

"Which is it?" He drawled sarcastically.

"Yes. I'm asking you out." More silence. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And why? May I ask, are you making such a grand gesture?"

"It might be fun." She lied through her teeth and he scoffed at her with disdain.

"If you are finished wasting my time and intelligence: _leave,_ so I can get back to work."

"But you haven't even given me a chance to explain!" She cried, throwing a million excuses and ideas around in her head. He looked at her with a doubtful expression. She grasped desperately at any plan she could formulation that didn't make her look as if this was a "revenge on Ron" mission. "Harry and I agreed that something must be done to bring Umbridge out of hiding. A public event, a statement of sorts that would infuriate her beyond belief and maybe give us a chance to get close enough to stop her. What…."She stopped as a light blub suddenly beamed out from under her wild hair. "…Would be better than a _romantic alliance_ between one of the most well known, distinguished Pureblood heirs and _The_ filthy, little Mudblood?" His eyebrows raised in shock as the words slid off her tongue with a suggestive look. He composed himself quickly before crossing his arms and looking away, thinking hard. Now that was an idea, but hadn't she realized his name was shit in those circles these days? No matter, he was still going to take advantage of the opportunity she was freely offering. He'd amuse her for now.

"I'm wanted dead just as much as you are by Umbridge and her gang. "

"As if she would want the spilling of _pure_ blood?" Hermione scoffed. "I think you're mistaken."

"They'd rather me dead than procreating with a Muggle-born." He argued. She thought on that for a moment.

"Yes! That's it!" She smiled widely.

"God, Granger. Your sensitivity is astounding."

"No I mean, that will definitely bring her out of hiding. Especially is she is working with someone who is a maniacal pureblood, _invested_ in her little killing game. You and I together…publically, she would want to act on it, _I'm sure_. The opportunity to-"

"Kill two birds with one stone." He smirked at her look of shock. That might have been the first one ever, of her expressions that he had gotten correct. "Alright Granger, I'm in."

"Perfect. This is going to be great." She was suddenly giddy at the prospect.

"What a morbid sense of humor you have… Let's just focus on not getting ourselves blown up before tonight." She nodded vigorously as she began tying an apron around her waist and flipping back through Draco's notes. Apparently she was here to stay.

"Good idea. We can take this time to discuss our tactics as well." _Oh God_ , she hoped Pansy knew what she was doing…Harry and Ron were going to be, well. At the moment she wasn't quite sure. She looked to Draco for confirmation. Where did he go _now_?

"Yes. Tactics. Don't worry Granger, We'll give them a show." He pulled her tightly against him from behind, yanking down the sleeve of her shirt, as be began exploring her collarbone and bare shoulder with his mouth. Hermione let her head drop back slightly.

"It will…have to be believable." She murmured distractedly. Her brain was doing funny things, it was all fuzzy and soft; _now_ _this_ _is a hangover cure_. She thought to herself.

"Trust me, Granger." His hands ran down her sides causing her to shiver in anticipation, his lips a hair from her skin. "It will be believable, incredibility so, that you might even begin to believe it yourself." Hermione closed her eyes, waiting, _wanting_ him to attack her lips again, there were several moments of silence. Hermione opened one eye; Draco was seated across the table with his notes, looking at her expectantly.

"Shall we…begin?" He asked with amusement, motioning to the empty cauldron in front of her.

"Lead the way." She laughed with false heartiness, he quirked one eyebrow at her peculiar outburst.

 _Lead the way indeed_ , she thought savagely, _straight down the path to hell._

Slowly, her eyes met his gaze from over the table; it was filled with smoldering promises.

 _Hell._ Who was Hermione kidding? She was already there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, you guys are seriously amazing! I so so so appreciate it. Here is the chaos you have all been waiting for...**

 **Enjoy**

 **M. x**

Blaise Zabini was never really an expert on French food, but as he sat in the most well-known and lavish French restaurant in Wizarding London, he had to admit that it didn't really matter either way. He picked at his escargot with disinterest. It was with disinterest that he viewed _most_ things these days: women, status, work, life… and right at the top of that list was polite, though forced, social interactions. And awkward didn't even begin to describe the scene he had set himself in. Not only had an entire hush fallen over the crowd when Harry Potter had walked in, _no_ , now every single patron of the place was whispering madly and casting excited looks at the extremely odd party in the center of the room.

As soon as Potter had sat down, Weasley number one on his right and Weaselette on his left, there had been a few intense moments of sizing up and rude staring. Mostly on Weasel's end but Theo and Blaise were not to be intimidated by a couple of Griffindicks, even if they were _Aurors_. Pansy had thrown Blaise a threatening glare before turning to Potter's squeeze to chat happily. Blaise rolled his eyes with annoyance, of course she expected _him_ to be the responsible one, he always was. With an utterly bored expression, he turned back to the enemy.

"Potter, Weasel. You're both looking _well_." Theo glanced at him with a snort before bringing his drink to his lips.

"Zabini." Potter nodded with a strained grimace. Weasley laughed, looking between Blaise and Theo.

"Always thought you were a bit of a poof, Zabini. Had no idea you two were a couple." Theo's face drew into a menacing snarl but before he could bite back, Pansy opened her mouth.

"Weasely, don't be a prat to my friends or I will be forced to reveal all your dirty little secrets to the rest of London." She indicated, with a meticulously manicured hand, to the gossiping crowd around them. Ginny Weasely smirked, turning her gaze to the two Slytherin men.

"Hello, boys."

Theo smiled lasciviously, licking his lips at her. Blaise almost choked on his whiskey at the death stares Theo was receiving. Ginny seemed unabashed by his gaze, and the tension increased. Blaise smiled; maybe this would be less droll than he had previously thought.

He was wrong. Pansy ordered several bottles of champagne; her and little Weasel ploughed through them, while Blaise had been forced to sit there and endure the presence of these idiots while maintaining peace. He was utterly fucking bored. Why Pansy had insisted on inviting them was completely lost on him. He could understand she had a lot to gain by aligning herself with them…but hanging out with them? Being friends? It was completely absurd. Even if they weren't on opposite sides anymore, there were still years of animosity to keep the fire well-fueled. Just as Blaise put down his fork and was about to excuse himself for a smoke, Sirius Black strolled through the front doors in leather pants, his sunglasses still on. He looked like a fucking rock star and the restaurant erupted in admiration at once. Sirius smiled and winked as he made his way through the tables before reaching them. He kissed a blushing Ginny hello, before slinging himself into a chair next to Pansy; he threw a kiss on her cheek, set down a present in front of her and picked up her glass of champagne as he slung an arm around her chair. Pansy was beyond pleased with this entrance; she looked perfectly in her element. "Don't open that until we are in my bedroom tonight…" Sirius grinned broadly and turned to his Godson.

"Looks like I'm more famous than you these days!" He barked, throwing back the champagne. The Slytherins found great amusement at this, and soon the tension ebbed. Black ordered shots for everyone and Theo seemed to warm up to him considerably after that.

As the drinks flowed, they ate course after course of deliciously prepared dishes; talk of Quidditch erupted and even Ron had joined in with the light banter. Blaise however, was watching Pansy, who kept checking her watch and smirking, wider and wider every time. His eyes widened in shock when she pulled out a muggle phone and began typing on it, her eyes turning positively wicked. She returned the phone quickly to her purse, muttered something into Sirius' ear and then indicated towards the two empty seats across from Potter. Blaise was suddenly very curious, could there be more entertainment on the way? Pansy's eyes fell to Blaise and she gave him a look of great anticipation, such an impishly sexy smile could mean only one thing: Pansy Parkinson was plotting. A storm would be coming.

There was the sudden sound of breaking of glass from the entrance and a woman's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Oh I'm so sorry! My fault, completely." A male voice laughed, it sounded vaguely familiar. All heads snapped up and a hush fell over the entire place. Blaise was sure that Christmas had come early; there stood Hermione Granger in the sexiest black dress he had ever seen. And right behind her, all dashing and devil may care, was Draco Bloody Malfoy. Hermione was blushing deeply as she quickly tried to make her way through the crowd, though the affect was somewhat ruined by her unsteady walk in much too high of heels; but she was beyond stunning. Draco walked close beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back. He was sauntering grace, his smugness radiating throughout the room. Damn, Blaise couldn't believe how perfect they looked together. Some of the people dining had actually taken out cameras and were now openly discussing this most sensational event. As soon as they reached the table, Hermione kissed Ginny and Pansy hello quickly before slipping into the seat next to Zabini.

"Well, well, well…what do you think, Theo? Is this not the most wonderful of surprises?" Malfoy smirked, as he took his seat next to her. "You look stunning, Hermione. It's truly a _pleasure_ to see you." He swiftly grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Blaise, you're looking rather dashing yourself." Ron snorted, Hermione acted as if he wasn't even there.

"You remember Theo, no?" Hermione nodded, looking at Theodore Nott. He had certainly gotten handsome. What was with these Slytherin men? In their all black suits…Damn, it was doing her head in.

"Hello, Granger. Looking mighty fine, never realized what a set of tits-" Draco growled at him.

"Play. Nice. Theo." Theo's innocent eyes landed on Blaise.

"What? I was just trying to give the lady a compliment."

"Granger, you look fucking amazing!" Pansy shouted quite loudly from the end of the table.

"Thanks, Pansy." She muttered, laughing despite herself. She turned her gaze to the man sitting across from her. Harry looked weary as well as angry; Hermione wasn't sure but she might have seen a hint of betrayal slip across his features, or maybe it was jealously.

"Hello, Harry." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Draco arched an eyebrow at him before turning to look at the Weasels', neither were happy about the unspoken interaction between their two friends. Hermione looked away first and conversation resumed. Harry waited a few moments for Ron to become distracted, before attempting to gain Hermione's attention, discreetly. Lowering his voice Harry leaned towards her over the table.

"I've thought some more about your proposal…I think it's a solid plan, but we are going to have to work it out together, okay?" Hermione nodded, blushing a bit as she chanced a glance at Draco, willing him to stay silent. He had one eyebrow raised and was definitely curious.

"So." He began, turning his eyes to Harry. "I'm guessing that means Granger here didn't tell you about her little plan? To use me as part of this scheme?"

She closed her eyes. Harry shook his head, apparently too shocked at Hermione confiding in Draco to speak. Malfoy lowered his voice even more, so that no one else could hear, as something Sirius said sent the rest of the table into peals of laughter.

"Did she mention that us being seen together in public would bring Umbridge out? She told me you approved her plan." Harry looked at Hermione with shock.

"I didn't. Hermione, I told you I would _think_ about it and we never discussed details… You went over my head." He looked thoroughly annoyed at that.

"I-I was… The idea just came to me, and Malfoy agreed." She threw him a dirty look.

"So that's why you are here together." Harry said with a grimace.

"No one else can know Harry or it would ruin the whole thing."

"I'm not happy about this Hermione, not one bit-" But they were interrupted, apparently their private discussion had gained some attention.

"What are you whispering about over there? You just missed my best joke." Sirius pouted and Hermione abandoned the conversation with relief. Draco was still looking at her curiously, trying to figure out why she had asked him out if the plan wasn't set into motion yet. Perhaps she just couldn't stay away, he smirked at that thought.

"Hello Sirius." Hermione threw him a dazzling smile.

"Hermione, glad to see you steady on your feet again." He glanced down at her heels. "Well, kind of."

"Pansy made me." Hermione argued reaching for the glass of champagne Draco poured her.

"Yes, she does have that effect doesn't she?" Blaise continued to watch these interactions with growing amusement.

"Why were you two so tardy? I find it impossible, that you of all people, Hermione, would be late." He commented. Hermione looked dumbstruck by the question, horribly flustered in fact.

"Well, we-" She started to improvise.

"Why have dinner when you can skip right to dessert?" Was Malfoy's shocking reply. Potter's eyebrows flew up on his head and he snapped his gaze to Malfoy's with rage.

"And what the fuck does that mean-?" Ron spat. Pansy kicked Ron underneath the table.

"You said you would behave-" Ron cut her off with an annoyed glare but fell silent.

"We were working on a new potion, and we…got caught up, lost track of the time. Not that it's _anyone's_ business." Draco smiled at Potter with satisfaction.

"Plus it takes Granger ages to fix her rat's nest."

"Thank you, Draco." She snarled. Ginny laughed.

"It's true, plus you had to look _extra_ special for your date tonight." Pansy interjected, smirking in delight.

"What date?" Ron asked quickly. "You're already dating? Wow, Hermione you really-"

"And you really don't want to finish that sentence." Hermione growled.

"Who is he?"

Draco rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance.

"You really are fucking thick, Weasely. Aren't you?" Theo drawled with amusement. Ron looked at Hermione and Draco; his arm was slung over her chair, and their bodies were much too close together…

"What? You're kidding me…this has to be a joke." He scoffed in disbelief. However a dark look had entered Draco's eyes.

"I can assure you, Weasely, my intentions are _very_ serious." It looked as though Potter _really_ didn't enjoy the sound of that..and as Weasely opened his mouth to retort, the look that Pansy sent him made him snap his mouth shut and mutter something to Ginny instead.

Blaise smirked to himself. Well this was definitely getting interesting. Apparently the four of them living together had clearly done their heads in. He was allowing his gaze to scan over the rest of the joint, when his eyes fell on the most horrid of creatures. Rita Skeeter had just sat down at the bar and wasn't even _trying_ to pretend that she wasn't watching them. She was full on staring, practically foaming at the mouth with the story she could throw together about this little outing.

Miraculously, they made it all the way through the cake and Pansy opening her presents, and even another round of shots before shit took a serious detour for disaster. Everyone was pretty buzzed if not, full on sloshed by this time, and Blaise was sure nothing good ever came from a "polite social interaction" turning into a full out boozy debauchery. Guards were let down…egos a bit bruised… and the tension. Merlin, he could _taste_ it. There were too many secrets just waiting to burst at the seams, and as he took another sip of his gin, Blaise exchanged a knowing look with Theo.

Weasely was definitely the drunkest of all, second only to Sirius, who seemed to be climbing higher and higher into good spirits. Pansy followed Ron, only slightly behind and Little Weasely looked as if she had had too much. Hermione was holding her own, though that might have been because she had refused any and all shots. And Blaise couldn't tell if Draco was drunk or just bored. It was a rare thing for Mr. Perfectly in Control Malfoy to really let loose like a wild man. His eyes finally came to rest on Potter, who looked ready to cry, or pass out. He was steadily drinking, his fingers tapping impatiently on the tabletop as Ginny and Pansy went on and on about shopping. Potter's gaze was flicking to Hermione and Malfoy so often that it looked as if he had a twitch.

"I'm bored." Drawled Theo. "Amuse me." Blaise turned to tell him to amuse his fucking self but then he realized Theo's eyes were locked on Ron Weasely, who was returning his comment with a very nasty glare.

"How's this for amusing? How much do you think Malfoy paid Hermione to be seen on his arm?" Theo chuckled as Malfoy's head snapped up at the sound of his name. Hermione's eyes flashed with murder.

"Not all of us can be bought, _Ron._ " Ron's eyes snapped to her; fury clashed with fury.

"Actually, Granger pursued me."

"What!?" Ron yelled. Then he began to laugh. "Now _you're_ amusing _me._ Ridiculous. Absolutely not! Anyone else, just _not_ the ferret; Merlin…I'd rather she was shagging Harry!" Pansy was overcome with glee at this insane outburst and Blaise had to admit that things had definitely taken quite a turn in conversation.

"You selfish prat!" Ginny spat at her brother, she was looking shocked and hurt that he would say such a callous thing. Potter had spilled his wine all over the table; he was beyond flustered; a nervous waiter came running over to fix the damage. But Blaise was pretty sure the damage had just begun. Malfoy was watching Potter's eyes with complete vindictiveness.

"I don't believe Potter would object to that, _would_ you?" Harry's fingers were clenching his wand; his glare was filled with hate. Hermione was sputtering champagne all over herself; she looked at Pansy with immense betrayal.

"You told _him_?" She accused, her gaze swinging back to Draco. Pansy locked eyes on him and he took the opportunity to do something rash; he read her mind with ease. He wanted to know what the fuck was really going on.

The things he saw from Pansy and Hermione's interaction late, last night completely blew his mind. So it was true. Her and Potter _had_ been fucking. And apparently so had the Weasel and Pansy. Hermione agreeing to her little plan: use _him_ to set the Weasel off? Oh wasn't she just the sneakiest little wench, so she wanted to play games, did she? Lead him on just to provoke another man's attention?

And on top of that, she had lied to him, told him Potter had approved her stupid, little scheme. Why did he possibly think he could trust her? Did he deserve her trust? Probably not, and he had just given her a very good reason not to.

"You fucking dick!" Pansy hissed as she tore her shocked eyes from Draco's steady stare. "He used Occulmency on me! Hermione I swear I didn't say a word…"

So his guess had been right. Potter had gotten her. He had been torturing himself over something that had actually happened. Draco felt justified in his spiteful rampage.

"You told her?" Potter's eyes had hardened into intense betrayal as he stared Hermione down. "You told _her_?"

"Not in detail!" Hissed Hermione, tears springing to her eyes.

Blaise felt a smile curling up on his lips despite himself, Weasely was looking particularly lost, but Ginny's eyes had cleared of the alcohol and she was staring at Harry with extreme intensity; magic seemed to be rippling off of her in waves.

"Told her what?" Her voice was shaking slightly.

Draco continued on as if she had not spoken, his gaze locked on Hermione.

"And as tempting as it is to believe that you might have asked me here out of the goodness of your heart, what I just saw in Parkinson's twisted little brain suggests otherwise." Malfoy's eyes moved away from Hermione's shocked face to land on Ron with malice. _Used. To make a Weasley jealous?_ He was not their toy. "Is that why you slept with Weasely two nights ago, Pans? Was it all part of the plan?" Not taking his eyes off Ron, he felt great pleasure at the shocked gasp that tore through the table.

"Gross." Theo made a face. Blaise rolled his eyes. Ron turned to Pansy.

"You were plotting against me?"

"Congratu-fucking-lations Weasley, you finally got there." Draco taunted.

"You slept with a Slytherin?" Ginny turned slowly to her brother in utter disgust.

"Now now," Theo crooned. "I wonder what dear Professor Snape would say to that, Weaselette. You know the dungeons aren't as cozy as your tower, sound…echoes down there. So, don't be a hypocrite. It's not nice." He chided her like a small child.

"What do you- I don't even know what you- SHUT UP NOTT!" Ginny was looking much too frazzled; Pansy was staring at her like she had never seen her before.

"Yes, well. Severus always did have a soft spot for redheads." Was Sirius' preposterous reply; chaos erupted. Poor Harry almost choked to death as Ron grabbed Ginny roughly by the shoulders, shaking her and screaming at her incoherently, Pansy was laughing so loud that several tables covered their ears at the shrieks she was omitting. Hermione was trying to stop Ron while Harry was yelling at her and Malfoy was staring at Theo with amused irritation. Merlin, it was great to have the gang back together, and my God, if Black wasn't one of them.

"How come you weren't in Slytherin?" Blaise asked over the noise, but Sirius just smiled and shook his head.

"Another time!" He yelled back, lifting his glass with a salute. They mimicked him and all drank deeply.

"Shut up!" It seemed little Weaslette had finally lost her shit. She stood suddenly, almost knocking Ron off his chair.

"Oh come on Weaslette. Don't ruin all our fun. " Was Draco's scathing reply.

"Fuck, you Malfoy. It's always you, isn't it? Stirring up a ton of shit. You and your bloody henchmen!"

"Maybe you should worry less about what I'm doing and more about who your boyfriend is doing." Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and Pansy kicked at him under the table. She threw him a glare that meant he was on her shit-list. Like he fucking cared. They started this, now he was going to be the one to end it

"What does he mean by that, Harry? What the fuck is he saying?" Ginny raged.

"Isn't it obvious? I though you had brains, unlike your darling brother." Draco spat.

"Harry?" Harry was silent.

"Someone! Please tell me what the fuck is going on!" She was screaming now, and Rita Skeeter was practically having an orgasm. Blaise set down his drink with an exasperated huff. My God, was he really going to have to be the bearer of bad news? _The bearer of evil tidings hath but a losing office,_ yes he had definitely read that somewhere. Maybe it was in one of those Muggle classics that Draco complained Granger "left all over the damn place." He took a deep breath:

"Potter and Granger clearly had something going on, at some point in time. Most definitely; Hermione confided in Pansy about this little mishap, and judging by the look on Potter's face, no one was to ever know about it. And Draco," He pointed at Malfoy for the seemingly dull intelligence that the Weasely's possessed, was exacerbated by their mouths hanging open in shock. "just blew up their spot, intentionally? Possibly. He seems pretty disturbed about the things he just saw in Pansy's mind and therefore is now questioning his own judgment, and reverting back to being a complete dick bag. Granger is already thinking of her next move and the closest way out of here while holding onto her dignity. Weasely is _still_ trying to comprehend everything that I am saying because he is beyond furious that his sister was literally _doing_ "Extra Credit" in Potions for her entire seventh year. Pansy is pouting and Black is well, being Black. Did I get everything clear, Theo?"

"Sparkling." He drawled and began clapping as if he were watching the most divine of performances. Blaise's monologue was followed by a supreme silence that even Sirius didn't dare break. Ginny sat back down and turned to Harry, holding his hands tightly between hers.

"Is it true?" She sounded utterly defeated. "Did you two…were you together?" Harry looked up at her with tortured eyes and she jerked away as if she had been slapped.

"When? Still?" Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Ginny, please. Can we not talk about this here, with all of them-"

"Please. Harry. Please I need to know." There was long silence.

"It was, when we weren't together. I didn't tell you because…I didn't want you to look at Hermione differently." That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

"What?" She started laughing. "Oh it's not because you were afraid I would leave you, or because you knew it would hurt me…? Hell I could understand that, but of course, of course it was about protecting Hermione, about making sure _her_ feelings didn't get hurt, that she maintained her perfect little reputation. You disgust me!" She screamed, jumping up again. "You don't think I realize that you're in love with her? That you always have been and you always will be? I just thought, I thought I could make you love me enough." She was sobbing openly now. Everyone but Ron reached for their drink.

"Ginny, I do. I do love you-" Harry lifted himself out of his seat, reaching for her. Her hand shot out so quick there was no blocking it, she threw him an upper cut that knocked his glasses clean off his face, then she turned on her heel and took off, leaving all her belongings behind.

"FUCK!" Harry dropped back into his seat and looked at Ron. He was sitting silently, staring at the table. Blaise was sure there was about to be an utter blood bath.

"Ron-" Ron stood suddenly, the look he shot Hermione was pure devastation; and the one to Harry, was one of finality.

"You win." He eyed his best friend and worst rival with pure jealously and loathing. Weasley spat at Potter's feet, he grabbed his coat, and stalked from the restaurant; not before upending an entire table and smashing the glass doors on his way out. Harry's eyes found Hermione's and they shared a tortured, intimate look. Sirius rose quickly to his feet.

"Come on, Harry. Back to the prison we go. You can have your old room, I'll just move Buckbeak in with Snape." He kissed Pansy goodnight before heaving Harry to his feet. "Cheer up, I have some 20 year Ogden's back at the place, that is, if Granger hasn't drank it all." With one last wave at the crowd he departed with his nearly defeated Godson.

Pansy and Theo returned to murmured conversation as waiter's buzzed around fixing the damage that had been done. Hermione quickly snapped out of her trance, took a moment to compose herself and then threw back the rest of her drink. Draco watched her with an emotional intensity that Blaise had not seen in him before. _What could this be?_ He wondered.

"You're still in love with him." He muttered softly. _Was it hurt?_

"Draco-" She was gathering her things in a hurry, but Blaise could tell she was actively thinking about it, apparently so could Draco.

"Then this isn't going to work." _It was hurt._

"I'm not." She snapped. "It's just complicated and thank you for making it even more so." She got to her feet.

"Well hopefully you have learned your lesson." She sneered at his taunting remark.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me. That means, no lying."

"Oh, but we are allowed to read each other's minds without permission?" Blaise smirked, she had him there. Draco ignored her comment, bent on antagonizing her like a spoiled brat.

"And your little revenge plot-" Blaise had to interrupt there.

"Oh Malfoy, are you so redeemed and moral now that you can't even appreciate a little revenge?" Draco snarled at his friend. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It was Pansy's plan, I just went along with it. I thought you'd annoy him the most. I mean, isn't that what _friends_ are for?" Blaise would give it to the girl, she knew how to get under Malfoy's skin.

"How very Slytherin of you." Was his scathing reply.

"I learned from the best." She smirked at him and he conceded a bit. Another thing Blaise had never seen his mate do before.

"Just be careful, Granger. If you are going to continue to play with fire, I might take that as an omission that you enjoy getting burned." He leered at her with devious intent.

"Noted." She sniffed delicately before turning her attention to the rest of the table. "Goodnight everyone, I'd say it's been an exciting evening but that would certainly be a massive understatement. Happy Birthday Pansy, I hope it was everything you wanted it to be." Pansy grinned impishly.

"It was more."

Hermione was all set to leave yet she was stalling; Blaise raised an eyebrow at his friend, if he wasn't going to take her home looking that good then certainly she was up for grabs. Theo seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Hermione, would you like me to take you home?" Blaise asked and Draco threw him a very nasty glare before getting to his feet quickly. Hermione's eyes were dancing with merriment.

"Why, thank you Blaise. That would be very-" And suddenly Draco was planting a fiery kiss on her very tempting lips. Theo whistled. Several people gasped, and then Draco Malfoy was dragging Hermione Granger, heels and all, to the exit.

The three old friends shared a laugh, it was so typical of them to enjoy the suffering of other's, even if it wasn't meant to be vindictive. Chaos was just too much fun.

"Well, I had to provide you with a _little_ entertainment." Pansy began with a quirk of her lips.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Theo. "What's dinner without a show?"

"Preposterous!" Pansy shrieked. Just then the waiter came over with the bill.

"Mademoiselle, the doors, the dishes…" He was stuttering nervously. Pansy opened her mouth to tell him to hunt down Weasely and make him _pay_ for it, but Blaise pulled out a sack of galleons.

"I've got it, Pans. It was well worth it." He chuckled as he paid the relieved man, probably double of what was owed. Of course they could fix the physical damage with the wave of a wand; Blaise was sure this little charge was for disrupting the establishment. Yes, it had _definitely_ been worth it. Blaise felt light, finally something other than disinterest was coursing through his veins. He felt alive from the storm that had exploded upon him. Since the war, he could hardly ever feel anymore. The brash and insane antics of those around him lit a fire of passion in his heart. _Passion_ , that was it. That was what he saw in Draco's eyes. And in Granger's, and the rest of them as well; they were living! That's what Blaise was missing. Now he understood why Pansy put up with them. He turned back to his friends.

"What do you say we blow this joint? Hit the town for a bit? Like old times…" Pansy looked at him in shock.

"Merlin, Blaise, I thought it was past your bedtime? I'm shocked you even made it to dinner." Theo laughed in agreement.

"She's right you know."

"Well fuck it!" Blaise stood suddenly, his eyes alight with determination; the waiter clearing their table eyed him nervously. "Let's get into trouble."

Pansy and Theo exchanged a glance of wicked pleasure.

"Let's." Pansy raised her eyebrow to the waiter. "Pierre, we'd like another quick round of shots. On the house if you will, it _is_ my birthday, you know."


	10. Chapter 10

**A little steam for your Friday evening….**

 **M x.**

Draco slammed the door behind them with a deafening crash. _Her bedroom door_ , to be exact. The look in his eyes was terrifying; he stood there, a raging beast, waiting for her next move.

After forcefully removing her from the restaurant, he had apparated them, most uncomfortably, back to Grimmauld Place, before stalking up the stairs after her and following her into her room. Hermione was convinced she was in shock. But then, she couldn't be in shock because she was positively sure that she read somewhere that people who went into shock were not convinced of anything. And Hermione. Hermione was convinced of a lot at the moment.

First, Ron Weasely hated her. Yes, he most certainly did. And Harry, he would definitely be furious with her, once he gained consciousness from Sirius' medicinal healings of whiskey and opium. And Ginny, yes, Ginny would definitely be feeling some resentment right now… _Oh God…_ she had massively fucked up. If there _had_ been any shock it had been left at _L_ _a Petite Grenouille_ , and had now worn off; she was beginning to shake. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to drown out the sound of Malfoy approaching her.

She snapped her eyes open and jumped away from him, trapping herself against the wall. He looked at her with anger and something that could have been hurt. Whatever he saw in her eyes made his jaw tick several times.

"What's this?" His whispered menacingly. "The perfect little Mudblood is afraid of the big bad Death Eater?" His lips curled back with disgust as he closed in on her.

Rage burst through every inch of her skin, scorching her blood and setting her brain on fire. Her wand was instinctively at his chest before she knew it. He smiled at her. _Fuck._ He had been baiting her and she fell right into it.

"Fear? Hermione Granger doesn't fear anything." He taunted with a sadistic whisper.

"She certainly fucking doesn't!" She was trembling with magic. Draco pushed closer to her, forcing her wand into his chest.

"Then show me. Show me how fearless you really are." He rested his arms on either side of her head, against the wall, holding her in place. She watched him for several moments before dropping her wand.

"What the hell am I doing? What do you want from me!?" She cried, slamming her head back against the wall with frustration. He took advantage of her outburst by quickly disarming her and grabbing both of her wrists with his one hand. For such delicate looking fingers, they certainly were strong. "Let go of me."

He raised one eyebrow at her vicious snarl. "No." He pushed his full weight onto her as she struggled against him. The things that little black dress was doing to him… driving him out of his bloody mind.

"Stop it Granger!" He barked. "Will you just fucking listen for a second?"

"No." She snapped; though huffing with annoyance, she ceased struggling against him.

"I believe the answer to your first question is, _pretending_. You are _pretending_ not to _want_ me." She scoffed and stomped on his pristinely polished shoe. He winced slightly. "And the second…" He pulled back and looked down on her with an unfathomable expression.

"What do I want from you, Hermione Granger." The sound of him saying her name sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine. He bent close to her ear. "Everything."

Hermione frowned for a moment before looking up at him.

"Well that's not vague or anything-" But all thoughts after that were completely lost as Draco dove his hands into her silky curls, tilted her head back and stared deeply into her eyes with an emotion she could only later describe, as victory. She had given him the in he was looking for, with her perfect fucking question. Typical. "I want it all." He growled as his gaze raked over her with possessive need. "You. All of you." He paused for a moment before lowering his lips but a breath away from hers. "For as long as you'll have me." Hermione couldn't recall who had actually sealed the deal, but suddenly the sense to get as close to him as physically possible slammed through her like a mighty wrecking ball. She was in his arms, he was dominating her completely with the most intense kiss she had ever received. His hands and mouth couldn't get enough of her and Hermione was sure every inch of her body was on fire. She was burning and shaking, completely overwhelmed by his passion.

"I. Want. You." He demanded between kisses. He was now steadily making his way down her throat, his hands grasping at her hips and thighs as if his life depended on it. He yanked down the thin straps of her dress before devouring her blazing flesh with his wickedly talented tongue. Hermione was convinced that in exactly three seconds she was going to go into actual shock. Her brain was shutting down and her body was taking control. She was helpless to stop it as she moaned with desire and rubbed the complete length of her body up against him. He reached his hand down between them and ran his silky fingers up the inside of her thigh. Hermione let out a cry of need as she clung to his muscled shoulders. His hands reached her silken, shaved cunt and he gasped at the contact of bare flesh. Hermione whimpered against him, tortured by his light touch, merely teasing her.

"No knickers?" He groaned against her neck. " _Fuck_." His lust seemed to be kicking into overdrive.

"Well they were completely impractical, this dress-" She was breathless to explain. He snapped his head up to hers.

"Granger, shut that beautiful fucking mouth of yours." He bent his head down once more to plunder her mouth as his fingers slid swiftly into her soaking wet pussy. _So tight. So hot._ Her nails were digging at his shoulders and now she was begging him in between hot, open-mouthed kisses. He could die right now, a happy man. He ran his thumb several times over her swollen clit, stroking and coaxing gasps of pleasure from her lips. "Tell me Granger." His voice was raw with need. "Tell me," He purred as his fingers caused a delectable shudder to rack her body. "That you're done _pretending_."

"Draco- please-" He removed his fingers from her before lifting her by the waist with one quick movement; her legs wrapped around his hips and he held her against him. She leaned down to kiss him but he pulled back.

"Tell me."

"I…" She looked at him with lust-glazed eyes, her now wild hair framing her beautiful face. "I want you. Draco Malfoy. I want you." Something seemed to have snapped into place. His eyes were deep, deep somewhere inside of her soul. They stared at one another for several minutes, an understanding passing between them. _How could this have happened?_

Draco snapped out of it. He hated how Hermione's wondrous gaze was able to rot his brain within several seconds of contact. He kissed her fiercely, hoping to eliminate all the doubts he was sure would start swimming around in her brain. He carried her to the bed, dropping her swiftly onto her back. She looked up at him with determination, she reached for his clothes, tearing at them wildly. His hands ran over her smooth skin and he shuddered with anticipated pleasure as she reached for his belt.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knocking at the door. Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten. Whoever was on the other side of that door was going to get cursed to hell and back. Hermione was too stunned to move. Draco growled with immense irritation as the loud rapping continued. He ground his teeth together and was already across the room, opening the door, before Hermione could stop him. She had about three seconds flat to jump off the bed before he tore open the door with a growl.

"Miss Granger…" Snape's fist was still raised in knocking motion as his eyes landed upon a very angry, very shirtless, Malfoy. "Draco." Snap amended. He pushed the door wide open and stepped into the room with hurry. Hermione was already trying to explain.

"Severus, this isn't what it-" Her gave her a nasty glare as he crossed the room towards her.

"Your excuses do not interest me, Miss Granger. This…."He pulled out a piece of parchment. "Just arrived for you." She looked at Draco who was frowning in confusion.

"What is-?" He started to ask but a glare from Snape silenced him. Hermione frowned down at the blank card, then turned it over and gasped in shock, the color draining from her face…though her eyes filled with furious determination. Draco was at her side immediately.

"What? What does it say?" He tore the paper out of her hands. As his eyes moved swiftly over the blood red words, his gaze hardened with furious rage. "What the fuck is this?" He spat at Snape, stalking up to the man.

"I've… just…. told you. It arrived minutes ago…from an unknown owl." Draco looked back down at the letter that was clenched in his shaking hands.

 _You're next, Miss. Mudblood. Centaurs are a walk in the park compared to what I have in store for you._

 _Fondly,_

 _Professor Umbridge._


	11. Chapter 11

**Good Afternoon, you guys! Hope your weekends have been splendid. I was unfortunately stuck at work all day yesterday and unable to update…BUT. I've come up with lots of nasty, wicked, little plot points AND have finished outlining this story in it's entirety…with some really scary scenes…baddies galore… lots of sex and unparalleled drama with a SHOCKING revelation. (This is my evil attempt at drawing you further into my crazy mind) As always, thank you for your AMAZING reviews and support. Writing this would suck without all of you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **M. x**

Hermione Granger had not slept a wink. Nor was she inclined to rest her eyes anytime soon. Upon receiving that pathetically, nasty threat, she had kicked into high gear; ripping off her heels and grabbing her wand, she had rushed from her bedroom without a second glance at Snape or Draco. Hermione hurried off down to the dungeons, intent on completing their potion before dawn.

By the time Snape and Draco had joined her, she was hunched over a workbench, her hair wild like a storm of electricity; one hand stirring a cauldron and the other taking notes furiously. She barely glanced at them as they joined her and the three of them spent the rest of the night working on the altered Veritaserum.

It was only when the sound of footsteps in the kitchen began, that Hermione lifted her head from her calculations. _My God._ She gaze at the stone ceiling. Was it already morning? She looked over to Draco who was watching her with the strangest expression. It looked as if he were torn between denial, frustration and exhaustion. Snape was muttering to himself, his eyes, somehow, still keen and alert as he added his own twist to their concoction. He sprinkled an unknown substance that he had brought down from his private stores; the potion hissed and turned a deep red, Snape smiled, staring down at the cauldron. Hermione was beyond curious.

"It must sit for twelve hours...exactly." He turned to Hermione. "Then. We shall test it." He turned to Draco, raising an eyebrow. "Any…volunteers?"

"You could ask Ginny Weasely." Draco smirked at the glare Snape was omitting. "I'm sure she wouldn't object to a little experimentation." Hermione smacked his arm.

"Severus-"

"Go get some sleep Miss Granger." He snapped. "Your hair is absolutely atrocious. I can no longer stand the sight of it." She huffed indignantly and threw Draco a filthy glare before gathering her notes and exiting the dungeons. She slammed the door for good measure.

But no. Hermione didn't get some sleep. She went directly to the kitchens for a strong pot of coffee instead. She would review her notes there and come up with a plan to finish Umbridge once and for all. As she threw open the kitchen door with utter purpose, she was met with two sets of eyes, both extremely glazed over and looking as sleepless as she. All thoughts of Umbridge suddenly fled from her mind. Sirius and Harry were sitting at the far end of the kitchen table sharing a bottle of whiskey. Hermione's eyes flew to the clock.

"It's not even _seven in the morning!_ " She snapped at the two of them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"'Mione." Harry slurred. "I have got a question. Is it still morning if you haven't gone to sleep? Or if you've gone to another place? Like an alternate universe. You know?"

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. "Of _course_ it's still morning. I hate to break to you, Harry Potter, but time doesn't just stand still for you!" He seemed to consider her words.

"Yeah. Yeah…You know, I think you're right."

"Good _Morning_ , Hermione." Sirius grinned with a sloppy smile. She threw him a glare full of disapproval before heading over to the counter to make her coffee. "Lovely party last night, wouldn't you say?" She turned to him with disbelief as Harry groaned and slammed his head down onto the table.

"You are unbelievable, Sirius." Dammit. She added too much sugar.

"So I've been told."

Hermione waved her wand and two cups of steaming hot coffee settled down in front of them. Sirius slapped Harry on the arm.

"Look, mate! Exactly what you need, a little pick me up." Sirius grabbed the whiskey and poured liberally into each mug. Hermione joined them at the table moments later, slamming her own mug down.

"That's _supposed_ to sober you up!" She hissed with annoyance.

"What?" Sirius looked at her in shock. "Why?"

"Why?" She raged, flinging her arms out and indicating to Harry. "Look at the state of him! He- he's an Auror for God sake!"

"But it's Sunday. Day of rest and all that, no?" Sirius patted Harry's back and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Hermione sank wearily into a chair. "He works hard Hermione, he had a bloody awful night. Lay off a bit with the bossing." She narrowed her eyes with a furious expression.

"Listen to me Sirius, I know all about indulging in a little fun-" He raised his eyebrows with a wicked smirk.

" _Do_ you now?"

"But-" She continued loudly, blushing at the tone of his sexy drawl. "We have _more_ important things to worry about at the moment. I can't have Harry in this state."

"You _do_ realize that if you sober him up right now, he's going to be incredibly angry, right?"

Hermione hesitated a moment. She could retire with her coffee and notes to the library, this very moment, and leave Harry to wander around like a drunken zombie, or…they could talk. Or yell. Whichever. What was the difference anyway? Everyone seemed to be yelling at her these days. Or maybe that was her own conscience screaming from inside of her brain. She realized suddenly that once she and Harry got this God-awful conversation out of the way, they could focus on more important matters. That brought Dolores Umbridge right back to the front of her brain.

"This was delivered here last night. To me." She slid the parchment over the table to Sirius, whose grin slowly slid off of his face; he picked it up and read quickly. His gaze suddenly turned serious.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" He took a large sip of his spiked coffee then got to his feet quickly. He walked towards the pantry, slipped inside and began rummaging around.

"Dammit Kreacher! Can you not _lurk_ in here."

"Kreacher is sorry he almost stabbed Master with a kitchen knife. Kreacher will be more careful of where he lurks. Though Kreacher doesn't have to listen to Black, no he doesn't. Mistress Hermione tells Kreacher he can do whatever that pleases him. Yes, Mistress Hermione is the boss of this home." Hermione smiled despite herself. Sirius cursed loudly as Kreacher appeared from behind the door, bowing deeply to Hermione before scurrying off.

Harry raised his head slowly. His eyes blinking with confusion.

"Sirius?" He yelled. "Sirius? Did Ginny do it? Did she really sleep with Snape?"

"I'm afraid so." Sirius' muffled reply came from the other side of the door. Harry shuddered and looked as if he was going to vomit. Hermione took pity on him and reached out to grab his hand. His unfocused eyes raised to her worried gaze.

"Hermione? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Harry. It's really me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"So am I." He smiled at her a bit before dropping his head back down. Sirius returned with a bottle of purple potion. He uncorked it with a pop, and set it down in front of Harry.

"Drink up!" Harry jumped at his voice but did as he was told. _Here we go_ , Hermione cringed to herself. Just then, Pansy came bounding into the room wearing nothing but a skimpy nightie.

"Good Morning!" She sung, before flouncing over to the counter and waving her wand, as food began to prepare itself. She moved around in a whirlwind, setting steaming mugs of tea onto a tray with chocolate croissants and fresh strawberries…champagne and juice, the whole works. Hermione watched her in amazement.

"Sirius," She purred from over her shoulder. "Will you be joining Theo, Blaise and I for breakfast…" She turned completely around, posing up against the sink, giving him a wicked smirk. "In bed?" Hermione gasped at her proposition and Pansy shrieked with mirth.

"Granger, you're more than welcome to join us…" Hermione blushed from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

"My _God_ , Parkinson. You are such a slag!" Pansy grinned.

"Are you're _such_ a prude!" With another wave of her wand, the decadent breakfast flew into the air and began to follow her out of the kitchen. "Well maybe not so much after last night, I suspect…" Sirius jumped to his feet with anticipation, he threw one quick look to his Godson who seemed to be returning to his senses and took off after the sound of Pansy's delicious laughter.

Hermione sighed in defeat. Who was she kidding? As if she was going to get any work done with Slytherin Sex orgies happening for the remainder of the morning and probably well into the afternoon. Suddenly, she was wondering where Draco was. _Maybe in the shower…_ A shot of lust rushed through her as she tried to rid her head of such fantasies. _Enough already!_ She turned her gaze back to Harry. _Shit._ All alertness had returned to his eyes and he was staring at her with vivid intensity. Hermione found herself unable to look away.

"So." She began pathetically, not having any clue what to say. After several moments of silence, his eyes hardened into barely suppressed fury.

"So." He spat back at her. "So. So what?"

Hermione was silent.

"So. I got back here last night after getting punched in the face by my _fiancé_ only to literally run into my best mate, who proceeded to punch me in the face _again_ , several times, in fact, _before_ resigning from his position and vacating this twisted excuse for a house. Then, Hermione," He growled with growing agitation. "I went home to find Ginny, who hit me with several hexes, then after hours of screaming, decided to break things off, and reevaluate both of our _horrible decisions._ " He spat as he closed his eyes as if to block out a disturbing image. Hermione was more than a bit upset with his disgust.

"I'm glad to know you feel that way." She replied waspishly. He looked at her with utter rage.

"You know _perfectly_ well that that's not how I feel at all! " He yelled in her face. "What the hell were you thinking Hermione? Why in God's name did you tell that snake!"

"She's not a snake! Draco tricked her-"

"Don't even get me started on that bloody bastard!" He roared standing swiftly and glowering over her in wrath.

"It was my fault! If anything, blame me!" She cried, pushing back from the table and jumping up as well. He stared at he like he had never seen her before. There was an unending silence, and then:

"Your fault? Hermione. It's _my_ fault." The anger left him in seconds and he dropped back down into his seat, his head in his hands. "It's all my fault. Don't you _remember_?" His voice broke. She approached him cautiously, lowering herself into the seat next to him. "It was my idea. I was the one who said we should keep it a secret. I'm the one who pushed you away. If I had just _told_ them…things would be so different right now." Hermione placed her hand on his back and rubbed it in soothing circles, his body shuddered under her touch. "So. You see? You've always been my greatest strength and my most damaging weakness." She closed her eyes at his words and tears, she couldn't control, slid silently down her cheeks.

"You did the right thing." She whispered. "Ron wouldn't have understood."

His eyes snapped up to hers and his jaw clenched with anger.

"Yes. You loving me would have just been another thing for Ron to hold against me. To view as something else I had taken from him. You heard what he said. _You Win._ " His gaze was filled with contempt. He reached out slowly and stroked her face, his eyes kept flickering down to her lips. "None of that matters now." His quiet invitation sounded like a thousand trumpets blowing against her eardrums. The look he was giving her was bringing back a flood of unwanted memories: _their bodies joined together, the passionate thrusts and sweaty limbs, his words of love and devotion, his intense green…._ Suddenly an image of piercing grey eyes penetrated her vision. She gasped and leaned back from him quickly, looking down at her coffee. Harry stared at her for several moments before lowering his gaze to his own mug. He added a bit more whiskey.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He was irritating her now.

"No."

"Harry-"

"It's him, isn't it?" He nodded his own head as if confirming with himself.

"Who?" She asked, dreading the next words out of his mouth.

"Since when do you play stupid?" He spat.

"You know. I'm really tired of people calling me stupid-"

"Are you in love with him?"

"What!? Are you insane?"

"No more than the rest of you, apparently."

"I am not in love with him. I already told you why we are "dating." He scoffed at her quotation marks.

"Yes, to catch Umbridge." He rolled his eyes.

"Mock all you want, but for the record, it's working." She snarled as she threw the parchment at him. He blinked several times, his eyes becoming darker and darker as he read the note. There were several seconds of tense silence before Harry slammed his fist down onto the table with a mighty crash; his coffee went flying and Hermione jumped back in shock.

"And why am I JUST hearing about this?" He roared. "When were you going to tell me?"

"It just came last night!" She yelled back in defense. "It's not as if you were in any state to read last night, let alone go off and kill Umbridge."

"Oh, I am going to do much worse than that." His pupils were so dilated it was as if his eyes had turned to obsidian.

"Harry, please calm down." He turned to her, breathing like an enraged dragon.

"I'm going to the Ministry. You are to _stay_ _here_ until I return. I'm not kidding Hermione, don't you dare give me that look. I am ordering you-" She threw him a glare that could have melted diamonds. "-As your superior, not to leave this house."

"How _dare_ you treat me like a child." She flew to her feet and glared at him with everything she had. "I'm coming with you, this has just as much to do with me, and I'm more than capable-" He pulled her against him quickly, his eyes closing at the sensation of her body pressed up against him so intimately. _Her cries of pleasure, her words of love as he sent her over the edge into oblivion._ In that moment, Harry would have given anything to be back in their tent, hidden away from the rest of the world, just the two of them… _always._ Snape's words slammed into his brain as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck and breathed deeply.

"Please. Please. Just stay here… for me." He felt the tension in her body flee as she sighed against him.

"Fine, but I will be plotting. I have the perfect plan and the perfect place to catch Umbridge." Harry pulled back from her embrace and looked down at her.

"And I'm guessing this plan is going to involve Malfoy?" Her eyes became steely with determination.

"Yes. And Rita Skeeter." Harry groaned in defeat.

"Wonderful." He turned to grab his jacket. "We will _all_ discuss it together when I get back, alright?" He reached across the table and grabbed the letter from Umbridge. That evil bitch was going to pay for this.

"It's going to work. I know it is." Her eyes were bright with a challenge. Harry almost smiled.

"You're The bloody, brilliant Hermione Granger, of course it's going to work." He headed towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo-powder. "In the meantime, just stay out of trouble." He gave her a warning look before glancing down at the letter again. "I'm sending this straight to forensics, I'll be home later." He turned to leave and then something in his tone struck her as odd.

"Harry?" He looked back at her questioningly. "When you say later, you mean tonight?" He nodded. "If you and Ginny aren't…are you…?" She frowned.

"Looking at your new flat-mate." He grinned before disappearing in a burst of green flames. Hermione closed her eyes and pleaded with the universe to stop complicating her already horrendously disorganized life. She looked around the now deserted kitchen and huffed in annoyance; her coffee was cold and she could cry at the injustice of it all. Instead of logically using a simple warming spell, Hermione Granger reached for the whiskey before collecting her notes, the library on her mind.

 _Dolores Umbridge does not want to cross an unstable Hermione Granger,_ now that was fact. Oh joy, she was now referring to herself in the _third_ person. _A third person. A triangle. A threesome. A Ménage À Trois . Goddamit Pansy._ Hermione closed her eyes and brought the bottle up to her lips. With dread, she braced herself for the liquid fire that slammed down her throat. _Maybe I'll drown_. She thought hopefully. Hermione Granger was in over her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**This Fic was SUPPOSED to be short! I blame you, I WAS BOTWP! (you spoil me so, much love) Dammit. Here we go again…**

 **M. x**

It had been exactly one week since her and Ron Weasely had liquidized their luck and Pansy had gone through several stages of emotional range since then. She had begun with denial, then moved quickly to satisfaction before nearing utter and complete outrage. That bloody bastard had most definitely NOT given her the best shag of her life before up and leaving her birthday dinner without a second thought! She had given him a chance to prove himself worthy and he had failed miserably. _So then why, why?_ She continued to ask herself in vain, was she standing outside some shitty little bro flat near Tower Bridge?

She huffed in annoyance, pulled out her wand to unlock the front door and looked both ways before letting herself in. Pansy climbed the stairs with all sorts of thoughts on her mind. Even after her decadent birthday delight with the boys, she was still feeling sort of… put out. Sirius was wonderful, but they didn't do much talking. Weasely, on the other hand, had allowed her to talk about things she was sure she hadn't even told to herself. His brutal honesty and blunt nature made it easy for her to be herself around him, to open up. Needless to say, after three short days away from his presence she had begun to feel, well…lonely. Sirius' body usually kept her busy, but now he, Granger, Draco and their newest resident, Potter, were all much too focused on the stupid Umbridge woman to give her any attention at all. She had been banished, first thing Monday morning, to the dungeons with Severus. And although she had been able to prod and harass him about Weaselette for hour upon hour, she had eventually grown bored, especially when he had promised to hex her lips shut if she didn't stop talking. Pansy wasn't sure which lips he was referring to and decided to be silent, just incase.

And for all of that, she was going to blame Weasely. If he hadn't been so rash and hotheaded she could have used her charms to lure him back in, to sooth him. But of course, he had taken his things from Grimmauld place and disappeared that same night. She was furious. He'd left her! It wasn't until tonight that she had finally caved and activated the Muggle tracking device she had slipped into Ron's jacket pocket. _Slytherin!_ Pansy had purchased it on the Muggle phone Granger had given her. She loved all forms of shopping, and therefore had begged Hermione to teach her how to "online shop."

She used the tracking device on her phone to find him and then apparated with immense determination. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. She rounded a corner of the shabby corridor and stopped in front of a dingy looking door. She looked down at the phone with a victory smirk, shut it off quickly and then unlocked the door before stepping into the unknown….

The room was dimly lit and messy. She silently made her way through the apparently deserted apartment; checking a small kitchen and inspecting a bathroom. She moved down a dark hallway towards the back of the flat where there were two more doors. She hesitated outside the first, pressing her ear against the door. Just as her hand closed over the knob- large, rough fingers reached out from the dark, curling around her throat with a crushing grip; she slammed into the hard body behind her and felt the tip of a wand against her temple. Before she could react, she was being dragged backwards into another room and then thrown forcefully onto a bed. A door slammed and she turned quickly to face her captor head on. Pansy felt herself get wet almost instantly. She licked her lips, getting into a kneeling position on the bed as Ron Weasely stood before her, wearing absolutely nothing at all. She squirmed, rubbing her thighs together and biting down on her lips.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing breaking into my apartment at 3am?" He growled at her.

"The door was unlocked-"

"No it bloody wasn't!" He yelled storming across the room towards her. "And how the hell did you even find me? What do you want?"

"God Weasely, you really know how to kill the mood." She huffed getting off the bed and sauntering up to him. "One question at a time." She stopped directly in front of his naked form, looking him up and down.

"How did I find you? I have my ways. What do I want? That depends on this conversation."

"Meaning?"

"Why did you leave?" She stamped her foot suddenly. Beyond furious that he had abandoned her in his time of need. _Wait what?_

His hardened eyes turned to shock. "What? You actually expected me to _stay_ there, after _she-"_

"Hermione didn't do anything that you didn't do. Actually, she did less. Big deal, she slept with Potter! Who fucking cares? Were you even together? "

"That's not the point." He spat, grabbing her arms roughly. "They betrayed me! They lied to me!" He roared with pain.

"Well who can blame them!? When you constantly act like a child and fly off the handle! They obviously knew you couldn't deal with the truth. Who the hell wants to put up with that? You are fucking selfish if you can hate them any more than you should hate yourself!" He slapped her. Time froze as Pansy turned her face back to him with all the rage in the Universe. She hauled back as hard as she could and he didn't even try to stop her. She walloped him with such a force that he could hear the blood singing in his ears.

"Don't you ever-" She hissed with fury. But Ron seemed to be finished with the discussion. He shoved her violently as her legs hit the bed and she fell back with a gasp. He was on top of her within seconds, pinning her down, his heat radiating through her thin dress, it was infuriating…and intoxicating. He restrained her arms above her head and lowered his face down to hers. His breath tasted like whiskey as it fell over her face in a rough rhythm.

"Why are you here?" He whispered, staring into her eyes with conflict.

"I…I don't know." He scoffed at her. "I just….didn't think you were a coward." He ground his teeth menacingly as his grip tightened on her wrists. "I'm…not good at this, Weasely. I don't know how to say what I…feel." She looked extremely uncomfortable. "It's just that, when we, you know…last week. Obviously it was the liquid luck, but….I can talk to you. You, seem to…understand me."

Ron had loosened his grip and sat back on his heels, looking down at her with a strange emotion.

"What are you saying, Parkinson? That you _missed_ me?" He laughed at her.

"You know what Weasely? Go fucking rot." She pulled herself up into a sitting position, but before she could move he had thrown her back down.

"You missed me." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I enjoy our discourse."

"You mean intercourse."

"That too."

"You did?"

"Didn't you?"

"Are you kidding me!? It was bloody fantastic." They grinned at one another before an awkward tension filled the room.

"Look." Pansy began, scowling up at him. "You can't possibly know how un-bloody-bearable it is in that prison right now. None of them are any fun." She pouted as she slid her body seductively against the sheets, hiking up her dress a little. "They are constantly working and nobody is yelling or causing fights, it's just dreadful tension everywhere you go."

She definitely wasn't lying about that. Having Potter in the house was much, much worse than Weasely. Pansy had gotten used to him and Draco's animalistic dealings, and knew that whatever Ron and Hermione had was really nothing in the grand scheme of things; Granger had said it herself. But with _Potter_ , Merlin every conversation was a psychological mind fuck. It was as if Draco was refusing to lose his cool just to prove himself as fair and sophisticated as Harry. It was clear Malfoy was going to do absolutely _anything_ to win Hermione over. Whenever Pansy encountered them together, Draco and Harry were mostly silent, whatever they were like when they met with Granger behind closed doors was another thing. Dinner was the worst. They would subtlety lash out with slicing innuendos or detached threats, while Granger would sizzle in fury at the awful tension that she was creating. Unintentionally? Pansy wasn't so sure. Regardless, it seemed to be doing her head in and she was now spending copious amounts of time either locked down in the dungeon with Draco or shut up in the library with Potter for hours. To be honest, Hermione was getting so much damn attention that Pansy was feeling a bit left out. "I'm used to your chaos. It was extremely inconsiderate of you to not consider how your decision to leave would affect me."

"And why should any decision I make affect you?" He asked in genuine surprise.

"Because. If you come back, I will make it worth it a hundred times over."

"And what makes you think that's what I want?" She arched her back, pushing her full breasts against his chest as her sharp, polished nails slid down his bare back. He hissed through his teeth.

"It's what any man wants." She taunted with sultry eyes.

"And what do you get out of this?" He asked, already sliding his hands over her neck and chest before tearing her dress down to expose her hardened nipples.

"We'll worry about that later…" She purred reaching down to grab his already pulsing, hard cock. He shut his eyes and buried his face in her chest, sucking greedily at her nipples. She gasped in delight as she parted her legs and slid him into her hot, wet core. He moaned and bucked into her like a needy man. Pansy smirked as she tightened her limbs around her prey, sucking him in with all of her powers.

"Yes." He rasped as he ploughed into her over and over again.

"Yes what?" She breathed, throwing him swiftly onto his back before tearing off her dress. He stared at her in awe as she mounted him, sinking swiftly onto his throbbing dick. She sighed with pleasure as he grasped her hips with crushing strength. "Yes what?" She repeated forcefully beginning to ride him.

"I'll, I'll come…." He couldn't speak, the things her body was doing to him…she was sending him to a place where thoughts no longer existed. She was bouncing up and down, squealing with delight, her breasts slapping against his rough lips.

"You'll come where Weasely? Inside of me?" She hissed wickedly into his ear. She pulled her entire weight off of him, hovering above him with taunting glee. "I sure hope so." She had to be a demon. No woman had ever possessed him like this. She slapped him again. "Tell me!" He grabbed onto her hips and looked into her wicked eyes.

"Yes. Yes. I'll come back." A triumphant smile passed over her features but it was only for a split second. Ron Weasely had flipped her over onto her stomach, pulled her roughly against him, forcing her onto her hands and knees, then entered her with one swift thrust from behind. He leaned over her and yanked her by the hair, forcing her back to arch and her pussy to clench. She whimpered as he breathed into her ear.

"And you, Pansy Parkinson, are going to be my little whore. Aren't you?" He tugged at her hair as he slid out of her slowly, his cock resting between her lips, rubbing against her, teasing her mercilessly. She moaned pushing her hips back against him. His hand came down hard on her plump ass, she cried out as her juices ran down his length. "Aren't you?" He hit her again and she came undone.

"Yes! Yes!" She cried, Pansy Parkinson had lost her mind. The pleasure and pain were consuming her. She needed it now.

"Say please." He taunted, running his hands over her tingling backside.

"Please." She choked, and with a shout of laughter followed by an intense growl, Ron Weasely rammed into her with a speed and intensity she couldn't even begin comprehend. She was screaming, and coming and crying and laughing. She had him. He was coming…

 _Home._


	13. Chapter 13

**You GUYS!**

 **Siriusly dying at all these reviews, hope everyone got a few orgasms off that last scene, Phew! I'm almost out of wine, so off to the bodega I go I shall return shortly with plenty of Dramione goodness for you…Lucky number 13 and all that… Happy Monday!**

 **M. x**

 _A Love Story for the Ages_

By Rita Skeeter

 _The dark ages, that is. Anyone who hasn't been living under a rock for the last week has heard of the most unexpected, the most sensational occurrence to hit the Wizarding World within the last decade. Just one week ago, Hermione Granger, war heroin, famous Auror and best friend of The Boy Who Lived, was spotted entering one of the most lavish restaurants in London on the arm of none other than Draco Malfoy, reformed Death Eater and at one time, a key component to one of the wealthiest and most respected Pureblood families in history. Not only did they dine together with a mismatched group of wizards, (Boy Who Lived, his notorious Godfather, Sirius Black and a handful of Slytherins) but left in quite the hurry after a small incident regarding several Weasleys. This picture was snapped almost immediately afterwards. Readers, to say we are shocked would be the understatement of the century. Of course, I couldn't leave you hanging without the delicious details and thanks to my stellar reputation as one of the most realistic and vivacious professionals in this business, I was able to sit down with the two cozy lovebirds and discuss their star-crossed story. _

_Skeeter: So. A Malfoy and a Muggleborn. Is this merely a political statement or can it be…true love? Miss Granger, how did it come to happen?_

 _Granger: Draco and I have been working together for over six months now, let's just say we've had a lot of time to discuss our…past and come to know the real person underneath._

 _Skeeter: Fascinating. Mr. Malfoy here has had quite the colorful past, hasn't he? Especially regarding you, Miss. Granger… Mr Malfoy, how do you think your father feels about this?_

 _Malfoy: Why don't you drop into Azkaban later today and ask him yourself?_

 _Granger: Draco has proven he is a changed man. If that's good enough for me and Harry then it should be good enough for everyone else._

 _Skeeter: Ah yes, I was going to ask…How does The Famous Harry Potter feel about this…unexpected union?_

 _Granger: He's been very supportive._

 _Malfoy: Yeah. We're one big happy family._

 _Skeeter: I sense sarcasm, Mr. Malfoy._

 _Granger: That's just Draco's sense of humor. Isn't it dear?_

 _Skeeter: How long have you two been secretly dating?_

 _Granger: It's a pretty new development. I mean, there have been feelings there for a while, on both of our ends, but just recently they have come into fruition._

 _Skeeter: I see. And how do you feel our readers are going to react now that you have gone public with your affections?_

 _Malfoy: Who bloody cares-?_

 _Granger: We are hoping to gain support from the rest of the Wizarding World. Our relationship is an important step in breaking down the heavy prejudices that unfortunately still exist, in_ _some_ _circles_ , _at this time. Everyone should be free to love who they want._

 _Skeeter: Love? Are you in love with Mr. Malfoy?_

 _Granger: I care deeply about him._

 _Skeeter: Mr. Malfoy?_

 _Malfoy: Do you always ask such mundane and irritating questions?_

 _Skeeter: And when is the next time we can expect a public appearance from our new favorite couple?_

 _Granger: Actually, we will be attending one of the largest and most important fundraisers in the Magical world this Saturday evening. Draco and I are both extremely invested in the rights of Magical creatures, and what better way to support than donate our time to a just cause?_

 _Skeeter: You are, of course, referring to the event that Hogwarts will be hosting? Is there a specific organization that you are focused on?_

 _Granger: Yes. The organization, if any of your readers would care to donate, is Justice and Magical Freedom for Centaurs._

 _Skeeter: You seem very passionate about that._

 _Malfoy: She is._

 _Granger: If the new bill is passed, Centaurs will be given rights to carry wands._

 _Skeeter: And you think that is a wise choice?_

 _Granger: They are more deserving of magic then_ _some_ _wizards who live in our world._

 _Skeeter: Interesting…And what about plans for the future? How serious are your intentions, Mr. Malfoy?... Mr. Malfoy, you're leaving so soon? Can I say it's been a pleasure?_

 _Malfoy: I'm a busy man, Skeeter. And you can, but I assure you, it has not._

 _Skeeter: I see why you find him so charming, Miss Granger._

 _Granger: Yes well…I'm smitten._

 _How's that for bizarre, readers? I hope you have enjoyed. Miss Granger left the Leaky Cauldron moments later and I can only assume, by the lusty glances shared between the two Aurors that they were off for a lunchtime tryst before heading back to their offices. Catch them tonight at one of the biggest Galas this year! Yours faithfully, will be in attendance, I hope see all of you there! For more information on the cause, or to donate, contact The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

Draco dropped the paper to the coffee table with a loud scoff , his eyes trained on the picture of him snogging the life out of her at Pansy's Birthday Dinner. _Wait until Potter sees this._ He looked up to catch Hermione fighting back amusement, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Isn't it romantic?" She teased.

"Oh exceedingly. I especially like the bit about our lusty glances. I guess Skeeter is more perceptive than I gave her credit for." She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch. Draco watched her with a keen stare. It had been an entire seven days since he last had his mouth on her and he was itching for the opportunity. The past week had been a whirlwind of chaos as everyone at Grimmauld Place had been non-stop with talk and planning against Umbridge. Draco was relieved to be busier than ever, it allowed for distraction; he couldn't seem to stop contemplating whatever was going on between her and Potter. _Potter._

He had thought Weasely was a pain in the ass; it was nothing compared to Potter being their new flat mate. Not only did he act every bit of the wounded gentleman to get Hermione's attention, but he was constantly popping up at the most inopportune moments; Draco was positive that he was doing it on purpose. He had maybe three, private conversations with her the entire week and anytime he had tried to get her alone, The Boy Who Lived to Piss him Off would show up and drag her away for more secret meetings in the library. It was driving him absolutely mad and he was therefore convinced that was the _only_ reason he agreed to meet with Rita Skeeter….for a few moments alone with Granger.

He was losing his sodding mind. Although he had to admit, her plan was unraveling perfectly. They had received letters non-stop from witches and wizards supporting their newfound relationship and offering many a congratulations. It seemed as if Hermione's opinions of Draco had brought some of the negative attention away from his past. And for that, he was grateful.

Potter seemed deeply disturbed with Hermione's plotting but he let her do it anyway; she was using his affections in order to reach her own lofty goal. Draco smirked at that, she really could have been in Slytherin. His only concern was that once this was over, would she fall back into Potter's arms? Draco had been watching them at mealtimes, during meetings and pretty much anytime he wasn't sleeping or working in the dungeons. He scowled at the thought of an unfinished potion. The Veritiserum was much more temperamental than any of them had anticipated, and Pansy had nearly been poisoned on Tuesday afternoon; she was still not speaking to Snape. Neither was Potter, but that was, of course, understandable. Draco knew he wasn't making the living situation any easier then Potter was, but at least when Weasely was here, things were clear and concise. Draco knew exactly where they stood . With Potter, he would have to be careful, the man knew how to get under his skin and the last thing he was going to do was snap. Especially in front of Granger, he hadn't almost slipped between her sheets just to send himself back to square one. No, this was a battle of wits and cunning, not wands flying and fists flailing.

Draco joined her on the couch.

"Well tonight should be interesting to say the least." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know you're almost as perceptive as Skeeter-"

She hit him with one of her books. Hermione had been up early, going over some last minute Wizarding laws before the event tonight when Draco had sauntered into the library, clearing his throat and reading loudly from the front page of The Daily Prophet.

"Now that you're here we can go over the plan again-"

"Actually, I was thinking I'd take you to breakfast." Her eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes. You know the first meal of the day?"

"Why are you asking me to breakfast?"

"I didn't ask you, I told you."

"Oh well doesn't that give me more incentive to agree."

"Granger can't you do _anything_ without having to question it a million times over and analyze it until it's a dead horse?"

She giggled.

"A beaten, dead horse, to be exact."

"Whatever." He snapped.

"I can be spontaneous. I believe I proved that to you _last_ weekend, Malfoy." She threw him a surprisingly confident stare. His eyes turned a smoldering, dark grey as his brain flashed back to their little… _encounter_. Hermione blushed a bit.

"Well maybe you should be spontaneous _every_ Saturday. Or even better, right now." He whispered, quickly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. She gasped looking up at his sinfully, beautiful mouth. Her little, pink tongue slid out, wetting her lips in anticipation. Draco could hear the low growl humming in the back of his throat.

"I am going to devour you. "

"For breakfast?" Her eyes flickered to his.

"Lunch and Dinner." He leaned in closing his eyes, about to savor the most delicious of forbidden fruits when Harry Fucking Potter strolled into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione jumped back from Draco as if burned and turned her gaze toward her best friend. Draco closed his eyes, attempting to keep his extremely enraged fury from exploding. He wanted Potter dead.

"Harry!" She was looking positively flustered. He gave her a hard stare before slowly moving to the couch opposite of them and sitting down. Malfoy opened his eyes and he was met with the furious glare of The Chosen One. There was silence as the two of them refused to look away. Draco slung his arm over the couch and leaned back as if to say, I have all fucking day. Hermione watched the pair of them with great anxiety, it looked as if they were communicating telepathically. She edged away from Draco's heat, praying Harry wouldn't notice their close proximity, but at her littlest movement his eyes snapped quickly to hers.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight." His voice left no room for argument.

"You can do it later. We have plans." Harry narrowed his eyes with disgust.

"I'm sorry to break it to you Malfoy, but whatever you are up to is going to have to wait." Malfoy opened his mouth to tell Potter to fuck off when Hermione spoke up.

"What is it Harry?" Draco threw her a nasty glare before removing his arm from behind her. Harry eyed him with petty smugness before turning back to Hermione.

"I'm coming with you tonight. As back up."

"Back up!?" Draco shouted jumping to his feet. "Since when do you work back up?"

"This is a special case, it would only make sense for me to attend this Gala, as well. You know? To show my full support for your _divine_ revelation of true love." He looked as if he wanted to gag on the words. Draco turned away pacing the well-worn carpet in front of the fireplace. If he had to look at that fucking git for another second he was going to strangle him.

"Harry, I really don't think that is necessary." Hermione stated in her most professional tone. "We have everything completely under control. Draco is more than capable-"

"Yes, _more than_." He sneered as he raked his hands through his hair. He turned back to the two of them. "I can take care of her, Potter." Harry looked floored by his statement.

"She doesn't need you to take care of her Malfoy."

"Not anymore than I need you to speak on my behalf, Harry." She shot back getting to her feet. "This is the plan, you have more important things to be doing than babysitting me."

"There's nothing more important than me insuring your safety and taking Umbridge in." He argued.

"What about making up with your fiancé?" He sat back at that, looking at her wearily. Draco's mouth curved into a smirk.

"She sent you an owl two days ago. Why haven't you responded?"

"I…haven't had the time."

"Well I'd say tonight would probably be best. You aren't on call are you?"

"No."

"Well…" Hermione turned her gaze towards the clock, she was suddenly ravenous for breakfast, and Malfoy. "If that's all, I think it's settled. You know I can contact you within seconds if things don't go according to plan. And we'll be at Hogwarts, what's safer than that?" Harry swung his gaze back to Malfoy with contempt before his eyes fell to the newspaper. He looked at it with disgust.

"I can't believe you convinced me to let you plot with that bloody insect."

"She kept to the agreement, Harry. She left out almost all of the sordid details. You should be thanking me."

Before he could open his mouth to retort, Snape came striding into the room, a curiously closed expression on his face. Harry turned red immediately and immersed himself in the article.

"Against my better judgment, I have left Ms. Parkinson in charge of the dungeons….she…..insisted. I will be away….until Monday." Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"You have a mission?" Draco asked quickly.

"Of sorts." Snape avoided their gazes with strained aloofness.

" _Really."_ Draco leered and Hermione sent him a warning look.

"Miss Granger, I am leaving you in charge… of the rest."

"Is this little get away for business or for…pleasure?" Draco taunted as he threw a wicked grin at Potter's shaking form.

"It is in fact, none….of your….business." Snape snarled as he raised his wand threateningly. Draco fell silent and Hermione looked uneasily at her ex-Professor. He couldn't really be going to see _her_ , could he? He gave them all one last malevolent glare before sweeping from the room. A supremely awful silence landed over them.

"You heard him. I'm in charge. Harry if you refuse to sort things out with Ginny then why don't you get some rest? I'm heading downstairs to check on Pansy, I didn't hear her come in last night. On second thought, Draco, you should rest as well. You both look like you've been through Azkaban and back." She exited quickly, avoiding both their stares and hurrying to put a few floor levels between her and the two men who were haunting her with grim determination.

Hermione was feeling overwhelmed to say the least; it was as if both of them were trying to sabotage one another in some really strategic, off the radar, kind of way; and it was having a direct affect on her already crumbling mental state. She was distracted, frustrated, confused, terrified and willing. All at once. She snorted to herself as she thought back to a conversation, long ago, between her and Ron. If only she _had_ the emotional range of a teaspoon…then maybe she would not be driving herself completely insane.

Draco and Harry stared off towards the door as they listened to her retreating footsteps. Then silence. It was the first time they had found themselves completely alone since Potter had sliced his chest open in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _What was that saying Granger used about history repeating itself?_

"I know what you're doing, Malfoy." Draco tensed at his words. Potter's eyes were no longer bothering to hide his fury. _Finally._ They were going to have a proper _chat._

"And what _exactly_ am I doing, Potter?" He slowly walked towards his arch nemesis of too many moons to count, and looked down at him with mocking amusement.

"You want Hermione." He growled, his fists clenching as he took another step forward.

"True." He drawled giving him a challenging smirk.

"And you aren't going to get her."

"Not true." Harry's face turned to an ugly scowl.

"I'm not playing your games anymore. Stay away from her."

"Well I hate to break it to _you_ , Potter, but that's definitely not going to happen. Besides, she doesn't want me to stay away." Potter looked like he was about to breathe fire, they were almost toe-to-toe.

"If you don't, I will have you out of here faster than you can say Sectumsempra." Good, at least they were on the same page. Malfoy growled at the threat as he allowed his wand to slip down his sleeve and into his shaking hand. He glanced down, Potter had his drawn as well. _Perfect._

"Going against your own rules? Relieving me from my work for your own gains of personal interest? I'm sure Kingsley would love to hear about that."

"Haven't you noticed Malfoy? Your name doesn't have any pull with the Ministry anymore. Things have changed, you're nothing now."

Malfoy was too close to the edge, he was seeing red. It was going to be impossible for him to stay in control much longer.

"Can't go running to daddy now, can you?" Potter's face was seething with scorn. Draco stayed silent, he didn't trust himself to speak without Crucio-ing Potter until he broke. He took several moments to try and focus on the present, but his brain was becoming intoxicated with violence. He thought of Hermione.

"Funny, that's exactly what I asked Granger a couple of nights ago while I was finger fucking her up against her bedroom wall." Potter's wand swung up in an instant and Draco was knocked clean off his feet, soared forty feet across the room and slammed into a wall of bookshelves. Potter was shaking with jealousy, Draco knew the look well and he smirked as he wiped the blood off of his jaw. Potter had attacked him. Hermione was going to be so furious. Potter seemed to be following his thought pattern and he slowly lowered his wand; a glimpse of regret passed over his face. It was gone just as quick as it had come; he glared with immense loathing at Draco.

"You, are a liar."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"No, you are."

"If you say so." Harry raised his wand again and aimed at the bookcases, smashing them to bits with his pent up aggression. Books flew everywhere and one particularly large volume landed right on Draco's head.

"Fuck!" He roared. "Enough Potter!" Harry dropped his wand.

"Go get laid." Draco complained. "Don't take it out on the library." Potter threw him one last growl.

"Stay away from Hermione." He slammed through the door with fury, no doubt, off to persuade Granger that he was a devious snake with bad intentions.

He looked down at the book that had fallen off the shelf and into his hands. It was an Old Black Family photo album. He opened it curiously, viewing the pictures of his deceased relatives. He frowned as he turned a page and looked down to see his mother staring back at him. She couldn't have been more than 18 in this picture. Draco's heart panged as he looked at her carefree face, she looked so happy. How could she have possibly known then, what she was getting herself into? On either side of her were the two sisters; Andromeda looked more than uncomfortable, if not a little sad, and Bellatrix was ecstatic, her mad eyes were gazing with rapt at his mother. Draco shuddered with repulsion and examined the rest of the picture, it appeared to be Narcissa Black's wedding day. His gaze fell to a particularly creepy looking man in the background, who was eyeing the three women. Sirius' mum, was there too. (He recognized her from her God-awful portrait) She was trying to pull a guest back into the picture, who, except for one arm, had already escaped the frame.

Draco looked at the caption.

 _Narcissa Black Weds Lucius Malfoy. Pictured: Narcissa's sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda Black, Walburga Black and her first born son, Sirius Black._ Draco smirked a bit, of course Sirius would be rebelling over an arranged marriage, or any marriage at that! Draco looked back to the unknown man. He must have been a servant, therefore unworthy of mentioning in a family photograph. Draco shrugged putting it to the back of his mind. He stood up slowly viewing the damage that had been done.

Normally he would have been content with leaving the library in disarray and really putting Potter into the fire with Granger. But then he thought of how stressed she already was and how it was partially his fault. So against his better lack of Slytherin judgment, he put the room in order before slipping the family photographs back into their rightful place.

Draco Malfoy needed a drink. Or maybe several. He was going to get absolutely pissed. And by 7 O' clock that evening, Mr. Fashionable Male Model himself, wasn't even capable of putting on his bowtie. _Granger was going to kill him._


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione waited nervously in the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her eyes snapped quickly around, as she took in her surroundings and those who passed by her. Reluctantly, she had given her jacket to a house elf and was now standing in a daringly bold red dress that Pansy had insisted on making her wear. The plunging neckline and high collar left her feeling especially bare and the backless scoop didn't help much either. She was swimming in fabric as the dress flowed freely down to her ankles. How the hell was she supposed to catch Umbridge in this ostentatious get up? Pansy assured her she would catch anyone she wanted in it, and apparently, much to Hermione's displeasure, she was correct. Nameless face after face approached her and she smiled and greeted each one with polite interest. Strangers kept glancing and smiling at her with knowing anticipation. Apparently there were some Skeeter groupies here. Hermione was starting to get annoyed. Where the hell was Malfoy anyway? She was sure he had purposely broken protocol and she was going to kill him for it.

45 minutes ago, Hermione had made a grand entrance, hoping to gain some sort of admiration for the time she took with her appearance this evening, to find Sirius and Pansy the only one's present in the entire house. They informed her that Draco departed two hours ago but had left a message for her. He had apparently "stepped out" to attend to business and would meet her in the entrance hall of Hogwarts at 8:00pm sharp. _Stepped out indeed_. It was now 8:15. Hermione was just getting ready to grab her coat and head out for a smoke when the entrance doors banged open with a flourish.

In sauntered Draco Malfoy, flanked on each side by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. There were at least fifty people congregating, chatting and drinking in the hall, who fell silent as the men approached. Hermione narrowed her eyes at his charming smirk and tousled hair; his bowtie was hanging untied around his neck and he had apparently forgotten his jacket. To the untrained eye, he was nothing but a sexy piece of meat, casual and cool, but Hermione knew better and she didn't like that gleam in his eye. She had never seen one quite like it before. Draco Malfoy was disheveled, loose. There was no other way to put it, almost a complete transformation had come over him and he looked good enough to eat. He was laughing at something Blaise had pointed out and Theo was shaking his head and grinning broadly. They looked like a bunch of teenagers. Draco smiled serenely and gazed up through half lidded eyes, his stare falling on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He stopped suddenly, almost tripping over his own feet as he knocked into Blaise, a look of wonder coming over his face. He stared at her with obvious, unrelenting, desire. Hermione blushed deeply. Everyone's eyes were trained on them, hushed whispers were echoing throughout the hall. A look of determination came into his eyes. _Oh no!_ She had nowhere to run. This is exactly what she had asked for. Was she crazy? He was moving now. _Oh God, oh God!_ His strides were filled with purpose as Blaise and Theo fell behind to watch their best mate with twin smirks slapped across their lips. Hermione refused to move, she was a Gryffindor, dammit! So instead, she just closed her eyes. His warm lips were on hers within seconds and she sighed into his mouth. He pulled her close against his hard body, as a few whistles broke out through the silence. Draco stepped back, his hands remaining on her hips, and looked down at her.

"Grangerous." She raised her eyebrow at him, still trying to catch her breath.

"What?"

"You're Granger. You're gorgeous. And Merlin, are you dangerous. So, I say now, you shall be deemed Grangerous!"

"Malfoy, have you lost your bloody mind?" She was looking at him with severe anxiety. He was about ready to topple over. And then she realized. Her gaze snapped beyond him to Theo and Blaise who were grinning knowingly as they sauntered up to say hello.

"How drunk is he?" She hissed, grabbing onto his shoulders to keep him from swaying.

"Ah…I would say….very." Blaise drawled, trying to keep a straight face.

"And am I to assume that both of _you_ are responsible for this?"

"What?" Theo gasped with mockery. "How could you Granger?! We would _never_. Draco here called _us_ for a boy's pre-game."

She turned her blazingly furious eyes to Draco; he smiled down at her, grabbed a piece of her hair and began twirling it around his fingers. She slapped his hand away and pulled him against her side. He threw an arm around her with a decent amount of swagger and leaned in close to her face.

"You're the most beautiful fucking creature I've ever seen." She blushed deeply.

"Your note said you had to step out for _business_." She snapped.

"Oh believe me, we did talk business, Granger. Malfoy here is in a very serious dilemma. " He looked down at her wondrous figure. "And it's no mystery as to why…"

"Oh?"

"Shut it, Blaise." Blaise smirked at that.

"Anyway, we are solely here for moral support and who knows? If the entertainment is up to par and the drinks are flowing, I'd be more than happy to empty one of my vaults for this little occasion. I mean, after all... we _are_ celebrating." And before Hermione could protest, she was escorted into the Gala by the three most insufferable Slytherins to ever have lived.

"It's brilliant to be back, isn't it?" Theo looked around at the Great Hall, it was as magical as ever. Hermione would have agreed but she was completely distracted by Malfoy; she was torn between wanting to kiss him and hex him. What was he thinking getting sloshed before such an important occasion? Much less while they were on active duty. She groaned to herself. _This is definitely my fault._

They found a table quickly and deposited Malfoy. Hermione sat down across from him.

"Drinks!" Theo quipped as he grabbed a glass of champagne that magically appeared the moment he sat down. Hermione glared bitterly at the glass mocking her. Draco lifted the champagne to his lips and slung it back. She gasped in outrage and pulled the glass from his hand, slamming it down on the table.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She was going to lose her temper.

"A little liquid courage, Grangerous."

"Stop calling me that."

"Whatever, Grangreous."

"You are being a despicable child." She muttered furiously. He smiled at that.

"Better than being a despicable know-it-all."

Her mouth dropped open and he began to laugh.

"Well, "Blaise smirked, turning to Theo. "Looks like these two need a few minutes to sort out their lover's spat before joining the fun. Care to mingle?" Theo nodded slowly looking around at the crowd.

"I always like to get invested in an…important cause." His eyes landing on a pair of Palomino Centaurs at the end of the room. The two strolled off in search of some tail.

"Kinky bastards." Malfoy laughed openly, flinging his hands down onto the table. Hermione was trying as hard as possible not to crack a smile. He was so carefree, so unreserved…she had never seen him this way before. She stared at him as he chuckled, wiping at his eyes before folding his arms across the table and leaning towards her.

"So what was this business you had to attend to?" She asked looking back at him with curiosity. He frowned.

"Have you ever seen me drunk before? No. I only get this drunk, if things are so bad, I can no longer care. Do you know the last time I got this drunk? The night I got this-" He pulled back his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. Hermione's eyes flew to his, she could hear people whispering around them. Oh God why hadn't she taken Harry up on his offer of back up? "It was the end of my life, Hermione. As I knew it. The end of my innocence and the end of me being a Malfoy." He looked to her with suddenly desperate eyes. "I didn't think I would ever hit that low again." She found it impossible to tear her eyes from his. "But here we are. Hermione Granger, you're a thousand times _worse_ than this." She gasped and looked down at his marred flesh. The Dark Mark. She was worse than The Dark Mark? She went to stand, but his arm reached out, holding her in place. "Let me explain." He pleaded. She had never heard Malfoy plead before. She hesitated. "If I don't get over this….thing. If you chose _him_ over me. I think that will do it. I think that without you…I cannot exist. Not Malfoy. _Draco_ cannot exist." She looked at him with amazement, before reaching out and stroking his scar. There were several gasps from a table next to theirs, she ignored them.

"This, does not define you. You are not this person. You were never this person." He closed his eyes in relief, letting her soothing touch melt his mind. After several moments, he pulled back from her slowly, covering his arm.

"Do you love him?" He muttered bitterly. She didn't even bother trying to play stupid with Draco.

"Can we please not talk about Harry tonight?"

"Do you love him?" He looked at her, squeezing her fingers with intensity. But at that moment, someone, who Hermione hoped to never seen again in her lifetime, interrupted them.

"Granger!" A voice but roared from behind her as a hand clamped down on her shoulder; Hermione grabbed her wand whipping around furiously. Cormack McLaggen put his hands up in defense. "Easy girl!" He chuckled dropping down into the seat next to her and taking her in greedily…trying to undress her with his gaze. Malfoy's eyes narrowed. He remembered this prick.

"You scared the hell out of me!" She raged with irritation. "I could have seriously hexed you."

"Granger!" He scoffed, puffing out his chest. "Don't remember how well built I am? Oh no, I doubt you could have done any _significant_ damage." He winked at her.

"But I _definitely_ could." Draco's deadly calm drawl from the other side of the table caused Cormack's head to snap up.

"Oh Malfoy! I didn't see you there. Granger's dress is a bit distracting, no? So anyway, would you like to take a stroll? I can introduce you to the Centaurs that traveled here from Galway…live near my Uncle's massive estate out there." He threw her a dashing smile and jumped from his seat, offering her his arm. Hermione raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Piss off McLaggen, she's with me." Cormack ignored him, refusing to back down; his eyes gazing steadily at Hermione.

"Thanks for the offer, Cormack, maybe later. It was lovely to see you." He huffed importantly before throwing daggers at Malfoy and sauntering away. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why the fuck did you tell him that? Now he's going to come back here and bother me."

"I was being polite, Malfoy. Obviously I'm not going anywhere with that creep."

"He could be a suspect. Did you see how he strutted over here, his arrogance?"

Hermione snorted at that. "I think you are being a _bit_ hypocritical."

"And I think if I am going to have to worry about men prowling after you and goggling you all night, I might have to get sober."

"Now _there's_ an idea." She replied snootily. Draco smirked, pulling out a bottle of Pepper Up potion. He slid it across the table to her.

"On one condition."

"There's always a catch, isn't their Malfoy?" He smirked.

"You love to think the worst of me, Grangerous."

"What did I say about that?"

"Split this with me." She narrowed her eyes at the innocent looking bottle.

"Why?"

"Because I need to be sober to fight and you need all the energy you can get if Umbridge shows up here tonight. I know you have been doing double, if not triple, of everyone else on this case. So drink up." She stared at him for several moments before swallowing half the bottle. She made a face as she passed it back to him. He drank the rest. They stared at one another for several moments, Draco was studying her intently as the effects of the alcohol ebbed only a bit.

"I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't."

She opened her mouth to make a snarky comment but he cut her off.

"Do you love him?" He asked again, with quiet impatience. Hermione felt a wave of light-headedness pass through her. _Did she love him? She wasn't sure._

"I…don't know." Draco continued to stare.

"And what about me? How do you feel about me?" She closed her eyes and considered his question. Why was she suddenly feeling so relaxed? _So complicated. I admit I'm intrigued. If not more than, a little affected._ _I want to learn more about him..._

"Always the diligent student."Malfoy's laughter rang in her ears and she snapped her eyes open. She hadn't said that out loud, had she? She looked down to the Pepper up Potion.

"You spiked it with Veritiserum!" She accused in outrage.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Oh you are the lowest-"

"Granger, I spiked myself as well. " She fell silent when she realized he was right. The bottle was empty.

"Why?" She whispered, horrified.

"I thought that was obvious."

"Don't avoid the question!" She hissed.

"I wanted us to be honest with one another."

"Oh really? Well let me offer you a little piece of advice, Malfoy." She spat. "If you want someone to trust you and therefore be honest with you, maybe you should try practicing what you preach!" She was entirely too worked up, she needed to concentrate, _on the mission._

"I've never heard that one before…." He was momentarily distracted by her words. She saw the intelligence in his eyes sparkle as he retained the muggle phrase and stored it away for later. Why, oh why did he have to be so _appealing?_ She should ask him. She _could_ ask him...anything. Now was her chance for some truths to slither out of his devilishly slick mouth.

"Draco. _Tell me._ Tell me how _you_ feel...about me." To hell with the mission; Draco looked as if he'd rather swallow his tongue than answer, he seemed to choke on his words as his chest heaved with a mighty breath. Oh God. She panicked immediately. He was going to _scream it._ Whatever "it" was that he was bursting to say. Hermione only had to wait moments to find out as his voice magnified throughout the hall.

" _I am in love with you!_ I bloody love you!" It sounded as though the force of his words, the hate and the terror there, were shredding his vocal chords to ribbons. There was a deafening silence. He stood suddenly, shocked that his own plan had backfired and he was suddenly knocking over several glasses and chairs in his attempt to get away from her. "How's that for honest?" He spat at her...like she was the dirt beneath his feet. He turned on his heel and pushed through the crowds of staring sheep with their mouth's hanging slack, wearing his most disdainful sneer. He lit a cigarette before he even got to the end of the hall. _Fuck me._ He spat savagely as he headed out through the front doors. _Fuck me._

Hermione sat there in shock for several moments before conversation slowly resumed. Her face was burning, she was beyond embarrassed, beyond horrified and incredibly angry. How could he not expect his devious little plan to blow up in his face? Oh shit! What had she done? Why had she played his stupid little game?! They were supposed to be working! He was impossible! He was...in love with her. Hermione threw back her glass of champagne.

Several minutes passed as she attempted to quell the rapid firing thoughts in her brain; then she heard the sound of hooves approaching. Hermione looked up to see Firenze staring down at her with something close to admiration.

"Hermione Granger." He bowed his head slightly and she returned the gesture. "You are very brave coming here tonight. You do us a great justice, the Centaurs are impressed by your honor and bravery. But very dangerous times are ahead of you..."

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"We have seen it in the stars. Your fate, what awaits… The road to freedom will not be easy, but you are used to a difficult existence, are you not?" A great stir of noise erupted from the entrance of the Great Hall; Harry Potter had just entered the room, Astoria Greengrass hanging off of his arm. Hermione narrowed her eyes as he grinned at the crowd, but she could see him searching the room for her. She turned quickly back to Firenze.

"I respect Centaurs as I respect all magical beings and forms of life. If we must fight, we must fight together."

"Spoken like a true heroin." She blushed at his compliment. "Take care, Hermione Granger. Keep your eyes open and beware of those around you. The path forward is not an easy one." Hermione nodded in understanding as he moved away from the table. She was suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. The champagne had gone right to her head. She needed to get out of here. With one last glance at Harry, she took off running.

Hermione barreled through the entrance hall, not even stopping for her coat. She pushed through the great oak doors and took off into the freezing winter night. She kicked off her shoes and now she was full out sprinting. She heard someone yell her name. She just wanted to get away. Get away from it all. From Draco and Harry and prophets and pain. It was never ending; tears streamed down her face as she fled for isolation, running faster and faster. As she tore past the black lake, she saw a blast of light from the castle, people were rushing out. _Shit!_ She swore. They were after her. Hermione's head was spinning, she was nearing the Forbidden Forest but she couldn't stop, not until her brain turned off would she stop running. And just as her bare, torn up feet crossed into the copse of trees, she was thrown clear off the ground by a large body. The wind was knocked out of her as they both crashed into darkness with an earsplitting noise. Filthy hands found their way around her throat, rotten teeth gleamed in the moonlight, casting shadows across a decrepit face. Hermione struggled to fight off her unknown attacker. His horrible breath was making her head spin as his spit slashed across her face. She kicked and punched with all of her might as his grasp tightened around her throat. She gasped for air, willing herself to get to her wand.

"You're going to suffer _greatly_ for bringing your Mudblood shame down on my Mistresses' family." He was breathing savagely, his body crushing her to the frozen forest floor. "You're going to die, alone and in great pain." He squeezed down harder on her throat. "But not tonight."

Hermione shudder in revulsion as her frozen fingers clamped around her wand. With one quick blast of light she had knocked the man unconscious, his head slicing open as it splintered against a tree. There was silence. Hermione got to her feet quickly, her body rushing with adrenaline as she sucked in the cool night air. She looked around quickly, all was silent. Her dress was torn, her mouth bleeding, her neck felt as if she had been hanged. She approached the disgusting man with caution, her wand shaking in her hand. She kicked him over with a dainty foot.

"Lumos." She whispered, shining her wand on him. She had never seen this man before. He was not a known Death Eater and he certainly hadn't tried to kill her before. Even Snape had complimented her, saying he had never seen a mind with such a pristine memory. So then, who was he? She was distracted as she heard her name being shouted across the grounds.

"Over here!" She croaked, the man had almost taken her voice. She rubbed the bruises that she was sure were already forming on her neck. Her dress had been torn from her throat.

Draco and Harry came rushing through the trees towards her, their wands drawn, eyes alight with alarm. When she saw them she collapsed to the ground in relief. She was in Harry's arms before she hit the forest floor.

"Are you alright? Hermione, look at me. Did he hurt you?" She shook her head as she began to violently shake. Harry ripped his coat off throwing it around her shoulders; she looked to Draco quickly. He was staring down at the unconscious man, a look of shock on his face.

"What?" She gasped, hurrying over to his side. Harry approached quickly behind her.

"This man…." He was breathing quickly, his chest heaving as he seemed to be processing information.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked sharply.

"No…While you were destroying the library this afternoon, this book of old Black Family photographs landed on my head." Malfoy was rubbing his temple as he remember the occurrence.

Hermione looked at Harry was supreme suspicion.

"What does he mean by that, Harry?"

But for once it was Draco Malfoy that saved Potter's skin.

"This bastard was at my parent's wedding. He's somehow connected to the Black family…" He stared at the man then looked up to them. "To Sirius." His gaze turned to Potter's unwillingly. "This is important. He might be the one to lead us to Umbridge."

Harry nodded his head in agreement as ropes shot out from his wand, binding the man tightly.

"Or he might lead us to the person who is backing Umbridge." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I believe, though Draco disagrees, that there is a much larger presence supporting Umbridge's cause. Actually, I'm almost sure of it." She laughed in a hollow sort of way that made both men turn sharply towards her. _Breathe Hermione, it's fine. You're fine._

"It's definitely a possibility." Harry agreed as he studied her shadowed face...he turned back towards the prisoner. "Alright, let's get this fucker out of here and into a holding cell. Malfoy, I'm going to need that altered Veritiserum by tomorrow night, at the latest. "

For once, Malfoy didn't argue. "Consider it done." He was staring at Hermione with the most intense expression she had ever seen. It made her shake even harder.

"And you." Harry turned to her, the light from his wand throwing her form into sharp relief. Draco sucked in a furious breath as his blazing eyes inspected the damage that had been done to her. Her dress was covered in muddy snow, her hair had come undone, her neck was littered with bruises and her lips were swollen and bleeding. Draco felt the uncontrollable need to either kill something or bury himself deep inside of her. Harry's jaw was ticking with suppressed emotion.

"I'm arranging for you to be sent to St. Mungo's-" Hermione held up her hand in protest.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just need to get out of this dress and take a shower. We will reconvene in….two hours. " She turned on her heel and headed out of the forest and back up towards the castle. They both watched her stalk away. Harry looked torn as his eyes followed her.

"Go with her." He spat suddenly. Draco tore his gaze from Hermione, looking at Harry in mockery.

"Not in the mood to play hero, Potter?"

"You came with her. You made her your responsibility. Go protect her from Skeeter and the rest of the leeches. Make sure she gets home. _Safely._ " Draco stared at him uncomprehendingly. Potter shook his head in annoyance before shoving Malfoy in her direction. "That is an _order._ "

Malfoy's eyes snapped to the unidentified man.

"Let's kill him." He muttered.

" _After_ we get the information." Harry returned quickly. Draco looked up in shock to hear Wonder Boy utter such a vile thing. Potter was smiling grimly at him."You didn't think you were the only one fighting for her, did you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my Lovely Readers,**

 **Let's say it together…FRIDAY! HARRY POTTER! YES! I deeply apologize for my silence, it has been a ruthless week here in The Big Apple, but I am back and at your service. Please do enjoy…**

 **M x.**

Hermione Granger was a logical person, and therefore she was able to focus her mind on the facts. And there were a whole bunch of facts that were currently racing along through her restless brain. Things that she wished with all her might she could forget. But as she sat in her chambers, in front a blazing fire, Crookshanks curled up in her lap, she realized that for the first time in her entire life, she could say she was clueless. Stunned. Completely and utterly lacking in any sort of understanding of what had become of "her life." How was it, that after so many years of chaos; now when things should be getting easier, they were suddenly looking just as bleak as when Voldemort had reigned. And it was with that thought that Hermione leapt to her feet and began to pace.

Crookshanks hissed at her sudden movements before streaking off under the bed. He glared at her with mutinous yellow eyes.

How could she fix things? How could she figure out what the hell was going on when her mind was contradicting itself every other second? _Harry Draco Harry Draco Harry Draco_. Over and over again like some sick masochistic chant. She was horrified by Draco's behavior at the Gala this evening and she was disgusted with herself as well. She had run right into a trap because she hadn't been thinking clearly, and that was most certainly Malfoy's _and_ Harry's fault. She thought back to the end of the horrible evening.

Hermione had returned to the castle to retrieve her coat and shoes against her better judgment. She rationalized that it was because she had borrowed them from Pansy and it would be in ill taste to lose her things. In reality, Hermione was itching for the opportunity to throw Umbridge into the public eye a little bit more. _Grangerous_. She almost screamed as the word broke through her consciousness. Would he stop at _nothing_ to drive her insane?

Hermione's appearance in the entrance hall was met with immediate pandemonium. She ignored their gasps and their outstretched hands and questions; held herself commandingly as Professor McGonagall and stalked over to a shocked looking house elf to collect her things.

"Thank you." She muttered. The elf nodded in complete awe. Hermione cleared her throat and turned towards the waiting onslaught.

"Who did this to you Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter left immediately after….was it a lover's spat?" Rita Skeeter's voice boomed through the hall. Hermione snapped her gaze to her in utter indignation. The woman was smirking evilly, her quick quill quivering with anticipation.

"A suspect has been apprehended." Hermione confirmed, shrugging into her coat. She didn't even bother with the heels. A camera flashed in her face. "The _Aurors,_ are taking him in right now." She had started for the door.

"Miss Granger-" She stopped dead when she saw Malfoy stalking into the hall; he had appeared through the penetrating darkness from beyond. She turned back to the crowd of reporters and gossipers following after her.

"Dolores Umbridge, I now speak directly to you." Rita Skeeter was panting with glee. "Wherever you are, hiding out like the coward you are, I will find you. And I will put an end to your war against my blood. _You_ will be punished. And I…." She turned back to Draco, he was staring at her with a very dark expression. She smiled. "Will continue to fight for what I believe in. I will continue to pollute the Purebloods." There was a shocked silence followed by cheering and clapping. Rita's quill was working itself into a state of fury.

Hermione nodded once, graciously, to the crowd before sweeping from the hall and out into the night. She had just reached the appiration point when Malfoy caught up with her, grabbing her arm in his firm grasp.

"That was stupid, Granger." He was angry. She rolled her eyes.

"So _what?_ Who cares if it was stupid? Like everything else I've done lately has been so bloody smart." She whipped her arm out of his and he let her go.

"You almost got yourself killed tonight." She stamped her foot.

"And whose fault was that?" She replied icily. He looked away from her and breathed with frustration. She felt a sharp pain split through her heart, he was looking hurt and confused. "Besides, he told me I wasn't going to die…tonight." Draco closed his eyes for several moments, attempting to block her out.

"He told you that?" He whispered.

"Yes. He said I was going to suffer greatly for bringing my Mudblood shame down on his Mistress' house."

"Stop calling yourself that!" He snapped, his eyes flinging open in rage.

"Why not!? You called me that. For years!"

"It's different." She looked at him in disbelief.

"You really are un- bloody- believable." She turned and began to walk away. He caught her quickly and spun her around to face him.

"We're going home before you get yourself into anymore trouble."

"But-" They disappeared with a small pop. Hermione had immediately removed herself from his arms and looked around the desperately gloomy Drawing Room of Grimmauld Place. _Home_. Draco wasn't looking to her, instead he was watching the clock.

That man had definitely been a servant here, Draco knew this as fact. Hermione shaming his Mistress' house…that nameless photograph…it all fit. So how was it connected? His brain was working furiously. Thank Merlin because he needed to forget everything that had been said within the last two hours. He needed to forget _her_. And suddenly, Draco decided he couldn't be around her for another second without exploding. He stalked over to the cabinet, pulled out a glass and a bottle whiskey, muttered something about checking the potion and left the room with a sharp snap of the door.

Hermione was startled by his sudden departure but took full advantage of the fact that he had let her be. He must have known how shaken she was, deep down, even if she was too stubborn to show him her weakness. Yeah, she rolled her eyes, like she hadn't already done that.

Hermione had quickly headed upstairs through the silent house. Harry was at the Ministry, Pansy and Sirius had definitely retired for the night, Snape was God knows where, and Ron….Ron was gone. Hermione shuddered as tears fought to escape her. She pushed down the feelings of hopelessness and headed for the shower. After a good, long cry in the soaking steam, she healed her bruises and cuts then settled down to try and relax. Forget.

That brought her back to the present. Yes she was most definitely not relaxing. Not even a bit. It had been hours since Harry had popped into her fire and told her he wouldn't be back until at least dawn. The silence had been deafening and even Crookshanks' soft purrs and the crackling fire could not ease her shredded nerves. _What to do? What to do?_ She suddenly stopped pacing; she noticed Crookshanks had planted himself in front of her door; he pawed at the wood there and meowed at her with disdain.

She stared at him in bewilderment and then suddenly, something took over her. She felt all her logical worries slip out of place as she breathed deeply, focusing on her heart, her body, how she _felt_ …in that very moment. _Raw. Falling apart. Alone. Lonely._

Crookshanks purred as he sauntered over to her, wrapping around her legs and pushing her towards the door. She looked down at her beloved pet with wonder.

"I hope you know what you're doing Crooks, because I sure as hell don't."

And with that, she slipped quietly from the room. She needed to see him.

Her soft footsteps took her up another flight of stairs and down a dark, ominous looking corridor. She had never been up here before; her hands became clammy and her heart raced rapidly in her suddenly constricted chest. As quietly as she could, she moved towards the door at the end of the hall, a dim light shone out from underneath it. Mustering all the Gryffindor bravery she possessed, she knocked softly on the door. No response. She knocked again. Nothing. Then she panicked. What if he was hurt. She opened the door and stepped quickly inside, her eyes scanning for immediate danger. Then she saw him and her heart nearly stopped.

He was sitting up in a chair by the dying fire, a stack of notes on his lap, _her_ pen poised in his hand. The bottle of whiskey was half finished on the table next to him and he was wearing nothing but his tuxedo pants. He was sleeping. She had never seen him in such a state before. The lines on his face were softened. His gorgeously muscled chest falling with even, relaxed breaths. Hermione was sure she had never seen anything so beautiful. He was Adonis in the flesh, here to curse her with an unforgiving love, forever. She was terrified by the thoughts that were gripping her, but she recklessly pushed them away and started toward him. Hermione pulled her robe a bit tighter around her as she slowly leaned over him, her fingertips just grazing his hair, pushing it back from his face; she let herself trace his lips before feeling her way down his smooth skin, lightly. Her feathery touches lingering over his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his-

She gasped in shock as lean fingers closed around her wrist, holding her palm flat against his ridiculously toned stomach. Quidditch and Auror training… _just like Harry._ Hermione's eyes snapped to his, her face flushing with embarrassment. His eyes were still closed though his muscles clenched under her hand and a smirk had slithered up onto his perfect mouth. She pulled her hand back from his grip and stumbled slightly. He opened his eyes and took her in, his expression unreadable.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. She nodded.

"I just…."He raised an eyebrow as she trailed off. "I can't sleep. " He stretched his limbs like a jungle cat and jumped gracefully to his feet. He poured her a glass of whiskey before returning to the couch. She accepted it willingly, she stared down at the liquor before taking a large gulp.

"I thought we could…talk." She muttered still not looking at him.

"Haven't we done enough of that this evening?" She frowned and sat down at the foot of his bed.

"Maybe you're right."

"Ha! Can I get that in writing?" She scowled at him. He shook his head in humor before his look became serious. "So I take it Potter's not back then?"

"No…he flooed around midnight. He'll be at The Ministry until morning." Draco's eyes took on a dangerous gleam.

"Does that mean we are alone?" Hermione peered at him sharply from over her drink.

"Not so alone that someone wouldn't hear me scream…" She threw him a wary glare. He got to his feet slowly, approaching her with excruciating need in his eyes.

"Pity. I'd hate for you to wake the whole house." His intentions were mocking her, deep within his eyes.

"Malfoy, don't come any closer." She warned inching her way across his bed.

"Or what?" He purred, darting around to the other side to trap her.

"Draco-" He pulled her against him as she tried to slip off the silky covers and out of his reach. He was too quick.

"Why did you come up here, Granger?" He looked at her with determination. "What was your purpose?"

"I…." It seemed that the impossible had happened. The inconceivable. Hermione Granger had run out of words. Draco stared down at her with impressive superiority that was quickly replaced by ravenous desire. He pushed her back against the bed, his arms restraining her as he laid her down on her back. She was gazing at him with wild eyes, her brain must be disconnecting, shutting down.

"You came here, He growled against her neck. "-Because as much as you can't _stand_ to admit it," He plucked her robe open before she could protest; his hands sliding against her naked flesh sent a thrill of electricity down her spine. "You desire me. You want me." He pushed her robe off of her shoulders, and leaned back, his hands spreading her thighs as he gaze upon her in all her naked glory. He growled, his fathomless eyes taking in her beauty.

Draco forced himself to look up at her; her eyes were a dead give away. She was guilty. "Tell me." He breathed as he leaned down over her, kissing her neck and biting her collarbone. "This is what you want, isn't it?" He continued to assault her with his mouth as his fingers pinched her nipples and ran up and down the length of her thighs. "I'll give you anything you want."

Hermione was dying. Dead. Roasted. The things he was doing to her were making her mad. Utterly and completely insane.

"Yes. Draco, please. I- I need you." Her soft, innocent words, were his breaking point. He slammed his mouth desperately against hers and greedily consumed all she was willing to give. He couldn't get enough, her scent, her taste, she was intoxicating, driving him to the edge. He pulled back suddenly, and her look of disappointment made him chuckle. He dropped to his knees quickly, pulling her right to the edge of the bed; his arms hooked around the backs of her knees, holding her in place. She gasped and squirmed against him, but he had made her escape impossible. She was never getting away. He buried his face in her hot, wet cunt and breathed deeply. He was addicted, and the incoherent noises she was making were forcing all his blood to rush from his brain and into his cock. And then, Draco Malfoy did exactly what he had promised in the library just that morning, he devoured her.

Hermione was sure that Draco's head in between her legs was, hands down, the most erotic experience of her life. She couldn't pull her eyes away as his tongue expertly lapped up her juices; the pressure of his mouth against her clit, sucking and licking her as if he couldn't get enough. Hermione forgot her name as his fingers slid into her, she forgot all of Grawmps Elemental Magical Laws when he swirled his tongue over her in demand; his fingers pumping into her, forcing her to submit. Her body was tightening, she could feel her orgasm within reach and suddenly tidal waves of pleasure were coursing through her. She let out a delectable scream as Draco held her against his face, his fingernails gripping her ass. She ground herself against him coming undone as flashes of color and lights exploded before her eyes. Hermione shuddered as her thighs clamped involuntarily against him in spasms. He let go of her quickly and was already undoing his pants. His jaw ticking with strain as his eyes bore into hers with possessive passion. _She was his_. He didn't have to say it, she could see it as clear as ever reflecting in his stormy orbs.

And then he was naked. And my God, if he wasn't the most outstanding male specimen she had ever had the pleasure of viewing. He put The David to shame. He should be studied and sketched…but before she could complete the thought he was on top of her, forcing her back against his emerald green sheets. He paused for a moment looking into her eyes, searching for something. She stared back at him, in wonder.

"I won't share you, Hermione." She ran her hands down his chest and he closed his eyes as if the action had physically pained him. "I won't let him-" But then it was her turn to shut him up. She reached up, threading her fingers through his hair and pulled him flush against her sweet, naked flesh. He moaned into her mouth as she spread her legs until she felt him at her entrance. He pulled back again to open his mouth and with one quick surge, Hermione thrust her hips up, taking him fully inside of her wet heat. He dropped his head against her chest, his fingers strangling the sheets on either side of her head. Her exquisite body was causing him so much pain he felt as if he were on fire. Or dunked into an icy sea. He pulled out slowly, his every muscle shaking, before impaling her once more. And again and again. He was sweating, his eyes glued to her flushed face. She was a goddess. His goddess.

Hermione wrapped her smooth legs around him, puling him deeper into her womb as his cock throbbed inside of her. He was divine, his skill unparalleled as he sunk into her over and over again. This was salvation, Draco was sure she would be the one to kill him. This was it, no going back.

"You're mine." He growled as his hands gripped her curls, his hips sweetly singing against hers. Their wet flesh and perspiring bodies melded together in the firelight.

"Yes." She hissed. Her nails running down his back and over his ass, pulling him as close to her as possible.

"Say it." He moaned as her pussy clamped tightly around him.

"I'm yours." She whined, her body shaking against him. Draco could no longer hold back. He lifted himself off of her, grabbing her violently by the hips, he filled her as deeply as he possibly could. He wanted to watch, wanted to look in her eyes as she came undone. His gaze was smoldering, unrelenting as he thrust into her with all of his strength; her beautiful breasts bouncing, her wet pussy sliding against his burning flesh. And then she was screaming, and coming all over him. He ground himself against her again and again, until a roar tore from his throat; he held onto her as tight as he could, sure that if he let go, he would fall off the earth. His mind was shattering, her cunt was pulsing against him as he came inside her, his hips jerking uncontrollably. She held onto him, her body shaking, radiating intense heat. They collapsed together, sweaty limbs and harsh breaths.

Minutes passed before Draco rolled off of her and onto his back. He closed his eyes. Several moments of silence passed before he felt her start to stir. Before Hermione could think, he had grabbed her, hauling her up against his side. He pulled the covers over them and she hesitated only a moment before laying her head on his chest. His arms tangled around her and she allowed herself a small smile. That had been incredible. She would most certainly worry about it in the morning. Right now she was too tired, and too comfortable. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

"Who needs whiskey when you're around?" He muttered, his eyes closed once again. And before she could reply with a very witty comment, they were both fast asleep. So asleep, in fact, that they had forgotten to lock the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**I WAS BOTWP, myasia88 & hpfan addict: Can I just say you guys are fucking brilliant? Thank you so much for your intelligent, insightful and continual commentary. I look forward to reading your posts after each Chapter, and I find you occasionally popping into my mind when I'm writing a particularly shocking scene (smirks evilly) so just thank you for your words, they are beyond appreciated. So appreciated in fact, that my lover was extremely grumpy when I woke up at the crack of dawn to continue writing instead of staying in bed with him.**

 **Oops!**

 **Enjoy…**

 **M. x**

Pansy Parkinson was up at the crack of dawn. On a Sunday, no less. What was becoming of her life? She hadn't even gone out last night. Instead, Sirius and her had spent hours in the library playing chess and drinking wine. At some point over the course of the evening, the game had turned into "strip" chess and they found themselves retiring to his rooms. After several rounds between the sheets, Pansy had gone back to her own room to sit and brood. _Ron Weasely._

As much as Sirius entertained her and made her feel light, she was now craving a different sort of connection, apparently the one Ron had given her on Friday night. She had spent the rest of the evening thinking about their wild connection and his promise to return to her prison. She had managed only three hours of sleep before waking to a feeling of unrest and anxiety. He would be returning today. And then what? Why had she not thought about the ramifications? All she knew was that she was selfish enough to not care. Pansy always got what she wanted. And that brought her to another thought. Why _did_ she want the Weasel? What was so great about him? She sighed as she headed out of her room and upstairs.

She needed to talk to Draco. He would definitely laugh at her and mock her if she explained her feelings about the stupid redhead, but who else was she supposed to go to? And like he could even talk, with his mooning over Granger every other minute. Pansy trudged down the hall wiping the sleep from her eyes, she would force him to go down to the dungeons with her and complete the Veritiserum, that way she could discuss her new issue and distract herself at the same time. She pushed open the door to his quarters and stopped dead over the threshold. Draco was propped up slightly against the pillows, his eyes awake and alert. He was gazing down at the sleeping form, draping across him. Pansy sucked in a breath of shock and Draco's gaze snapped to hers. He smirked, holding one finger up to his lips as to shush her.

 _I need to speak with you, now._ She mouthed at him, her eyes flickering back to Hermione's clearly naked body, barely hidden beneath his sheets. He threw her a nasty sneer before motioning to the clock.

 _Now._ She repeated, refusing to lessen her glare. He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance before sliding out from under the sheets. Hermione purred in her sleep, rolling over towards the spot he had just been. He looked down at her with intense emotion, his jaw ticking slightly. Pansy watched the interaction with amazement. _Oh shit, was he fucked or what?_

She cleared her throat in annoyance and the look he gave her was withering. He moved away from the bed; dressing quickly and quietly as Pansy continued to stare at Hermione. Oh yes, when she awoke there was going to be a shit storm.

Draco stalked past her, exiting into the hall. With one last glance at Hermione, Pansy followed him out, shutting the door softly behind her.

She followed him down to the kitchen and sat watching him as he went about making Granger's coffee; he took his damn time before sliding into the seat across from her and placing the steaming mugs down.

"You look like shit."

"Fuck you, Draco. You know I'm the most beautiful woman alive." He smirked as she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"What was so important that you felt the need to irritate me at this ungodly hour?"

"Well thank Merlin I found you before someone else did." His eyes darkened but he remained silent. "What did you do, Draco?"

"I thought that would be pretty clear, Pans."

"Do you have any idea what she is going to be like when she wakes up?"

"I can hedge a guess."

"And you're prepared to deal with Potter when she undoubtedly, consumed by guilt, confides in him?" Draco snarled at her, as he reached for a cigarette.

"Since when do you fucking care? I can fight my own battles." She deadpanned him with disbelief.

"Of course I fucking care, you twat. I don't want to see Potter defeat you, _one more time_." He slammed his palm down in fury as he leaned across the table towards her.

"If you weren't a girl I would knock your fucking teeth out right now." She grinned, plucking the cigarette from his shaking hand and taking a deep drag.

"I need your help." He sat back, momentarily stunned. He had never heard Pansy utter those words before. "It's…about Weasely." Draco was sure he couldn't look anymore surprised. He lit another cigarette before his eyes darkened in contemplation.

"Well this should good." He quipped and Pansy narrowed her eyes at him.

"We had sex, again."

"Please spare me the details."

"It was incredible, it's like that stupid fucking redhead just gets me, you know?"

"Preaching to the choir."

"What?"

"Nothing. So what? You want to be with him?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, you're more fucked up than I am."

"Fuck you! Okay? This is serious. I'm starting to panic."

"Why? It's not like you have to see him everyday, its not like he's here to drive you insane with his constant, inane, Gryffindor antics." He frowned, his thoughts clearly on Hermione.

"I made a deal with him."

"You what? Why?"

"I want to eat cake too." She pouted.

"That's not the expression."

"Okay, Granger. _Fuck_ , Draco. I told him to come back." He looked at her with incredulity.

"Why!?"

"I don't know!" Pansy was positively on the edge of hysterics.

"You do realize that that was the _worst_ thing you could have possibly done?"

"No, I could have murdered you and Snape for almost killing me last week, that would have definitely been worse."

"And what exactly did you promise the Weasel for returning to our wonderfully joyous abode?"

"Sex."

"Pansy, you fucking idiot."

"Oh you are such a hypocrite! At least Weasely and I know where we stand, unlike you and Granger…are you planning on telling her anytime soon that you are in love with her?" Draco looked down at his coffee, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Pansy's eyebrows nearly flew off her head.

"You _didn't._ " She hissed with uncontrollable glee.

"Fuck _off_ , Parkinson."

"And? Did she say it back? Was it while you were slamming your dick into her? Because it might not be a completely reliable statement then. Your cock does funny things to witches…" He muttered something incomprehensible and before she could taunt him further, there was a roar from the fireplace and a very disheveled Harry Potter appeared before them. He took one look at the pair, nodded once and stalked out of the kitchen, apparently in need of a shower and sleep. Pansy eyed Draco with apprehension, his body seemed to be vibrating with tension.

"Anyway," She began. "All I'm asking is that you have my back."

"When do I not?" He looked affronted.

"Just…help me keep the peace and if Weasely starts anything with you, I swear I'll throw him out myself."

"Promises, promises." Draco sighed in defeat as he nodded at her. Her eyes sparkling with gratitude and she reached out to squeeze his hand in thanks. "You owe me." She rolled her eyes.

"As if."

Sirius chose that moment to stroll into the kitchen, a grin plastered across his handsome face.

"Good Morning!" He joined them at the table for a smoke and a coffee. "How are my lovely Slytherin's on this fine day?"

"Draco's wonderful, he had the most glorious of evenings-" Draco cut her off with a snarl as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had removed from the Black Family Album last night after returning home. He unfolded it and slid it across the table towards Sirius, who looked down at it with a frown.

"Did you find this upstairs?" Draco nodded.

"Last night, Granger was attacked by this man at the Gala." Sirius' eyebrows snapped together and Pansy let out a gasp of shock.

"Why didn't you say something? Is she alright?"

"She's fine." He turned back to Sirius who was now running his fingers over the picture.

"Ronan Black." He muttered his gaze hardening. He looked up to Draco. "He was my mother's second cousin, deranged as the rest of them, if not more so."

"Why isn't his name here then?" Pansy was scanning the photo as well. "Your mum looks beautiful Draco."

"He was a squib." Sirius breathed. Both their heads shot up at that.

"And he wasn't killed?" Pansy questioned.

Sirius shook his head. "He was much too useful. His mind was polluted with Pureblood supremacy and he was willing to do anything in order to prove himself to the family. They didn't care that he couldn't do magic, the blood running through his veins was much more important, ironically enough. So instead of killing him, they did as any Black would; they took advantage of his fervor to serve and used him. He was treated much like a house elf." There was a silence. Draco was studying the picture again.

"What happened to him?"

"When my mother died, he abandoned Grimmauld place and went in search of other family." Draco followed Ronan's eyes across the picture and onto the three sisters. "Given this was years ago, Draco. I had assumed he died, not that I was one to keep in contact with my family; especially hard when you're in Azkaban for 13 years."

"But then, how is he connected to Umbridge?" Pansy frowned. They sat in silence, smoking and contemplating this new information.

"Only one way to find out…"Draco drawled as he picked up his coffee and stood.

"There's something else you should know." Sirius started. "Any servant who was or is pledged under the Black family is cursed with dark magic. Much like an elf, he or she is unable to spill the secrets that they carry. Although this magic must be repeated, cast every five years, onto the servant or it will no longer be valid. If Ronan is indeed working for Umbridge, and unable to spill her dirt, then rest assured there is a Black behind this as well."

"You mean Umbridge wasn't the one who cursed those half-breeds and snatchers?" Pansy's eyes were as round as saucers.

"It's unlikely. Spells like that are incredibly complicated and as evil as Dolores Umbridge might be, it's unlikely that she would have the knowledge or skill to execute them, by herself."

Dammit. Granger had been right, as usual. But who could it be? Draco leaned over taking the photo from Sirius's hands. He inspected it again; his mother was locked up in St. Mungo's, Bellatrix was dead and there was no way in hell Andromeda was connected. He growled in frustration as he turned on his heel and headed out of the kitchen. He heard the scraping of a chair as Pansy followed him down into the dungeons. They needed that potion. Granger's safety relied on it, and Draco was willing to sacrifice anything to protect her. _Fuck._ He realized in that crushing moment that she was more important to him than himself. Pansy was right. He would not be defeated again.

Sirius sat, staring at the table in silence. His thoughts lost in his dark past, the years before he had been disowned and cast out. He frowned thinking back to his cousins… his arranged marriage. He still hadn't told Harry, and he was almost sure that there was _no way_ …that there couldn't possibly still be a connection….Facing the truth was too difficult. So instead he began to drink. And as the saying goes, ignorance, even if it is feigned and forced, is still bliss.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm drunk. Please excuse the following…or actually, don't. This is just a little transition Chapter…more drama to come! And YES I was considering the threesome idea, but at the end of the day, Draco is just too unrelenting and serious where Hermione is concerned…But don't underestimate! Harry will** **not** **be an easy adversary as you shall see soon enough….Umbridge too! She will be back!**

 **M. x**

Severus Snape was overwhelmed with a sense of foreboding that he could not explain. His tired gaze was glued to the door of the Drawing Room as he sat alone, contemplating the last few days. He didn't know why, but the feeling had hit him suddenly, and he realized that he had needed to be close to her again. And so therefore, he traveled a great distance to return to the place where she had died. _His Lily_.

Severus was sure that a love so great would never leave him and he continued to pay for his sins with the thought of her beautiful soul gone, banished from this hellish world. All because of his mistakes. How he wished to join her. It was doubtful though. He was sure they would never be reunited, for he was heading to a much darker afterworld. A place where he would continue to wallow in misery and suffer…without her. What a cheerful Monday morning, he mused to himself as he glanced towards the long, tear stained windows. It had been raining and sleeting since he'd returned hours ago, and now, more than ever, Grimmauld Place felt like the worst sort of prison. The darkness of the day settled upon his heart with relish and he tapped his foot impatiently awaiting the much-needed distraction. He had sent word to Sirius late last night that they were to have a meeting at promptly 9am the following morning. It was 8:57 and no one had answered his summons. That was fine, he was taking the time to catch up on the notes he had found littered across his once pristine potions lab. Apparently Draco and Pansy had made quite the breakthrough in the last 24 hours and Black had updated him briefly about the Gala, Miss. Granger and one Ronan Black…how interesting. What Severus really wanted to know, however, was the reason behind Mr. Weasely's change of heart. Apparently he had returned to the house late last night and had only spoken to Sirius before retiring to Miss. Parkinson's room. Curious.

The door swinging open just as the clock hit 9am interrupted Severus' thoughts: it was his nemesis' and his only love's son. And he looked furious. Harry Potter barely threw him a glance before seating himself on the couch and staring pointedly in the opposite direction. Oh, so he was still mad about the little slut? Well, who was Severus to turn the girl away? It had been years and she was more than a little aggressive with her demands; it didn't take much convincing on his part to spread her cheeks, bend her over his desk and pretend that she was Lily. Ms. Weasley had been of age and she had practically thrown herself at him. To be perfectly honest, Severus Snape couldn't resist. Especially since his actions had come back to haunt the swaggering hero and take him down a couple of pegs.

But it seemed as if Potter's mind was far from thoughts of Ginny. Yes, _Miss. Granger strikes again_ , Snape thought with amusement. They sat in silence for several minutes before Malfoy came strutting into the room, his sleeves rolled back, showing off his Dark Mark with carelessness. _The arrogance_ , Snape thought contemptuously. _Insubordinate youth_!

From the looks the two men were giving each other, it was clear not much had been resolved since he had last seen them. Draco sneered as he leaned up against an old dresser, refusing to have to sit next to The Chosen One. Potter seemed to be close to spitting fire, he was eyeing Draco with intense mistrust. But they waited in silence. Several more agonizing moments passed before Hermione burst through the door, looking around wildly, she had apparently overslept; her hair was an insane fuzz ball and she was still wearing one slipper. Pansy slid in right behind her and to almost no one's surprise, she was holding Ron Weasely's hand. Snape motioned for them to sit. They did, uneasily.

The silence was beyond excruciating as Snape found himself looking around at the mismatched children. He hoped Potter was happy; all of this was entirely his fault. 10 minutes must have passed. Draco was staring unrelentingly at Granger, who was steadily ignoring him. Instead, she was trying to catch Potter's eyes that were glued to his best friend. Weasely was looking at the floor and Pansy was glaring obnoxiously at him. Snape looked away from her mocking sneer and to the clock once more, it was apparent that Black was obviously not going to show, _what is he up to?_ Snape brooded with suspicion until he could no longer bare the tension.

"So it seems, Black is too…royal….to grace us with his presence, and so the meeting will begin….now." All of them straightened up to attention, their eyes landing on Severus, eager for the next plan of action. "I have been informed of the events that occurred over the weekend. And I have read the papers…" He threw an arched eyebrow at Hermione who was suddenly looking contrite. "All further announcements to any sort of media outlet will be cleared through me first, is that understood?" Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Pansy cut in.

"Well how the hell are we supposed to do that if you're off gallivanting for the weekend?" Ron smirked, Severus Snape gallivanting was a very humorous image.

"Miss Parkinson you will keep your mouth….shut. While I am speaking." His eyes glimmered dangerously. "Is the Veritiserum ready?" He snapped.

"Yes. Upon your approval it should be ready for testing." Draco's tight voice came from the corner of the room. He had refused to join in on their little huddle. He was on edge. He hadn't seen Granger since their fucking incredible night together; and now she was avoiding him. Potter hadn't come knocking on his door yet to hex the shit out of him, so he could assume that she had decided to keep her mouth shut. And by the looks of it, it was killing her. _Only a matter of time_ , he snarled to himself.

"Good." Muttered Snape, his gaze turning to Ron. "And you…Mr. Weasely? Are you back to stay? Is it safe to say your….hissy fit….has concluded?"

"Yes." Ron spat and Pansy ribbed him with an elbow. "Sir." He added reluctantly.

"Good. Then you will return to active duty _next_ week. In the meantime, the upstairs corridors need cleaning, I expect you to take care of this immediately." Ron glowered but kept his mouth shut. "And before we go any further, I would like to confirm that all personal matters that reside under this roof have been…dealt with accordingly. In other words, if any you even touch a hair on the other's head you will be out of here faster than you can…possibly….imagine. I am done with your little games. This is an elite resistance organization and if you cannot handle yourselves in a mature and professional manner then I have no use, for any of you. Is that…understood?" There was an unwilling murmur of consent. "Good. Now onto business."

Snape glanced around at the lot of them. There were so young…so stupid. How could they possibly imagine the heartache they were going to have to endure because of their rash and stupid decisions? Didn't they realize he knew better? That his advice was to help them, not hurt them. Of course, Sirius Black would disagree and boast about living in the moment and embracing everything that life threw at you. But Black wasn't here. And therefore, Snape was in charge.

"Now, Mr. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy, I will accompany you down to the labs where we shall finish the potion. In the meantime, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will be writing up their questions and discussing tactics regarding the interrogation of the suspect and will meet me at the Ministry by 5pm this evening to administer the Veritiserum. We will _hopefully_ find out who has been conspiring with Umbridge and where we can find them."

They all nodded, looking at one another with every emotion ranging from determination from Potter to jealously from Draco to hopelessness from Hermione. Snape lifted himself from his seat.

"Any….questions?" There looked to be about a million floating around, unasked, but they stayed silent.

"Dis….missed." They scattered like ants. Granger was the first one out the door, followed quickly by Draco who seemed to be hot on her heels. Potter stood blocking Weasley's path.

"Ron-"

"I've forgiven Hermione, you know? I can understand why she wouldn't tell me…but you. Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. I'm not here for you." He glanced at Pansy before shoving roughly past Harry and slamming the door off the hinges. Pansy threw Severus a dirty look before exiting, herself.

It was only him and Potter. The silence was already beginning to ring in Severus' ears.

"I know where you went this weekend." Potter muttered. Severus raised a condescending brow as he finally met his eyes. It pained him so greatly it almost brought him to his knees.

"Don't look at me." Snape spat before throwing back his black robes and hurrying across the room to the door.

"I'm sorry. " Potter's voice was so low, Severus had been sure he had imagined it. He stopped short. More silence. "And I know what it feels like. To fuck up. To lose." Severus closed his eyes against the waves of torture washing over him. He could barely breathe.

"The past….is irrelevant."

"It's not." Harry insisted, stepping up beside him. "It's everything that was, everything that could have been."

"Gone." Severus whispered, eyeing the man beside him.

"I know I've never said this. But…thank you, Severus."

With a snarl of anguished fury, Snape tore from the room, he did not want his thanks. Didn't The Boy Who Lived realize? All was lost. It had always been lost. Always.

Harry stared after Snape as he disappeared down the corridor. He shook his head and steeled himself with resolve. Just because Snape had failed, it didn't mean he was going to. Now was his chance, he was going to win her. _When had she ever failed him before?_ With that last thought, Harry Potter left the library and went in search of his other half. He suddenly had the intense desire to show her exactly how he felt.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear Reader,**

 **Your wish is my command…**

 **M. x**

 _Say goodbye to a bad relationship. If ever there was a time to make a clean break, our annual full moon on the 25_ _th_ _is it. Take comfort because you won't stay single for long. Better options lie ahead._

Ginny Weasely snorted down at the rubbish rag of a newspaper before throwing _The Daily Prophet_ onto the coffee table. Some horoscope. She had read the whole insane story and only one thought was registering in her mind from the entire article. _Harry_ had taken Greengrass to the Gala, had he? Oh he was in for it. All of her letters had been left unanswered and Ginerva Weasely was not to be ignored…

Of course none of this would have happened if those fucking Slytherin's hadn't shown up, especially Draco Malfoy. And now…her secret was out. Snape. God, how embarrassing, how pathetic. But still. She couldn't regret it. The kinkiness of Severus Snape was something she could never truly comprehend. That's because every time he laid a whip to her sensitive flesh she lost all ability to think. That's what Severus did to her, he allowed her to lose herself in the pleasure of pain. And why not? Pain. That was all that had consumed her in that final year at Hogwarts. Stressing, worrying about Ron…Harry and Hermione (while they were fucking each other, of course), fighting the resistance at Hogwarts, and all the while she was fucking around with the one she thought to be the baddest villain of them all. The most dangerous thing she could find to occupy her broken heart. She had never understood why he had taken to her advances that night when he found her wandering the dungeons drunk as hell. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to resist. He gave her what she wanted: he took all of her pain and punished her with pleasure.

They never spoke. There was no need to. She wondered how Severus was doing now, now that all of his secrets had come out. It was sick really. And maybe even a little sick on Harry's part….was she that much like Lily Potter? She looked back down to the paper, today was the 25th. She rolled her eyes and huffed. Maybe she should pay a little visit to Grimmauld Place and see how they were getting on. Ginny was in the business of better options, after all, she was a Weasely.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, Witches & Wizards alike,**

 **Hold onto your seats. We are about to take a fucking dive in madness….**

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Hermione could not stop tapping her quill against her thigh and it was driving Harry absolutely insane…They had gone over their questions for Ronan several times, as well as means to mentally disarm him and carry out a swift and bloodless justice. Harry narrowed his eyes at her, as she bent over a book. She had been purposely ignoring him and giving him clipped, one-word answers since he had found her in the library an hour ago. He sighed and looked to the clock. He just wanted to get this damn thing over with. She suddenly looked up.

"Have you talked to Ginny?" Harry looked to her with exasperation.

"No. I haven't." She set aside her book.

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to say." He muttered, taking off his glasses and rubbing his hand over his eyes. "It's over Hermione, finished." She nodded once and looked down. "And you?" Her eyes shot back up to his in panic.

"What?" She breathed nervously. Harry looked at her with uncertainty.

"Ron. He said you two made up."

"Oh. Yes. Well, not like _that_. But, we…apologized and talked about things. I think Pansy might actually make him happy."

"How nice for them." He spat bitterly. She quirked an eyebrow but remained silent. Then she went pack to tapping. Harry clenched his teeth…it was now or never….

* * *

"Finished." Snape proclaimed as he waved his wand expertly over the cauldron. The potion turned clear and he smirked in triumph.

"That's it!" Pansy squealed. "We've done it!" She turned her beaming face to Draco only to find that he did not appear to be feeling joyous. Not that he ever felt that way, but she thought he might at least look smug. Instead he looked disheveled…and distracted. She leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked down to her quickly, giving her a ghost of a smirk.

"Yeah. Brilliant." Snape turned to look at Malfoy, his tone was nothing like his usual, confident drawl.

"Are you….feeling alright?" Draco glared at Snape. He jumped immediately into defense mode at the slightest show of concern.

"Fine. Just bloody glad this is over with. It's been nothing but mistake after mistake." Snape narrowed his eyes but Pansy jumped in.

"The important thing is that it's finished now."

"Well isn't that such a _positive_ disposition you've got there, Pans."

"And it wasn't easy. I personally, think I did a remarkable job." She grinned widely, ignoring his nasty comment.

"Stop being so fucking disgustingly happy, Pansy. It's nauseating." Draco sneered at her before turning back to the potion to inspect it. Her grin quickly slid off of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had to all walk around on eggs shells because big bad Malfoy is too much of a pissy little girl to own up to his feelings." He slammed his hands down on the table and Snape gave him a startled look.

"That's enough, Miss. Parkinson."

"Why?" She taunted. "It's true. Draco can't stand for anyone else to be happy or satisfied but he does everything in his power to ruin the chances at happiness that he has for himself!" Draco turned his furious gaze to her, ready for battle.

"And what's your happy place, Parkinson? Sitting on Weasely's freckled, ugly face?"

She drew her wand immediately hissing with menace. Draco reached for his but Snape grabbed him by the arm, forcing him back. He looked steadily at the Queen Ice Bitch.

"Miss. Parkinson. I understand you are feeling emotionally fragile after your… near death experience, but I must ask you to desist your ranting and lower your wand…immediately."

"Or what?" She hissed, stepping closer to the two men. "Or _what?_ "

* * *

Hermione was staring at Harry, her mouth hanging open in shock. He stared back at her with determination.

"What?" She breathed barely capable of comprehending his words.

"Be with me." She started to laugh and his eyes hardened instantly. She only stopped once she realized he was not joining in with her.

"You're not kidding."

"No."

"Are you insane?"

"Possibly. I guess that depends on your answer."

"Harry, you're my best friend."

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with loving your best friend?"

"I do love you, Harry, I do. You know that you'll always have a piece of my heart."

"I want more." She closed her eyes to escape his relentless stare. What had she gotten herself into?

"It's impossible."

"Why?"

She sat up a little straighter, ready for a proper debate.

"For one thing, you're still _technically_ set to marry Ginny Weasely. I know for a fact that the Wedding date has not been cancelled. So, there's that."

He had nothing to say in response. "And then there's Ron. Who would absolutely _never_ speak to either of us ever again if we did such a thing."

"Ron's not speaking to me anyway, Hermione! Haven't you noticed? He blames me for all his hardships and then has the audacity to come crawling back here and right in between Parkinson's legs. He disgusts me."

"Don't judge him." She snapped back. "He's human. Just like the rest of us."

"The rest of us don't go preaching about how innocent we are before turning around and being a total fucking hypocrite." He eyed Hermione's sudden silence with panicked alert. "Or do we?" He added. She looked away from his gaze, blushing slightly. Harry got up slowly, circling around the back of the couch. "What's the real reason, Hermione? What the real reason you don't want to be with me?" She shuddered at his dangerously soft tone.

"I never said I didn't want…It's just that, I did. And now…Everything is different." He took in her words, she could hear his ragged breathing from behind her.

"That bastard. He didn't listen, did he? He just couldn't stay away from you, huh?" He slammed his fist into the wall causing Hermione to jump to her feet.

"Harry, I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear you fucking explain Hermione! I don't want to hear _anything_ you have got to say." He raged pacing across the floor. Tears sprang to her eyes instantly.

"You're being massively unfair Harry Potter! I am your best friend, you said you would stand by me no matter what. You promised in fact, you promised that whatever happened between us out there, during the hunt, you said it wouldn't affect our friendship _ever_. That we would always have each other. I trusted you!" She sobbed collapsing against the wall, her mind heaving with stress. He stood there, looking at her, numbly. Feeling nothing and everything all at once. He wanted to kill Malfoy, he wanted to rip him limb from limb; he wanted to comfort Hermione, he wanted to drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness…he wanted to….

* * *

Pansy Parkinson sat fuming as Draco twirled her wand between his fingers, in the other hand, he was clutching a Bezoar; Snape handed her a vial of the Veritiserum. She gave him a very sour look before tipping the glass up to her lips.

"If this kills me," She snapped. "I am going to haunt you until you both go insane."

"I believe you have already accomplished that feat." Snape spat in his most spiteful tone, thankfully Malfoy had disarmed her before she had almost caught the entire potion's lab on fire, along with Snape's hair, in her fury. Severus' locks were still smoking lightly. Draco thought it was probably the grease.

They watched Pansy intently for signs of distress. She sat there calmly, staring back at them. Although she had not been cursed with Dark Magic, Snape had assured them that the altered Veritiserum would act completely the same as its counterpart if tested on a human. As long as Pansy wasn't choking to death or seizing up, it was very likely that they had succeeded.

"What is your name?" Snape asked after several moments of silence.

"Pansy Parkinson."

"And how many wizards have you slept with?" Interjected Draco with a evil smirk. She gave him the finger before the words passed through her lips.

"Ninety-Two and a half…."

"Half?" Draco was beyond amused. She snarled at him with contempt.

"It was a midget, threesome…thing, okay? Fucking Hell, Draco. You're such a prat." Snape threw Draco a venomous glare.

"What? It was the fastest way to find out if it worked." Snape turned back to the potion and began bottling it quickly.

"Going to fuck Weasley tonight?" Draco taunted her. He was in a foul fucking mood. All he could think of was Potter and Granger up in that library together, doing God knows what. It was making him sick. _She wouldn't though, would she?_ She wouldn't. She very well could be. Right now. He forced himself back to the present, just in time to be slapped across the face by an enraged Pansy.

"No! I am fucking _not_! I am bleeding like a fucking slaughtered swine, my cramps are killing me and I've been stuck down here with you two instead of getting my aching breasts rubbed by Ron. You are _such_ a fucking asshole, Malfoy. I can't stand your face right now." She was screaming like a shrew and then bursting into tears. She turned swiftly blasting a table out of her way and took off up the stairs. She needed chocolate and wine. Now. _Fucking asshole men. Slytherin men. The worst!_

Snape turned his head to Draco with a look of supreme exasperation.

"Draco…You are becoming too much like your cousin, Sirius. I'm afraid to be the one to have to tell you but this is not….a redeemable…quality." He packed up several of the vials with a wave of his wand. "I'm heading straight to the Ministry, there is paperwork to be done before any of this can be performed. They must know that it is safe. Alert Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger that they are to leave as soon as possible." Snape moved to the massive fireplace; the flames basked shadows across his scowling face as he spun back around suddenly, piercing Draco with his dark and penetrating eyes.

 _You're the one who taught me, Godfather._ Draco taunted in his head, easily blocking the man from his thoughts. As if he wasn't prepared for Snape's little inspections of the mind. Severus was annoyed but satisfied.

"And don't leave this house." He was gone with the roar of the fire and a swish of his cloak. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, stalking towards the stairs and out of the dungeon, anxious to see Granger…

* * *

Hermione wiped at her eyes as the tension in the room strained beyond belief. She was terrified to look up at Harry, she could feel his wild gaze on her and her heart was jumping up into her throat, doing double time. What was he thinking?

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Suddenly, he was grabbing her roughly by the arms and swinging her around to face him. She stumbled slightly reaching for his shoulders to keep her balance. She looked up at him. His eyes were so green, so distraught but so determined. It was the look she had seen him wear _every time_ before he faced a tremendous task. She took a deep breath.

"Harry this isn't right. As much as I…love you-" He cut her off as his hands wrapped around her face pulling her lips to his.

Draco was just pushing open the door when he heard:

"I…love you." He looked up quickly to see Granger. In Potter's arms. Together. Then he was kissing her fiercely. Draco's rage imploded throughout his body, his mind was seething with sickness and suddenly a beast of epic proportions roared to life within his chest.

He was back. _Malfoy_ was fucking back. He slammed the door as hard as he possibly could, just as Granger shoved Potter off of her and stepped back in alarm, her gaze falling to Draco. Her eyes widened in horror at the deadly calm look on his face.

Inside, he was ready to kill. But no. He could not let them know. Not let Potter have the satisfaction of seeing him snap. But oh, to be sure, he was most definitely snapping, splintering if you will. From the insides out and it would only be moments longer, that he would be able to control the sick, sweet poison of jealously infusing itself into his veins.

"Well, well, well…" He drawled in the most awful sneer he could muster. "What do we have here? Don't get your hopes up Potter, Granger here moves pretty quickly between the men in this house…If you _do_ manage to catch her, it might only be for the night. She's slippery like that. Slippery like _mud_." Hermione flinched at the fury he was hiding so hard to mask. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his. The betrayal she saw there, cut her deeper than she cared to admit.

"Draco, I was just telling Harry-" But it was soon apparent that Draco had disappeared for the evening. Malfoy was out of control, and Hermione, was suddenly scared.

"You were?" He laughed with no emotion. Harry reached for his wand and Draco turned to him, arms spread. "Go ahead Potter, you've taken everything else." He walked towards them. "My family…my wealth…my job….my freedom…what else do you want? My life?" He stopped directly in front of Potter, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"I believe I have just taken that, as well." Harry whispered savagely, so only Malfoy could hear. He stared at Potter for several moments. That smug fucking bastard. He was going to finally get what was coming to him. Draco swung back and punched the man as hard as he could, feeling his nose crack against his knuckles. Hermione gasped in horror and Malfoy spun on his heel, his hand bleeding, and his entire body shaking as he stalked back towards the door. He turned when he reached the exit, flinging a look of pure loathing in their direction. Harry was swearing and getting his feet, Hermione was clutching onto the side of the couch.

"Draco, please-" He snarled at her with disgust.

"Draco please." He mimicked. "Draco, please what? You want me to fuck you again? Before or _after_ Potter gets his next turn?" Shocked slammed through Harry's features as he turned to Hermione.

"You didn't." Draco growled as Harry went to grab her again but she jumped out of his reach.

"Enough!" She screamed. "This is insane! Draco, just let me explain-"

"No. I think I've had quite e-fucking-nough of you and your pathetic excuses to last me a lifetime." He glanced back at the clock. "By the way, you're late for your meeting." He sneered before slamming through the door and out of sight.

Hermione sank to her knees but Harry was pulling her up before she hit the floor, dragging her defeated body to the fireplace. He wrapped his arms around her and her head fell against his chest, tears streaming freely now. _Oh God._ She was so sick to her stomach it was almost unbearable. But before she had time contemplate the seriousness of the situation, she was spinning.

"Hold on tight." Harry's breath caressed her ear and she shivered. Flecks of his blood landed on across her cheeks as the fire took them away.

Draco smashed his way through Grimmauld Place, kicking and punching everything he came into contact with. He had purposefully woken every single portrait and then proceeded to hex and harass them all the way down three flights of stairs. He barged into the kitchen like a raging bull ready to take on Kreacher and his savage obsession with cutlery, when he stopped dead to see a very devious redhead sitting at the end of the table, examining her nails.

Ginny Weasely looked up and smiled. It was truly the most evil thing he had seen since Voldemort lived at the Manor.

"Hello, Ferret." She cooed, her wide eyes taking in his furious form. "Tough day?" He snarled at her, his mouth close to foaming.

"What the fuck do you want Weasel? Came crawling back with your tail between your legs for another shot at wealth and fame? Or are you here for the Professor?" The grin widened on her face.

"Actually, both." He looked at her in shock. Had she finally gone mad? Insanity sometimes ran in the pureblood lines… She continued after several moments. "I'm waiting…are you the only one here? Where is everyone?" He arched an eyebrow, as if he would amuse her. Her smile widened some more. It looked unnatural. "I have an urgent message."

"What?" He snapped.

"Yes, Kingsley just popped into the fire a few minutes ago." She jerked her head towards the end of the kitchen.

"What did he say?" He was seething.

"The message is for Severus."

"Severus. How cozy it is when _you_ say it, Weaslette." She just smiled blandly up at him. Apparently drastic measures were to be taken; he was on a bloody rampage. Done with her annoying bullshit, he pulled his wand and pointed it at her threateningly. "What did he _say_?"

"Oh…." She paused, her eyes flickering to his wand and back to his face. "Just that…Dolores Umbridge has been sighted."

"Where!?" He practically screamed. Draco needed anything, _anything_ at the moment to erase the words of love Granger had whispered to that stupid fucking scar face. Ginny smiled at his desperation.

"Why should I tell you?" He was beginning to shake. "What? Are you going to go after her?"

A sudden, dangerous excitement crept through Malfoy's bones. _Yes._ Yes that was exactly what he was going to do. Fuck it all. What did he have to lose? He wanted to kill. He wanted to destroy. He no longer wanted to feel. Just the thought of fucking Potter, _touching_ her…he was squeezing his eyes shut, his wand sparking furiously. He was losing it.

"Just tell me, Weasely. Now." He ground out through his teeth.

"And what's in it for me?"

"I won't inform Potter that you have been withholding information from an Auror and _stalling_ an extremely important mission. Some might even call it an obstruction of justice." Fuck Granger and her stupid fucking law books. His mind screamed in pain as her eyes flashed in his head. He shut it down quickly, focusing on the bitchy, little tart in front of him, now considering her options. As soon as she scowled, Malfoy knew he had won.

"Fine. Get yourself killed. I doubt anyone would care." She replied flippantly, but when she made contact with his gaze she drew back in her chair slightly. The sight of an unhinged Malfoy was very unsettling. She gave up the coordinates to a undisclosed location on the outskirts of London and he tore from the kitchen with the fury of a monstrous storm.

Ginny sat back in delight. _She had just lightened Harry's casework for him. Now he would have time for her. Let Malfoy be the one to risk his neck for once in his miserable life._ She smiled happily, retiring to the Drawing Room.

The clock ticked on and she waited. Around 8pm she heard the creak of a door opening behind her.

"Harry? Is that you-?" She turned quickly and terror shot through every fiber of her being. Ginny was momentarily stunned. She was looking into eyes of someone she had thought she would never see again. A scream rose violently in her throat as hands slapped wickedly over her mouth before moving to her neck; dragging her at wand point towards the fireplace. Ginny struggled but couldn't break free; she had dropped her wand in alarm.

"Don't worry. Your filthy, little friends will come get you. It's not your blood I'm after." A voice whispered in her ears. Ginny closed her eyes, the fear consuming her, drowning her in panic… and then she let the darkness take her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Morning Lovely Readers,**

 **Sorry to leave you hanging like that! Just to clarify, I don't think Ginny is evil, I think she it conniving and immature; she's especially furious with Malfoy for helping blow up her spot in regards to Snape. I don't think she is purposely trying to get Draco killed but is merely rationalizing it to her own defense. Let's not forget, the feud between Weasely's and Malfoy's goes back further than we would all care to admit. (Maybe she's still a bit pissed about The Chamber of Secrets?)**

 **As for all raging feelings towards Harry and the mess that has become our favorite couple, I PROMISE you. I will not break your hearts. Well maybe a little bit, but you'll just have to keep reading…. (YOU EVIL BITCH!) hem hem, I** _ **am**_ **a Slytherin.**

 **M. x**

Hermione's head felt as if it was splitting open. If she had to listen to one more Ministry official telling them "no" she was going to scream. Even after Snape had filed the correct paperwork and outlined the new potion in front of the entire board, it now had to be taken down to The Department of Mysteries to be analyzed, following a series of tests.

A snotty looking fellow who smelled strongly of old fish, had just informed them that the process would take at least 48 hours before it was ready. Harry had tried using his status as The Savior of the Wizarding World, but the board had flat out refused to have a possible suspect die under Official Ministry questioning. Snape had been furious and insisted on accompanying the potion itself down to the Unspeakables, as to assure it wasn't misplaced or somehow destroyed.

Both Harry and Hermione had then taken turns questioning Ronan Black, who did nothing but smirk at Harry and sneer at Hermione. He was literally impossible and refused to say anything other than;

"You'll see, Mudblood." It was beyond frustrating, but at least it had distracted Hermione from the awful scene she kept replaying in her head over and over again. The look on Draco's face when he caught her with Harry. She closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her head, trying to sooth some of the ache there. She was anxious to get back to the house, find him and force him to listen to her. Besides, there was little more they could do at the Ministry until the potion had been approved. Hermione stared at the clock. It was half past eight.

"I do apologize, Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger. That is our final answer. Now, please go home and get some rest." The official was saying as he handed them back their notes. Hermione took one more look at Ronan Black who was clutching the bars of his cell and grinning maniacally at her.

"Filthy, little Mudblood. Flesh so sweet. All the better to peel and eat." He sang in an eerie tone. Harry growled as he took a step towards the man with the intent to strangle him, but Hermione grabbed him, pulling him back towards the exit. The Ministry official watched them warily as they exited the holding cells.

"Harry…Relax!" He was fighting against her grip as the two of them stumbled out into a corridor. He shrugged away from her pushing her back from him.

"Fuck Hermione! Just let me be!"

"What were you going to do? Attack a suspect in front of a Ministry Official?" Her voiced echoed throughout the deserted corridor.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"You heard him, there's nothing that can be done. We just have to wait."

"We don't have _time_ to wait!" He began with sheer impatience.

"And do you honestly think we have another choice?"

"I could question him a bit more." He growled with dark eyes. She looked at him with incredulity. "We have to do something!" Harry raised his voice with growing annoyance.

"Look Harry, I'm the one she's after. _I'm_ the one who has cause to worry about how swiftly this can be taken care of, and I'm telling you. There. Is. Nothing. You. Can. DO!" She turned on her heel and began stalking down the corridor.

"Wait!" He took off after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Are you only jumping to get out of here so you can go back to him?" She raised a threatening eyebrow at him, her composure cool, but inside she was falling apart. _Yes. Yes I need to see him. Yes!_ She screamed internally.

"Harry, if you are finished being a complete maniac, I would like to go home now. And I'm thinking maybe you should do the same." His hands grabbed her quickly around the waist and before she could blink, his lips were on hers. She was sputtering and gasping against him; within seconds, she had flung him off of her and let out a scream of rage.

"I meant home to _Ginny_!" She grabbed her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Will you all just STOP doing that!? It's incredibly ill mannered!"

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry. _No_. My answer is no. I cannot be with you. We had our chance. And it's gone. I admit, I wasn't completely innocent in all of this, but you have to let me go. Look what it's doing to us! We can't keep living in the past. As much as I…have mourned the loss of what could have been, it's over."

Harry's shoulders slumped slightly and the fight left him immediately.

"Your wish is my command." He muttered and she sighed in defeat. The silence went on before he spoke, his voice rough with emotion. "Just tell me one thing. Are you in love with Draco Malfoy?"

 _Yes! Yes._ Her mind screamed. _GO FIND HIM NOW AND TELL HIM._

"Harry, once this is all over. And Umbridge is gone, we'll talk. But until then, I think it best if we just, keep things professional for the time being." He glared at her with disapproval but nodded just the same.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. For all of it."

"Don't be. What's a life lived with regret?" He looked at her strangely and Hermione was sure he was thinking about Snape.

"I'll be at Grimmauld place if you need me. Just floo if anything comes up. " Hermione squeezed his hand with reassurance before hurrying down the hall and out of sight. She broke into a run as soon as she turned the corner. _Draco._

Harry Potter stared after her, the last pieces of his heart shattering through his chest. He had lost, finally, to Draco Malfoy. It was with heavy emotion that he trudged back towards his office to await word from Snape.

The lift dinged open and a shout broke out as both Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sirius Black came flying through the atrium in his direction. Harry immediately grabbed his wand, rushing to meet them.

"What's going-?" But Shacklebolt was clambering into the lift and slamming the buttons as Sirius practically threw Harry in before grabbing him by the shoulders and grinning with glee.

"Dolores Umbridge, Harry. We've got her."

His eyes opened in shock and Kingsley turned to him with a grim smile as they flew downwards, floor after floor.

"It seems my message was intercepted. Earlier this evening, I flooed Grimmauld Place, to inform Severus that she had been sighted. Your fiancé, was the one who took my message."

"Ginny? Why was she at Grimmauld Place?" His eyes hardened as he thought back to her and Snape.

"Apparently, she was waiting for you. Anyway. Remind me never to trust her with an important message ever again."

"Why? What's happened?" Harry felt dread creeping up on him as they exited the lifts and stalked back downstairs towards the holding cells. "And what are you doing here, Sirius?"

"I…have a bit of bad news, I'm afraid. That just might be confirmed within the next few minutes." Harry frowned as they rushed down the corridor Hermione had just left him in. Harry's mind was racing furiously to catch up. "I've been in the library for the last two days, and I'm almost sure…that I know now…" He trailed off and Harry frowned at him in confusion.

"But then…who brought Umbridge in?" Kingsley swung the door open and Harry was greeted with the most incredible sight.

Dolores Umbridge sat tied to a chair and covered in dirt. It looked as though someone had smeared handfuls of mud all over the place. She was breathing heavily, smiling her twisted little smile.

"Mr. Potter." Her tiny, sharp teeth gleamed in contrast against her filth-covered face.

Harry glared at her with immense satisfaction. He was going to break her. He forced his eyes from Umbridge and turned to her captor. Malfoy. He was standing beside her, wand held against her temple, he was looking much worse for wear. There were deep, bloody scratches slashed across his chest and blood was running from his head, soaking his hair, as well as his mouth. It was the first time Harry Potter was sure he had seen Draco Malfoy look absolutely terrifying. His eyes were black holes, filled with hate and pain. The intensity of rage that was coming off of him almost took Harry's breath away.

Draco composed himself as best as he could. Staggering forward, he spit a glob of blood onto the floor at her feet. He stepped up to Harry, looking him dead in the eyes.

"She's all yours, Potter." He slurred, his eyes rolled back into his head and Harry watched as Malfoy hit the floor.

The second Hermione opened the door to number 12 she knew something was seriously wrong. A dark, ominous air was suffocating the house. She drew her wand, creeping stealthily up the stairs, following the currents of magic she could feel radiating from above. She pushed open the door of the Drawing Room and looked inside, her eyes scanning the dark corners. Nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she did another sweep.

And then she saw something lying on the floor. A wand. She hurried forward and picked it up. _Ginny?_ She turned around again, looking for some hint of her friend, when she noticed it. A small note had been tacked to the back of the door. Hermione's feeling of foreboding heightened to another level as her shaking fingers reached out to take it.

She opened it quickly, and looked down at the blood red words.

 _Mudblood,_

 _This is your formal invitation to come and introduce yourself, properly, to your new family. Now that you have polluted the Black blood with your disgusting filth, it is essential for us to get… reacquainted. I'm sure it's what dear Draco would want._

 _Just like old times! You know where to find me. I have the little Weasel. If you bring anyone with you, I'll kill her without a second thought. Mommy Weasel won't be here to save her this time._


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh SHIT!**

 **M. x**

Hermione had never felt more aware of herself than in this moment. Her eyes were set with complete focus, her mind clear with only one goal. _Kill._ All thoughts of the outside world had fled from her brain and she was left running on nothing but pure adrenaline and unforeseen inevitability. However, her logical reasoning had kicked into high gear as she examined the possibilities and the outcomes, her feet stalking quietly through the outskirts of the darkened woods of Wiltshire. The moon was bright with an eerie gloom as she slipped amongst the shadowy trees. She was getting closer.

 _How_ , her mind raced, _how could Bellatrix be alive_? No, it was Umbridge fucking with her head. What other possible explanation could there be? People didn't come back from the dead…. She stopped short with a small gasp. _Sirius._ Yes, there was something she was missing.

Hermione looked up at the edge of the clearing she had reached, and there it stood, more foreboding and impressively gothic, than ever: Malfoy Manor. Hermione set her jaw with determination before slipping into the once lavish and elaborate gardens that would take her up to the back of the house.

She'd thought that she would never have had to set her eyes on the horrible monstrosity again, but alas, following the night she was tortured, she had visited the Manor several times since. Once, with Harry to escort Lucius to Azkaban to await trial. A few weeks after that, she had returned when they received an emergency floo from a house elf that Narcissa Malfoy was trying to kill herself. And then lastly, a few days after that, to do a final inspection and confiscation of the Manor before it was deemed under investigation, property of the Ministry, and since, abandoned.

That had been the first time she had seen Draco since his own trial. She had found him standing where she was situated exactly now. At the edge of the gardens, at the foot of the stone steps leading up onto a wide terrace. He hadn't acknowledged or noticed her as she approached him, so lost in his thoughts. She was positive, looking back now, that he definitely didn't remember their meeting, himself.

She had been wary, unsure of approaching him…of course there had been so much between them that she was sure she would never be able to forget or understand… but then she'd gotten close enough to him to _feel_ what he was feeling. It was the strangest thing Hermione had ever experienced; an incredibly strong sense of him; who he was, as a person. She had never had that happen with anyone before, and it was startling to say the least. But it was in that moment, Hermione had known that she would give Draco Malfoy a second chance. He had been a victim, just as herself and the grief and regret she felt pouring out of him had kicked her super brain into immediate action. She would save him. He was so far away. She doubted that he even knew or cared what Ministry worker was standing beside him.

"Malfoy…" The sound of his name slipping over her tongue had caused him to jerk into slight awareness. Hermione frowned. "If…there's anything you need-" He huffed in some sort of morbid amusement, before closing his eyes.

"I'll be sure to ask the Ministry. " He spat before turning on his heel and leaving her standing there, amongst the soothing sounds of birds, and the trill of sprinkling fountains. The gardens had been so serene and peaceful…and then there had been Malfoy; the complete contrast; desperately wild with grief yet still so tragically beautiful. Hermione had watched his retreating form and couldn't help but imagine acquiring so much wealth and such little love. How far he had come since that day…and now…

 _He loved her._

That brought Hermione reeling back into the present. What was she doing wasting time? She scolded herself. There would be no loving Draco if she didn't get her mind focused. The reality of what she was about to face, suddenly came crashing down on her, unnerving her completely. She looked up to the boarded, hauntingly vicious windows and took a deep breath. She could do this. Hermione had but placed one foot on the first step when a horrid, blood-curdling scream ripped through the night, breaking the silence all around her, echoes of chaos, tearing the breath out of her lungs. And she was running again.

The door, double, then triple locked, before Harry Potter raised his wand to the cigarette dangling out of his mouth and watched it spark. His mood was black as death's and if the last twenty minutes indicated anything, he was in for a very long night. He turned to face the monster with relish at the situation they found themselves in. Here she was, Dolores Umbridge, tied up and defenseless; finally the snake had been unable to slither out of trouble. And Harry was going to extract punishment, to say the least.

It had taken Sirius and Kingsley a good fifteen minutes to fix Malfoy up before they would let him proceed with the interrogation. It was mandatory that at least two Aurors were present for a meeting of this magnitude. Harry had huffed in annoyance and thrown daggers at Malfoy while they dressed his wounds. Sirius had been muttering to himself the entire time, looking very distraught and Harry had not gotten a chance to speak to him alone. The entire Ministry was chaos. Kingsley had finally departed once Malfoy came to, and set off to delay the Ministry Officers and reporters from disrupting the proceedings. Sirius had insisted that Harry speak with Umbridge first before he tell him what he thought to be his suspicions of the case.

Malfoy was infinitely displeased with having to cooperate and team up with Potter for questioning. His head felt like it had been smashed open and the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a tiny room with him and the psychopathic killer who had almost shredded his chest with some nasty spell work. If only she had ripped out what was left of his heart. _That_ at least would have been satisfying. He was just contemplating how nice it would be to get pissed out of his head with the boys, when Potter turned to him with a glare.

"Come on, Malfoy, let's get this over with."

And that was how they found themselves, now standing, in the small cell; Umbridge sitting directly in front of them, her hands bound and a wicked gleam reflecting in her sadistic eyes.

Harry threw down his pack of cigarettes on the table.

"I believe, it says in my medical file, Mr. Potter…that I am asthmatic? Surely you wouldn't think of suffocating me right here at our beloved Ministry?" Umbridge simpered. Harry sat down opposite of her and blew the smoke directly into her face. Draco immediately picked the pack up, lighting one for himself. She sputtered before narrowing her eyes maliciously.

"If you kill me, you'll never find out where your girlfriend is." She smiled, eyeing the two of them.

"You're lying. Hermione is safe." Harry's eyes darkened and he felt Draco tense behind him. Umbridge giggled.

"Oh Mr. Potter….you _have_ been a bad boy. I was referring to Ms. Weasely, of course. But isn't that interesting." She turned her nasty little smirk to Draco who was gazing at her with utter disgust. "Yes. Mr. Malfoy, I would snarl like that too if I had been sullying myself with a Mudblood." A deep growl sounded from the back of his throat as he took a step forward. Harry held out his arm to block him. "But no matter!" Umbridge quipped, a twinkle in her evil eyes. "Miss. Granger will inevitably be the one to meet a tragic and deserved end…very soon. Oh very soon." Harry could feel Draco's body quaking from behind him.

"Why?" Harry growled. "Why are you doing this?"

"For fun, of course." Draco spat. Umbridge turned her incredulous mad eyes to Draco.

"Oh course not, dear. You think this is fun? No, no. This is our duty, our privilege as the rightful owners of magic. They must be eliminated. It is not a game, young Draco, it is the only way to survive. You'll learn that soon. It's only a matter of time before they all turn their backs on you." Something in Malfoy's eyes made her gloating smile turn positively toad-like. "Mr. Potter here is the Prince of false promises, aren't you, Mr. Potter? You are here to help others," She mocked in her ominously girlish tone. "-But when it really comes down to things…it's just a means to an end. You're no better than the rest of us."

Harry slammed his fists down on the table.

"How dare you." He hissed. "You are a disgusting excuse for a human being and deserved to be tortured into insanity. Don't you _ever_ compare yourself to me."

"Mr. Malfoy looks as if he disagrees. Be honest, Draco. You must be intelligent enough to realize that Mr. Potter and his filthy, little slut have been using you."

Malfoy pulled his wand and pointed it Umbridge.

"Enough." Spat Harry. "Tell me where Ginny is. Now." Malfoy had turned to look at Harry. He was eyeing him with insatiable mistrust and raw jealously.

"Ms. Weasely is not in any immediate danger, Mr. Potter. We can't go around taking out our own kind now, can we? That would be…counterproductive."

"Then why are you holding her?"

"Bait." Draco's jaw twitched as he answered her question.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy! Ten points to Slytherin."

"And what is it that you want, Dolores?"

"Just a clean bill. Let me walk free, and all of this goes away. I'll even turn in the one who has been behind the whole movement."

Harry glanced over to Draco, he was looking down at Umbridge with an unreadable expression.

"Why the hell would we let you walk free? You're a murderer."

"Yes, much more than you can say for yourself, Draco. What are _you?_ Accept a pathetic little, child? Another puppet of The Chosen One!" He lunged at her, and Harry dragged him away, slamming him roughly into the wall.

"Get it the fuck together." Draco pushed him back.

"Fuck you, Potter. She's right, you know? You pulled me into this whole fucking mess. You and Snape! I'm out here busting my ass, getting killed for you to come in and take credit? That's what you're going to do, aren't you? You own my life and then, instead of just going on your fucking merry way with your stupid fiancé you have to have a bit more don't you? The fucking Hero gets his reward and then some. After you ransacked my manor, stole my money, put my family _away…_ you have to have _her_ as well?" Draco was near losing his mind and Umbridge looked delighted.

"None of that was yours Malfoy! It was what you were fucking entitled to! All of your money and family connections, it was all political bullshit! Your own father practically served you on a silver platter to Voldemort! You should be thanking me that I saved you from becoming like this!" He threw out his hand in Umbridge's direction.

Draco flew off the handle.

"You didn't _save_ me! You fucking twat!"

"I think you'll find, that in fact, I did." Malfoy's mind flashed back to the room of requirement, the fire…back to Hermione writhing and screaming in pain as his Aunt attempted to destroy her on his living room floor.

"Well I saved _you_!" He bit back desperately.

Harry hesitated for a moment. "Yes." Draco's tortured eyes swung to his. "And Dumbledore, he saved a bit of you, too. And Hermione."

"What?" Draco breathed.

"This monster, sitting in front of you, is the one who wants her dead. You care about Hermione, no? So do you see what she is trying to do? Divide us, manipulate you into believing that you would have more to gain with her than in an alliance with me."

"We have no alliance. You made sure of that when you decided to you wanted what wasn't yours."

"She's in love with you." Harry closed his eyes as the pain of his words made him retch. "I…was wrong. She made it perfectly clear, that it's not me."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes in savage mockery.

"Don't fucking insult my intelligence, Potter! I _saw_ you. In the library. That Mudblood said she fucking loved you!"

Umbridge cackled in glee as Harry blasted Malfoy clean off his feet, his freshly healed head smacking against the stonewall.

"Don't you ever-" Harry was trembling with rage. But Draco was already on his feet, wand drawn.

"What? What more could you _possibly_ do?" He spat, staggering over to the table, leaning his weight on it in an attempt to regain his equilibrium. "Do you remember Potter? The day we met?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, suspicious, yet curious at the direction in which Draco thoughts had taken him. "You had no idea you who were. You were a lost little boy, in a completely foreign world. Do you remember? I had given you a _chance_. I thought that you could have done better. Been greater than The Boy Who Followed Dumbledore. I was convinced, positive, that you would be the one to lead us. And what a disappointment that turned out to be. I'll never forget, seeing you in Madame Malkin's and pretending not to know who you were."

"What are you saying Malfoy? Is there a reason we are taking our time to walk down memory lane while my fiancé is missing?"

"Oh. Now she's your fiancé. When not fucking hours ago you were trying to get into Granger's pants."

"I didn't _try_ to do anything."

"Fuck you , Potter. That's a lie."

"Professor Umbridge would agree….I must not tell lies."

"You just said-"

"Just because she's in love with you, that doesn't mean that she won't let me touch her."

Draco had Harry pinned up against the wall so suddenly that even Dolores gasped, startled by the escalation of the argument.

"What do you want from me?" Draco snarled in his face. "I lost. You won. What the fuck else do you want?"

Harry glared at him in silence. And then.

"I want Hermione to be happy." He spoke quietly. "I love her more than you could possibly comprehend. She is everything good in the world. Everything that has always been right and fair and strong in my life. She is a leader, a true spirit of hope and freedom for humanity. I respect her and admire her more than anyone on this planet. And if that means….if she thinks that you, of all people, deserve more than a chance, then….let her heal you." Draco stared at him in utter awe. "Don't listen to this mad woman. Hermione is right. It's about coming together and rebuilding our world as one, not as divided, hateful, miserable people. We haven't come this far just to lose. " He turned away in desperate need of her spirit. " If she believes in you…if she loves you, how I know she does. Then….fine. Just. Understand, that we are in this together. Regardless of our mutual dislike and jealous competition, we are here for her. And that's enough for me." Harry turned away, running his hands through his hair in extravagant worry.

Draco felt a sudden cloud of exhaustion overwhelm him. He sank down into the chair opposite of Umbridge with a feeling of immense hopelessness. He had no idea who the fuck he was anymore. And he had Granger and her gang of Gryffindor's to thank for that. He sighed in defeat.

"I love her, Potter." He whispered violently, shocked at the own intensity of his voice.

"Prove it." Harry spat the words as though they were a nasty taste in his dissatisfied mouth. A small giggled erupted from across the table. Both of the men snapped their heads towards the source of untapped evil.

"Well…isn't this special? I have the perfect, opportunity for you to do so, Mr. Malfoy. You'd agree, it's been a rough couple of years for you and your family, no? You have been humiliated and stripped of everything you were and could have been, all because of a little smear of dirt and of course, Mr. Potter. You lost your courage, and your distinction among a family that's legacy was more important than your own life. Did you know that you're mother was a whore? She was fucking her cousin for ages behind her sister's back."

"What the fuck are you rambling about?" Harry snarled, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her head back to look him in the eyes. Her smiled widened.

"It was a massive scandal. Narcissa Black had been caught, red handed, in the most compromising of situations with one, Sirius Black, while he was engaged to Bellatrix."

"Sirius? Engaged to Bellatrix LaStrange? You must be mad."

"Oh, you little fool. Why not ask him yourself? He's bound to have realized by now, what his foolishness will cost you."

" _Where is Ginny_?"

"With Draco's Mudblood, I expect, who has probably already been gutted and drained of all her filthy blood by now."

Malfoy had reached his breaking point. He lunged over the desk and grabbed Umbridge by the throat, choking her with every ounce of strength that he possessed. Harry had to use his wand to pry away his fingers and Dolores gulped like a fish out of water trying to catch her breath. And then she was laughing. She spit blood at Malfoy.

"You know, Potter. I'm thinking we ship this cunt off to the centaurs again. Apparently she wasn't broken in properly the first time around." Harry's face split into a grin, his eyes filled with anticipation.

"A brilliant idea, Malfoy. If she won't talk, I'm sure they could put her mouth to better use."

"Is it true they removed your gag reflex, Dolores?" Malfoy taunted. Her eyes narrowed in malicious vengeance.

"Follow the trail of blood. Straight back to your roots, Mr. Malfoy. The Mudblood will die, and her filth will lie on your hands forever."

Draco let out a roar of rage as he pulled his wand and stabbed it against Umbridge's cackling throat.

"Kill me!? My blood is pure, you stupid boy. You foolish failure. You are just like your father, a pathetic disgrace!" Draco hauled back and punched her in the face.

Harry jerked forward, pulling Malfoy behind him.

"This is your final warning Dolores, you either tell us what you know or we take you out of Ministry jurisdiction and give you back to Bane." Umbridge shuddered slightly despite herself. She eyed them with apprehension, several moments passed; only the sound of ragged breaths filled the air with suffocation. And then there was a loud bang and Severus Snape came rushing into the room looking harassed; Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley close behind him.

"These two…insisted to see you two." Snape began, glaring daggers at the couple and then back to Draco and Harry.

Pansy was wearing her bathrobe and slippers, Ron was in a tee shirt and boxers. Harry looked at them with incredulity.

"What-" His gasped. "Are you doing here? What's wrong?" Pansy's bottom lip trembled before she burst into tears. She pulled a piece of wrinkled parchment out of her pocket and with shaking hands, handed it over to Harry. His brow creased as he took in the words. His world crumbled within seconds, his knees gave out and he grasped onto the back of the chair as fear and horror saturated every pore of his being; Umbridge let out a particularly triumphant shriek of insanity. Draco tried to rip the parchment from his hand but Harry pulled it away and shoved him back.

"Sirius!" He bellowed, as Black came rushing into the room, as if he was clearly listening right outside the entire time.

"Harry, I can explain."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me!?" Harry screamed. Sirius' eyes filled with hurt and resignation.

"Would you have brought me back if you had known?" He asked quietly. Harry's eyes filled with shock.

"Yes! _Yes_ , of course, I would have. But Sirius-"

"I swear to you, Harry. I didn't know. I had thought that with my denial, the magical binding between us would have been broken. Don't you see! " He yelled like a madman pulling at his hair with angst. "I was trapped. Forced, into a union with my cousin. Did I know she was mad? Of course. Did I have any say in the matter?" He turned his sharp gaze to Draco. "You tell me, did you have any say in the matter? Of course not. You just left sooner than I did. You got out without an unbreakable vow. I was foolish enough to believe that I could break it with some jumbled made up spells and the hate I felt toward the other half of the agreement….Bellatrix." He breathed with dismay.

"What the fuck are you saying Black? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?" Draco was pacing uncontrollably.

"I believe….Black is saying that he was incredibly stupid and selfish not to warn us that his reincarnation might also have a similar effect on the soul that he was bound to. But that is you Sirius, arrogant enough to believe that you were some how immune to dark magic, that you could _break_ an unbreakable vow." Snape drawled with the upmost disgust.

For once, Harry was in complete agreement with Severus. "You knew? You knew this was a possibility? And for months and months… while we've been running around like mad men without a clue!"

"I swear, Harry. I only just realized late last night. When I found this." He handed him a marriage certificate that looked like it had tried to be destroyed. "The agreement was nulled. We wouldn't die if we married others….but the bond that was formed…I thought it would disappear…." Harry snarled in disgust, throwing the parchment to the floor before turning back to Umbridge and smacking his hands down on the table.

"Where are they?" He hissed with fury. Draco's head snapped up.

"They?" He turned to Pansy who was shaking with horror. "What does that fucking note say?" He stalked towards her as Ron wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Back off, Malfoy." He growled.

"Parkinson. I swear to God-"

"I…I found it in the Drawing Room. Right after Hermione got home. She was looking for you, Draco." He breathed deeply, closing his eyes as a slice of pain went through him like knives. The last words he had spoken to her had been awful. "She…went upstairs and…minutes later I heard someone apparate. I went to investigate and…." She burst into tears again and Weasely threw him a nasty look.

Harry shoved the note into Malfoy's hand and he looked down, his face turning to a mask of granite. He closed his eyes and tried to block out terror that was constricting his soul. He needed to find her now. He would kill anyone who would dare. She was his. And his animal instinct was taking over. Draco threw down the note, shaking with uncontrollable rage and within seconds was striding towards the door.

Harry snapped into action, throwing one last look at Umbridge he took off after the blonde. Ron hesitated only a second before kissing Pansy deeply and following them out. The door clicked shut with a deafening quietness.

Sirius looked to Pansy.

"So… You and Ron. I guess this means I don't get to shag you anymore, Pans?" She threw him a look that could have turned diamonds to dust but remained silent. Snape however, had apparently had enough.

"Back to headquarters, right…. now, Mrs. Parkinson." With one last look of death upon Sirius, she swept from the room. Snape turned to the prisoner. "You, Dolores Umbridge, will be departing for Azkaban shortly, I wish you the most…. pleasant of stays."

"It doesn't matter if I rot, Severus! It doesn't matter!" She screeched as Snape turned his back and grabbed Sirius, forcefully dragging him towards the door. "I still win! They will all die, just like Lily Potter!" Snape had froze; turning suddenly, his wand raised to eye level.

"You will….regret that statement, Dolores. That… I can promise you." Umbridge's look of glee quickly slid off of her face. She looked scared.

"Wait. Wait! Come back here! Severus, you must-" But Snape had already slammed the door shut with a finality that made Sirius cringe.

"Let's….go." He hissed pushing Sirius into motion.

"Where-?"

"You really think we are going to let those children handle this by themselves? Now is your time, Black. Your moment of glory…don't disappoint me again or I will be forced to ban you from the Drawing Room."

"You wouldn't." Sirius was grinning now, his strides lengthening as he felt a rush of recklessness seize him. What was left to fear? He had already died. Surely, his gut instinct was correct and he had never been more aware. This was his moment.

 **Someone is going to die, problem is I haven't figured out who yet. Which character should it be? I'd like your suggestions and outrages. It would be a dishonor to Jo NOT to kill someone off. Think on it, please**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good Evening,**

 **I fear I am growing sad… this story will be soon be coming to a close…I'd just like to say a few things before we begin:**

 _ **(Taps fingers together in Dumbledore-like thoughtfulness/contemplation)**_

 **First and foremost, THANK YOU to everyone who is reading this story. It only makes sense, since I am writing it for you. That means, you are all a part of it. I am not arrogant enough to believe that this is my story and my story alone. It is a tale, a mere glimpse, into the mind of our brilliant Queen and I bow down to her for allowing me the privilege of such imagination, diverse characters and wonderful fans.**

 **So, when I ask your opinion or encourage your input or question your thoughts; it is because I am stimulated by your amazingly creative mind! Inspired! It is because writing and art in general is** _ **absolutely**_ **about collaboration. It is about opening the mind and embracing new ideas. I think Albus Dumbledore would agree: The magic that flows between us is what makes this story so much greater than it would be with …just me. Alone.** _ **How dull**_ **.**

 **ENOUGH!**

 **Here you are my lovelies.**

 **M. x**

BANG! A loud shot echoed across the deserted entrance hall, as the full moon poured in and over the vast emptiness of Malfoy Manor. The oak doors flew off their hinges, blasting to pieces, and there stood Draco Malfoy. His wand pulled, his sharp eyes scanning the eerie shadows; on either side of him, Potter and Weasely were doing the same. It was dead silent. Nothing moved. Draco spat in disgust as he stalked forward, the sound of his boots echoing violently around the chamber.

"Home sweet home." He muttered as he blasted his way through the next door into the grand staircase. He was a few steps up when Potter grabbed his arm. He swung around viciously and Harry took a step back.

"What the fuck do you want _now_ Potter?" He spat. Ron growled, his wand twitching and eyes on Malfoy.

"I'm thinking you need to take it down about ten notches. Trust me, it's very therapeutic to destroy a place you couldn't possibly consider home, I've done it, in fact. But now is _not_ the time. We need a plan."

"Fuck you and your plan, Potter!" He hissed menacingly before ripping his arm out of Potter's grasp. He turned back in his furious mission to find Hermione, he was sure that if he didn't see her in exactly 1 minute he was going to kill everything within sight. And then Ron Weasely had his wand pointed directly at his face.

"Not so fast, Ferret." Draco snarled with fury.

"We don't have time for this. Get out of my way Weasley or I will-"

"You'll what?" Ron quirked an eyebrow and looked beyond Draco, his face breaking into a smile. Draco whipped around. Potter had also pulled his wand, though he was holding it lazily, and grinning at Ron. Draco scoffed with disbelief.

"It's two against one, Malfoy. Either play along or we will dispose of you." They laughed.

"Sorry, mate." Ron muttered to Harry. "I've got your back." Harry nodded in relief.

Malfoy saw red.

"While I'm sure it is of utter importance that you two fuck heads get back together, maybe it's slipped your dull witted fucking minds that Granger could be getting herself sliced and diced! THIS VERY SECOND." That wiped the smiles right off their stupid faces.

He shook his head with disgust taking the stairs two at a time.

"Follow me. Now." Harry and Ron exchanged a surprised look before hurrying after him. Draco led them down a dark, deserted corridor…even the portraits looked dead. He spoke under his breath as they walked quickly.

"We need to split up. The Manor is too large for us to be all wandering around together. There is a hell of a lot of ground to cover." He stopped short turning to face them. "Weasely, you take this floor and the second. Potter, you get the third and fourth and…I'll check the… dungeons." That seemed to have hit a nerve with Weasely, who was recalling his last visit to the bowels of the manor.

"And what about the living room, Malfoy?" Ron spat. Apparently his newly repaired relationship with Saint Fucking Potter had given him back some of his old fight. "I'm sure you'll want to relive all of the happy memories." Draco clenched his teeth with fury.

"If you are done being a predictable child, then get the fuck out of my sight. You are wasting my time, both of you." He threw them a nasty glare before slipping into a secret passage behind the stonewall and disappearing down into darkness.

"You reckon we should listen to him?" Ron was looking at Harry in confusion. Since when did Malfoy not rise to his bait? It was almost as if he were frantic. Unable to retaliate in his need to find Hermione.

"Probably." Snapped Harry. "He knows this creepy shit-show of a house, he grew up in this morbid gloom." Harry looked around with wariness. "Let's just go. Hermione and Ginny need us." Ron set his jaw with determination and the two of them hugged like brothers before taking off in opposite directions.

Sirius whistled to himself as he strolled down one of the many vast hallways of the Manor. Ah…his younger years when he had been one of them, living in a twisted bubble of false realities. How divine it had been… Afternoons with Narcissa, sneaking, hiding away…melting into one another's arms. Reckless. Foolish. Youth. Oh, how he missed it. Sirius had not been here since Narcissa's wedding. He laughed bitterly to himself. If only, that had been the arrangement. No, Narcissa was the crown jewel of the three sisters, the most beautiful, intelligent, sane. Out of all his options, they were limited, it seemed as though Sirius knew she was the one he had wanted. The one he could have found being married to, tolerable. And maybe even more. It was tragedy that such beauty could be turned to such ugliness…such despair. What could have been would never be known. Bellatrix had seen to that. She blackmailed Narcissa into marrying Lucius Malfoy, she was as jealous as she was insane; he could never understand for the life of him how anyone had expected him to marry her. But of course, blood. It was always about blood. And sex. At least with the Black widows…women. Really one in the same. Maybe they were all just cursed. Sirius knew that having to look Draco in the eyes everyday was punishment. He'd go see her, after this. If he lived through it. He would go to St. Mungo's every day and take care of her. She had deserved better and he had been the nail in the coffin, the excuse to marry her off to a Death Eater! How sick it was. He laughed. What else could he do? Sirius glanced down at his most faithful advisor and tapped it with his wand.

"Mischief Managed." And as he had just slipped the parchment back into his jacket pocket, the door directly in front of him swung open and there she stood: Bella Black. Her eyes widened in shock as she slammed the door shut behind her and stared at him, licking her rotten teeth with relish.

"Sirius…" She breathed with utterly mad delight. "Dear cousin….I wasn't expecting…visitors." She pulled her wand and aimed it as his heart. He put his hands up immediately in defense.

"I apologize for intruding…I just… _had_ to see you." She turned furious at that.

"And _why_ would you ever presume that I would want to see you?"

"To kill me, of course. You've already done it once. What's twice?" He grinned roguishly at her, lowering his hands and taking a step forward.

"Don't move!" She screamed.

"Bella, don't you realize? I am immortal. Think. You killed me, no? I was dead. And then suddenly, you were dead too. Now look at us. Do you think I brought you back to life just so you could kill me?"

Her wand arm trembled, she was shaking with insane emotion. "You. You lie! I never died. It was just…happening…in my mind! Yes! Yes this is a trap."

"It's not a trap, Bella. I swear. Come here, come feel me. I swear to you, that I am real." He closed his eyes and waited. Minutes upon minutes passed until he felt her rancid breath brushing across his face, and then her sharp nails were pressing into his chest. His eyes shot open, she was inches away from his lips.

"You. Never _loved_ me." She hissed.

"You never loved _me_."

"But you were mine!"

"Said who? Our pathetic parents? They didn't even fight for the Dark Lord. Their words meant nothing."

"You…you are a traitor! You fought against Him, you died for them."

"Death changes people…" He let his hands come up to caress her hollow cheeks. "You look beautiful." He purred. Bellatrix closed her eyes and leaned into his touch with twitches and jerks of her head, as if she were fighting a vicious demon.

"Does Draco know?" She whispered. "Did you tell him that he was your bastard? The illegitimate son of a Blood Traitor!" She screamed, slapping him viciously before stabbing her hands into his skull and pulling his mouth against hers. She bit and scratched at him, drawing blood from his lips and swallowing it greedily. Sirius Black then realized two things. Bellatrix had been in love with him and she had apparently forgiven him. He silently bound her hands as she dropped her wand, not realizing she had been captured until after Sirius had already pulled her halfway down the hall and towards the stairs. He could barely concentrate on his whistling about her wild screams and wails of promising to torture him.

Ron Weasely was on edge to say the least. A million thoughts were flying through his head. How the hell had his evening gone from a hot shower and a good wank to a so-called promised back massage from Pansy that never happened? Instead she had come bursting into his room, screaming and wailing about going to the Ministry _now_ to find Harry and Malfoy. She had nearly hexed his dick off when he had tried to put clothes on and that's when he knew that shit was serious.

Why he had agreed to move back to that scary fucking hellhole of a house, he was still contemplating. Judging by the situation he currently found himself in, he was thinking he'd rather be back in that shitty little flat, or ever worse, at The Burrow. His family was a broken mess since Fred's death and the thought of living under a roof where death was a constant reminder, was not where his head was at. Speaking of awful dwellings, he jogged down a particularly creepy hallway before taking a quick left and smashed head first into a body. They both went crashing to the floor as a feminine voice cursed in annoyance. Ron pulled his wand and whispered _Lumos_. His jaw dropped in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His eyes were saucers, as he gazed upon Pansy, still in her fucking bathrobe and fluffy slippers. "Are you _insane_?"

"Do I look insane, Weasely?" She snarled, getting to her feet again.

"Snape told you to go back to headquarters!"

"Since when do I listen to the greasy bat?"

"Pansy, you have to get back there now, this is dangerous." She puffed up indignantly.

"Are you saying that I am not qualified enough, not good enough to be here? Of course it's fucking dangerous. If you remember correctly, this is what I signed up for!" She shoved him back and began to stalk away.

"Where are you going?" He whispered trailing after her. She threw him a side-glance filled with irritated exasperation.

"With brains like yours Weasely, it's a good thing you know how to use your dick."

"Oh that's all I am? A piece of meat?"

"I _thought,_ " She paused with dramatic emphasis. "We already went over this? Listen Weasely, if you are going to insist on making me repeat myself, I hardly doubt this is going to work."

" _What's_ going to work?"

"Us! Whatever we are doing." She huffed climbing another set of stairs, he followed not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well thanks for clarifying. That really helped make sense of it all." He dare mock her. She stopped abruptly, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and jerking his face close to hers.

"Look Weasely, I don't know or care how you feel about me right now. I might care even less tomorrow. The important thing is that we find Granger. So if you are done being a total pain in my ass, you can shut the fuck up and help me look for her. Is that clear?" Ron raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Merlin, you are so fucking sexy when you get mad." He kissed her violently and she responded with a growl of annoyance.

"Later." She hissed rolling her eyes and turning down the hall and out of sight. Ron narrowed his eyes, regardless of if either of them were bleeding or not bleeding, he was going to fuck her so hard tonight. Then he remembered why he had returned to Grimmauld Place to begin with. It was the best option. He hurried after her with anticipation.

Draco crept slowly through the caverns of the past. A world that was no longer his, just a nightmare, a lost fragment of time…preserved. His eyes settled on everything and nothing all at once. He bit back the bile in his throat; the air down here was stifling and all he could hear were memories, echoes of prisoners and torture banging off the walls and into his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply, trying to drown out the rising panic within his chest. Hermione was somewhere down here…he could feel it. He swore he could smell her natural perfume of tobacco and lavender, or maybe he was just losing his mind. _No_. He thought viciously as he slowly passed every cell, checking for bodies…or ghosts…it didn't matter, he just needed to know. She needed to live. He would die with her if that wasn't the case.

His mind was reeling into chaos with thoughts of his mother and Sirius Black. There was no way…but if it was…Did that mean he was no longer a Malfoy? That he had never, truly been? What did that make him? Was he sick? He approached the last cell, his wand shaking uncontrollably in his hand, he kicked it open swiftly and shined light upon it. His drew in a rattled breath before dropping to his knees in relief. There she was, tied up, gagged and bound, wide-eyed and completely alive. He had never been so thankful. He crawled over to her, his hands quaking violently as he caressed her arms and neck and face. She was squirming and crying with anguish.

"It's okay, it's okay, love. I'm here. Granger, it's all right, I've got you." He released the charms on her and she was in his arms within seconds. Heaving with fright, her entire body racked with sobs. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply, his hands tangled in her hair. She whimpered and he pulled back suddenly, looking down into her eyes with deep concern.

"Are you…are you alright?" His alert gaze scanned over her features. She looked perfectly in order. "What did she do to you? Hermione, speak!" He was frantic with worry.

"I'm…I'm fine, Draco. I'm….fine." She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his. "Thank you." She breathed. He nodded closing his eyes as well. Then he snapped into motion.

"Come on. We have got to get out of here."

"Wait! Draco." She pulled him back down to her. "I'm scared." She whispered. He looked at her with concern but his voice still held a hint of impatience.

"Understandably so. But we need to leave, Granger. Now." He tried to move again but she clung onto his arms.

"Tell me. Tell me you love me." He looked at her with exasperation.

"Granger…I-"

"Why can't you call me Hermione?!" She cried, grasping his arms even tighter. He frowned at her in complete confusion.

"What?"

"Tell me you want to spend the rest of your life with me I'll be the perfect wife, everything you need. So we can be together forever." His eyes narrowed with alarm.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Just do it! It's what I want. That way, no one can ever come between us again." He just stared at her for several moments before shaking his head. She must be in shock. He dragged her out of the chair and into his arms. She protested the entire way, insisting on him pledging his life to hers forever. He hauled her up the stairs with great effort as she dug her heels into the ground and fought him every inch of the way. Draco gave up after five minutes and dropped her onto her ass.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He spat. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

She opened her mouth to retort but then a high-pitched scream pierced the night, somewhere off in the distance above them.

"Come on!" He snarled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. She opened her mouth to protest.

"Now!" He roared, taking off with magnificent speed and Hermione had no choice but to follow.

Snape had felt the hours pass as if they were his own mortality. Why the hell was he wasting his time, running around this Godforsaken ruin in search of a woman who should be dead? He'd never know. Technically, he should be dead as well. But the Dark Lord had never been merciful. Severus was sure Voldemort had only kept him alive in order to feed off of his pain.

His level of concern at this point, was beyond minimal. Why did it really matter if any of them died? Did it change the world? In regards to himself, no. In regards to the children he was currently babysitting, yes. Their presence mattered, especially Ms. Granger, she was the voice of her generation. All that was true and good in the world. Just as Lily had been. A woman who could see through the faults in others, and understand a person even if they were cracked and damaged. Draco had the opportunity that Severus had discarded. He had allowed his hate and jealously to tear Lily from his side and throw her right into Potter's more than willing arms. And wasn't it ironic? History had indeed been a cruel, redundant wench, and forcefully repeated herself. But Draco must succeed where he failed, or all would be lost. The war to end the madness of blood purity would be in Draco and Hermione's hands. In their hearts. Snape scoffed with derision as he swung open the library doors. And speak of the devil.

Hermione twirled around quickly, her wand trained on Severus' heart, her eyes wild, but focused. She registered his presence before breathing a massive sigh of relief.

"Severus." She closed her eyes and dropped her arm as he rushed forward.

"Are you alright?" She nodded taking deep gulps of air.

"Yes." She chuckled to herself nervously. "You just scared me. Thank God you're here." He inspected her closely. She had a few cuts on her face and a vicious bruise on her forehead. Severus reached out to examine it.

"Bellatrix?" He questioned sharply.

"Yes. We've been at this cat and mouse thing for nearly 2 hours. She is trying to wear me down. I haven't been able to locate Ginny, but this place is so massive-" She tried desperately to explain as tears unwillingly leaked out her of eyes.

"She will be found soon." Snape muttered, glancing over her shoulder, uncomfortable with her fragile state.

"Who else is here?" Hermione panicked, grabbing him by the hands. "Severus. She will kill everyone. Please. Please tell me they aren't here." She cried in desperation.

"Everyone…is here, Ms. Granger. Did you really think we were going to leave you to your own devices?"

She paled considerably.

"Everyone?"

"Well not Ms. Parkinson, as far as I know, but yes." She closed her eyes before shaking her head and stalking over towards the door.

Snape turned and followed her out into the corridor.

"I say we head downstairs and try to locate-" But her words were cut off by a loud bang beneath them. Hermione's eyes snapped to Snape's.

"The living room." Hermione whispered in horror.

"The…living…..room." Snape echoed as he descended into the darkness, Hermione's terrified gaze plastered across his brain. She was still for several seconds, and then he heard the sound of her feet catching quickly up to him. Snape would never admit it, but he was proud of her, Hermione Granger impressed him deeply. She was the expert on conquering fears.

Harry Potter didn't hesitate for a second before blasting Bellatrix off of her feet with a well-aimed Crucio. He could care less that she was bound tightly, she was alive and that was enough for him. As he concentrated on pouring his hate and rage into the spell, thinking of Hermione with Malfoy, thinking of Ginny and Snape, thinking about his dead parents, and Umbridge killing innocent people. And most of all thinking of Bellatrix; destroying his Godfather…torturing Hermione, killing Dobby. It wasn't until he realized that Sirius had also fallen to the ground and was writhing in silent agony that he ceased his onslaught. At that moment, Pansy and Ron came rushing into the room, wands drawn as they gazed upon the scene playing out before them. Bellatrix was laughing madly.

"Can't kill me without killing him, Potter! Can't kill us! KILL US!" She screeched, rolling around on the carpet, shaking with madness. "Then we can be together as husband and wife, for eternity! Just like your dead mummy and daddy!" She sang, her eyes rolling, her teeth clenching. "You know the spell, bitty baby Potter. Do it. Do it you PATHETIC WEAKLING." Harry raised his wand in fury, ready to destroy her with every ounce of his strength but the look in Sirius' eyes stopped him. It was defeat, resignation. Harry slammed his wand down just as Malfoy and Hermione came barreling through a tapestry at the far end of the room, a secret passageway, leading out of the wall.

"What's-" Draco started to say, but he stopped shortly, his haunted eyes falling onto his aunt. Hermione ran directly into Harry's arms, he caught her quickly. Ron and Pansy slowly crept forward, their wands still on Bellatrix.

"More blood-traitors." She hissed at them with menace and Ron gave her a swift kick to the face. Pansy nodded in approval. Harry was fawning over Hermione who was suddenly giving him equally affectionate attention.

"Oh, Harry. I love you so much. I love you so much." She kept saying over and over again. Harry pried her fingers from his face and looked down at her in confusion. "Make the unbreakable vow with me." She whispered, her eyes looking quite mad. Malfoy came stalking over with fury, shoving her away from Harry, he advanced on Hermione with vengeance.

"Umbridge was right. You fucking liar!" Draco was overcome with the urge to cause her substantial pain; to give her a mere _glimpse_ of what her words were currently doing to him. But instead, he turned his wand on Bellatrix, blasting her back against the wall. Sirius cried out in pain, falling to his knees again.

"Don't want to hurt dear old dad, do you?!" Bellatrix screamed with insanity. "Haven't your actions cause enough destruction amongst our family, Draco!?" Draco turned his gaze to Sirius with disbelief. They stared at one another; shame and guilt as well as hurt and wonder.

"No." Draco breathed. "It's not. You couldn't be-"

"Oh but he _is_." Bellatrix crooned. "A shameful mistake, the only way I could convince my stupid sister to marry Lucius, I threatened to expose her, if mummy and daddy had found out she had gotten herself with a brat, with my promised one- the scum Blood _Traitor!"_ She bellowed. "Cissy would have been disowned in an instant. Luckily for her, there was at least someone willing to take her, even if it was a Malfoy." She spat at Draco's feet. He turned away from her, away from them all; Pansy's shocked gaze, Harry's stunned features. There was a profound silence only broken by Bellatrix's deranged laughter and gasps for air. Draco's shock was suddenly broken by the noise of quickly approaching footsteps and a cry of relief ripped through the air. Severus and Hermione were running down the staircase and into the drawing room, they slid across the marbled floors before coming to a halt to take in the sight before them. Hermione gasped in shock as she gazed upon herself, wrapped in Harry's arms. Draco's eyes snapped between the two Hermione's convinced that the blow he had taken to the head earlier this evening had finally done him in.

Hermione looked around in panic, quickly identifying everyone in the room before deducing just exactly who was missing.

"Ginny?" She breathed staring at the woman clinging to Harry in a pathetic manner. Draco let out a sharp bark of laughter before stalking over to the real Hermione, his deadly eyes filled with intent. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her mouth up to his. He kissed her with everything he possessed. She melted into him, as a couple of groans and whistles broke out through the hall. He pulled back slightly.

"Granger, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking _sorry_." He whispered running his hands over her body relentlessly. Grasping on to every piece of her as if he would never see her again.

"Draco." She sighed, resting her head on his chest, breathing in his emotions. He kissed her head and turned his body slightly back towards the imposter Hermione. Harry had pushed her out of his arms and was staring at her with utter disgust.

"Weasely. What the fuck are you doing?" Draco spat. Her hair was bright red again, she was losing her soft features, and turning back into the pale, freckled bitch he had always known her to be.

"Ginny?" Ron gasped in horror. "How could you betray Harry? Betray me? Like this?"

Ginny let out a frustrated scream.

"It's not my fault. She forced me! She was going to kill me!" She cried turning her watering eyes to Snape.

"No she wasn't." Hermione snapped. "She wouldn't kill you. Your blood is too precious. She used you, to get me here."

"And you went along with it." Draco snarled, advancing on Ginny. "Why?"

"I just told you, she was going to kill-"

"Lies!" Sang Bellatrix. "You silly little wench, no wonder you never joined the Dark Lord, you are a stupid, miserable insignificance! I should have killed you when I had the chance. It's clear you have none of your mummy's spark!" She turned her vicious sneer to Harry. "Your little Weasel here agreed to pose as the Mudblood in order to cause a distraction. In return, I offered her my dark magic…the first man who pledges himself to her will be bound that way for eternity."

Draco turned his incredulous stare to Ginny. "You dirty little whore. Any one would do, isn't that right? Just the first man you could sink your claws into, too bad no one wants you. Not even an old bitter man with no other options." Severus stepped forward at that, ready to do battle.

"You go too far, Mr. Malfoy or should I say…. Black? Do not speak of what does not concern you."

Every one present was eyeing Ginny with immense disgust, she turned pleadingly towards Snape.

"Severus, please. Please, you love me don't you?". She reminded Harry of Wormtail; sniveling, begging for mercy. He shuddered with horror. Had he really ever known her at all? "I can be whatever you want me to be." She begged pulling at his robes. "I can be your Lily." Harry gasped at her audacity as Snape flung her away from him with disgust.

"You are _nothing_. A distraction. Just a pathetic, wet hole. You could never be…Lily. And you will die alone." He turned his back on her and Ginny let out an incoherent scream of anguish as she pulled Severus' own wand on him. Nights she spent in the dungeons had revealed exactly where he had kept it.

She had cursed him to hell and back with an instantaneous flourish of movement and explosive light. Severus Snape was dead before he hit the floor. There was a shocked silence before complete chaos erupted. Pansy had started screaming as she rushed forward in a rage, grabbing Ginny by the hair and throwing her down onto the floor. Harry had jumped into action, binding Ginny's arms and legs before sending her flying across the room to smack into the stonewall next to Bellatrix. Hermione stood silently, tears streaming down her face as she held Draco's hand, squeezing it with all her might; he squeezed back, emotion clogging his own throat. Sirius collapsed in exhaustion and Ron was trying desperately to get Pansy under control, who was now torn between sobs and trying to get her hands on Ginny. Harry dropped to his knees beside Severus.

"You're with her now." He whispered, closing the eyes of The Half Blood Prince.

Bellatrix was laughing again and Ginny was begging, sobbing, for help. Hermione shot a quick _Silencio_ at the both of them, as Pansy collapsed with distress in Ron's arms. There was silence.

Draco stalked over towards Sirius, bending down and checking his pulse. The second his fingers touched the tattooed skin at the base of his wrist, Sirius jumped to life. He gasped, sitting up quickly. Draco pulled back, staring at him in confusion and defiance.

"Draco…" Draco closed his eyes. This was too much for him.

"It's nothing to be worried about, you know? I'm glad to know the Malfoy line will die with Lucius. He never deserved to have such an intelligent and brave son." Draco felt his eyes burn at Sirius' words. As much as he was sickened and horrified by this revelation, an intoxicating relief filled his mind at the thought of no longer being a Malfoy. "Besides, where do you think you get your jaw line from? Or your insatiable quench for beautiful, intelligent witches?" He quirked an eyebrow and Draco returned the gesture. It was like he was suddenly looking into a mirror. "And your apparent fetish for pain." He added smirking down at the Dark Mark before glancing at Hermione. "I'm incredibly proud of you, Draco. So nothing, really, has changed." He shook his head getting to his feet and pulling Draco into a tight embrace. Draco stood completely still, in shocked hesitation but before he could move, Sirius had pulled away and turned towards the rest of them, who had been watching the scene unfold. He looked down at Severus, his jaw clenched with emotion. At one time, he had wished to be the one to murder Snape, but now… he turned his gaze to his Godson, who was looking beyond furious.

"Harry-" He put his hand up, refusing to acknowledge all that had just passed.

"You're coming with me to the Ministry." Sirius nodded his head falling to one side as he stared at Harry.

"I'm in trouble, I suppose."

"How could you lie to me!?" Harry screamed. "How could you not tell me?"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, tearing her eyes from Snape's lifeless form. "Don't be so _selfish_! Why would he have told you when he knew this would be your reaction? How can you stand there and act like you could _possibly_ understand the life he has lived? Stop being so unjustifiably righteous!"

Harry threw her a nasty glare before turning to Ron. "Ron, help me with these two." He indicated towards the hostages; silent tears were streaming down Ginny's cheeks and Bella was glaring viciously. He turned to Draco.

" _Black_ , I need you to move Severus." Draco stared at him with utter contempt.

"I sincerely hope you are not speaking to me Potter, because if you are, let me assure you I will rip out your fucking tongue and mail it to Skeeter."

"Just get him back to headquarters. And take your girlfriend with you." He spat in annoyance. Harry stalked over to Ginny, wrenching her up with a jerk of violence. Ron followed suit, leaving Hermione with Pansy wrapped in her shaking arms; he grabbed Bellatrix by the throat, hauling her to her feet. Ron slapped her several times before turning to look at Harry. His eyes were glued to Ginny's with unmistakable wrath.

 _Pop! Pop!_

They were gone.

Sirius stared at Draco as Hermione gently pushed Pansy into Draco's arms. She hurried over to Severus, dropping down to her knees, her hands falling softly over his heart. Her head bowed, tears spilling gently onto her dead mentor's face.

All was silent and peaceful for several minutes as the first rays of dawn broke through, streaming into the desolate skeleton that was Malfoy Manor. Only Pansy's quiet sniffs and the smoke from Sirius's cigarette showed any signs of present life.

Hermione lifted her wand, murmuring to herself as a single Lily appeared out of thin air. She placed it beneath Snape's cold fingers. Finally, after what felt like centuries, she lifted her head, meeting Draco's gaze. His eyes were filled with depths of emotion, bursting with devastation and need. This was it. He could not exist without her.

"I love you." She whispered. Draco closed his eyes, he was finally free.


	23. Chapter 23

**Good Evening,**

 **So I was reading up on The Black Family tree this morning and I discovered that that only one's who seemed to have been** _ **directly**_ **incestuous were Sirius Black's parents…interesting to say the least!**

 **In regards to Bellatrix, I found her character after death to be much different than the Bellatrix of the past. She has seen, God knows what, and whatever it is, has unhinged her even more so (** _ **if that was possible**_ **) She's gotten sloppy, and careless, she's really only a half life, as is Sirius. I believe them to be fairly matched and/or even. It only made sense that both have had the opportunity to decide one another's fate.**

 **Alas, I'm rambling, stalling, delaying the inevitable….**

 **And Ginny, huh? What. An. Idiot. Seriously? She has major daddy/abandonment issues which is alarming since she grew up with so many men. So tragically lost.**

 **Ok, ok. I'm getting to it….**

 **M x.**

The lot of them stood in the deserted, winter-ridden glen… a complete silence encasing them with sorrow. A slow but steady wind moved through the valleys as thick mist fell over them; soaking their skin and cleansing their sins. The sky was a clear grey, almost too bright and invasive for the naked eye…vast and tumultuous. A partially frozen stream tricked despondently nearby. The landscape was bare, and hollow; an empty and forgotten place. Harry was sure he had visited here in a dream… _or maybe_ …

He glanced around at the people standing amongst him. Most of them were staring at the headstone and freshly turned dirt; it was mixed in with snow, giving it a slushy mud-like appearance. Flowers were accumulating on top of Severus' grave slowly, as dozens of wizards and witches paid their respects.

Hermione's tears looked as if they had been turned to ice, frozen across her wind-burned cheeks. Draco stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her possessively and his stance protective. He too, was looking down at the grave, his expression unreadable. Slightly behind him, was Sirius, his facial expressions suggesting that he'd rather be locked in cage and tortured than stand another second of such a depressing tradition. At least they were outside, and away from Grimmauld Place…for the time being. Anything was better than there.

Pansy stood off to the side, she was standing between Nott and Zabini, her head resting on Blaise's shoulder, Theo's arm snaked around her waist. Kingsley was there as well as Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall; she kept shooting disapproving glares in Draco's direction. Harry snorted to himself, who could blame her?

And at Harry's side, stood Ron Weasley. But it wasn't really Ron. He wasn't really there. He hadn't been there for days, it seemed. Both Ginny and Bellatrix had been sentenced just last night. There was no trial to be had for Bella, it seemed Sirius had arranged other accommodations for her…he glanced suspiciously at Shacklebolt. Harry had been banned from their secret meeting after turning up at the Ministry with Bellatrix and Ginny… He paused as he contemplated his ex-fiancé. _Ginny_ …she was locked away in Azkaban, on grounds for murder. A crime of passion, the paper's had called it. The whole thing still seemed unfathomable to him. How quickly events had gone from bad to worse…and _now_ …

The residents of Grimmauld place had been silent, isolating themselves for the entire week following the excursion to Malfoy Manor. Severus' body had been moved to The Drawing Room, where Sirius had locked himself in and had not emerged unless he was off to the Ministry, muttering about marriages and madness. Harry had not seen Draco or Hermione at all; according to Pansy, they had retired to the third floor and had asked not to be disturbed; she had shrieked, slamming Ron's door in his face for the third day in a row.

So Harry was left on his own. His demons nearly swallowing him whole, as he paced the confines of Grimmauld Place for seven days and nights. The utter silence had been perverse. As if all of them had just disappeared, as if they were dead. He had replaced sleeping with drinking, refused to answer any floos or letters and had locked himself in the library to brood over things.

And now, here he was. With a completely different perspective. Harry realized that he could no longer stay there. Or here. Or anywhere. Around 5am this morning, he finally heard a sign of life besides his own useless breathing; two voices muttering on their way down the stairs… _Hermione._ And in that moment he came to an intense realization: following Snape's odd burial request, he would pack his bags and leave the country. Take a bloody holiday. Just him. And maybe Ron, if he wanted to come. He glanced at his best friend, who was standing slightly hunched over, his eyes not seeing anything. The rest of the Weasely family had been so distraught, they refused to show their faces. That broke Harry's heart.

He glanced at Hermione, she was now staring at Ron. Her eyes fell to Harry and he felt his heart break a little more, she was so sad. He averted his gaze from hers, knowing if he had to look at the two of them together, for a second longer, he would join Snape beneath the snow. He glanced at his surroundings instead, focusing on where he had seen this place before. And then it smacked him in the face, forcing a deep, harsh breath from his throat. Dumbledore's pensive. Two small children, laying beneath the shade of a lone oak, the exact one that was standing off in the distance. In the memory , all had been green, and beautiful…full of life. His mother couldn't have been older than 13. The image flashed before his eyes and pain ripped through his chest. Yes, he would have to leave. Now.

The last flower was dropped onto the harsh ground and then Sirius cleared his throat and looked around.

"Ah… How about a pick me up? Anyone?"

* * *

That was how Hermione currently found herself squeezed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place, surrounded by boisterous laughter and drinks being cheers-ed above her head. She was desperately confused with exactly _what_ they were celebrating. The fire was roaring, music was playing and Kreacher was cooking up the most delicious meat pies and roast pork that she had ever smelled. Hermione weaved between the bodies, she was sure that not all of these people had been at Snape's service. But regardless, they were saluting him and drinking to his honorable life. Hermione ducked quickly behind Neville Longbottom before Hagrid almost dropped a tankard of ale onto her head; he roared at a joke Lee Jordan had just flawlessly executed. Hermione narrowed her eyes digging her way through the crowd when she heard a familiar shriek of laughter. She made a beeline for Pansy, who she had just spotted flirting with Dean Thomas over by the sink.

"Excuse us." She interrupted, smiling apologetically at Dean before pulling Pansy into the kitchen cupboard with her.

"Granger! Looking for a little girl on girl? All you had to do was ask!" She purred, a glass of champagne swinging from her fingers. "And in a Kreacher's hidey hole? How… _kinky_."

"Thank you, Pansy but I am perfectly satisfied."

"I'm _sure_ you are." A deviant smile lashed across her face.

"Anyway, as you've obviously noticed, this little pick me up as turned into a full scale rave."

"Of course it has, isn't it wonderful?"

"Wonderful?! It's completely out of control! You need to help me get these people out of here."

"Why?" Pansy asked, looking politely puzzled. "Everyone is having a good time-"

"We are supposed to be mourning!" Hermione protested, stamping her foor with irritation. Pansy scoffed at that.

"What kind of ridiculous statement is that? Granger, if you haven't noticed we've been mourning for _years_. At least, I've been. Look at all I've lost. I'll probably end up dying alone with a bunch of pissy cats and much younger sex slaves…" Hermione laughed despite herself. Pansy turned suddenly serious. "Laugh all you want but it's true. I am alone. My own family doesn't even want me, if that doesn't tell you something, I don't know what will." Hermione sobered instantly at her expression.

"Pansy, you have me. I want you. Draco too. And Ron." Pansy rolled her eyes, pulling Hermione back out of the cupboard and over towards the fireplace. She grabbed two more glasses of champagne and shoved one into her hands.

"That's better. The point is, is that we can't go on living in misery and pain. Severus wouldn't have wanted that for us. It was something he lived with his whole life, how could you ever expect him to want the same for us? So…we celebrate."

"What is there to celebrate?"

"Oh I don't know, Granger. Maybe the fact that you are alive and have just locked up three murderers! That you have a gorgeous, sophisticated man to warm the place between your thighs every night…who _loves_ you. Not to mention all of your annoying little friends. Though I would definitely take Thomas for a ride." She smirked evilly at Dean who was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"What about Ron?" Hermione argued, finally caving and taking a sip of her champagne. Pansy hesitated, eyeing her with doubt. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ron…is gone, Granger. I thought he told you." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"With Harry." Hermione felt her heart jolt.

"Where? When?"

"I don't know but they left right after the funeral." Hermione looked frantic for a moment, searching around, her body springing up with alert tension.

"Does Kingsley know? And Sirius?" Pansy eyed her warily.

"Granger…I know this might be a hard concept for you to grasp….but there isn't anything you can do." Hermione looked at her, startled by her words. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"You're right." She said finally, shaking her head a couple of times. "We need space. I've got to let them go…for now." Pansy nodded, her brow relaxing with relief. Thank God because if Hermione went running after them, she was sure Draco would break everything in sight not to mention seriously maim her.

"Good. And don't worry about Weasely and I," She joked. "I think somehow, I'll manage to survive. And so will you." She clinked her glass against Granger's as Sirius Black, the most gracious of hosts, came gliding towards them.

"Speaking of better options…." Pansy purred lightly, stroking his chest as he embraced them both, grinning with unparalleled glee.

"Ah my ultimate dream, the two most beautiful women in the Wizarding World…at the same time." Pansy smirked and Hermione slapped his arm.

"You, Sirius Black, are one of a kind." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Almost." He chuckled, glancing up , his eyes filled with emotion. Draco was standing at the door, a frown marring his perfect features as he took in the chaos before locking eyes with Sirius. He strode across the kitchen towards them. He was wearing sweatpants and his glasses. Hermione couldn't help but smile at how utterly charming and sexy he looked. It appeared the little party had disturbed him from his sleeping or studying, whichever.

"What the hell is going on down here?" He demanded, as he joined them, his arm immediately going around Granger's waist and tugging her to his side. He leaned down to kiss her deeply before pulling back and glaring at Sirius and Pansy. They were both smiling.

"We're celebrating!" Hermione answered promptly.

"Wonderful. And who exactly are we celebrating with?"

"Just a few mates." Sirius shrugged. Draco gazed around at the madness.

"A few…" He looked at their beaming faces and felt all annoyance leaving him.

"Well, carry on then." He smirked, grabbing a whiskey off the table and raising his glass in salute. Pansy leaned in and whispered something in Sirius' ear, apparently it was of a naughty nature judging by his reaction of squeezing her bum and kissing her soundly.

"Please." Draco grimaced. "Can, you _not_ do that in front of me? It's fucking weird."

"It didn't used to be weird." Hermione smiled. Draco shot her a nasty look.

"Well it is now." He snapped. Pansy laughed with glee.

"You're just going to have to get used to it." He rolled his eyes. "Just like I'm going to have to get used to walking in on you and Granger, going at it like dogs, in the shower." Hermione turned bright red and hid her face in Draco's arm.

"Ha. Ha. Parkinson. Don't pretend like you didn't love it." Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he looked around at them, it was as if he finally had found the proper family. People he cared for, who in turn, wanted to be around him. As broken, mismatched and fucked up at it was, Grimmauld place had become a home.

"So are you ever going to tell us?" Pansy prompted, turning her gaze back to Sirius. He raised an eyebrow at her and pondered her question.

"Maybe." A small smile slid across his face.

"Where is she?" Draco asked in a hushed whisper. Hermione leaned forward as well, her innate curiosity getting the better of her.

Sirius' grin was pure wickedness.

"I have her locked in a safe house under constant surveillance.… alive, but hooked up to Muggle IV." Hermione gasped in shock.

"Bellatrix is on a pretty strict diet of opium and whiskey. I've been to visit, she's actually quite relaxed. In an ironic twist, the half-breeds she brainwashed are the one's guarding her prison. The altered Veritiserum came back two days ago and the results were…astounding. One dose and their memories were returned to them." Hermione's eyes lit with glee as she clutched Draco's arm with excitement.

"And, even further on the upside, the side effects of being tied to Bellatrix, has me slightly tipsy all of the time. I'll be much more willing to share my whiskey with Hermione now. " Sirius grin was so genuine, Draco felt a satisfied smirk tugging on his lips.

"And Umbridge?"

"When she's not locked in a cell, she is volunteering with Justice and Magical Freedom for Centaurs, of course."

Hermione smiled with grim pleasure.

"How fitting."

"Naturally." Sirius turned to Draco. "Well, I'm off to bed. Enjoy, young ones. Draco, I'll meet you at 9am sharp. Quidditch waits for no man." And with that, he picked up a bottle of whiskey, slung his arm around Pansy and they tottered off towards the staircase together. His exit was met with groans and boos and he turned back to the crowd with surprise.

"My good friends, even a dead man must have his sleep! But no matter, carry on, carry on!" He lifted his bottle in salute. "To Draco and Hermione! To a passionate life and a passionate love!" He roared as the wizards and witches cheered and drank, screaming their approval. The music began again and with one swift wink in the harassed looking, couple's direction, Sirius Black made a final bow and departed.

Draco picked up two more glasses with amused irritation and then gazed down at his beautiful lioness. Her eyes were heated and sultry.

"Why don't we take this celebration somewhere a little more private?" He murmured against her parted lips.

* * *

And that was how Hermione found herself completely naked on top of Draco, who was deep inside her as she stared down at their bodies meeting…his gloriously defined hips. She was feverish and shaking as his hands gripped every inch of her, forcing her to ride him with utter abandon. The pace she'd set had quickly escalated as Draco ruthlessly rubbed her clit against him with demanding pressure. Her eyes were wide with wonder as sweat beaded down the valley between her breasts. Draco's stomach muscles clenched as he leaned up to lick the dewy drops from her hot skin. She moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands down her neck, cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples with his burning mouth. Hermione gasped and gasped again, unable to get enough of him. He was slamming her down onto him over and over again and she cried out his name with longing.

"You like that?" He hissed, digging his fingers into her sweet, sweet flesh. "You want more? Tell me what you want, Granger. Fuck, you're so sexy." He growled rolling her over onto her back, bringing his face inches from hers.

"Draco, please. Please I need you, I-"

"And what else?" He whispered, grinding his pelvis into her, she was so hot, so tight. He could barely stand the pressure.

"I- I love- I-"

"Come for me, Hermione." He was so close, if she didn't unravel soon, he was going to explode inside of her. He claimed her lips as his own as she let out a particularly divine whimper. He was hers, she was his. There was only them, together.

A cry tore from Draco's throat as he felt her clenching against him, he couldn't take anymore. He pulled back from her, grabbing her waist and plunging into her, his balls smacking against her ass. And then she was screaming, incoherently, waves of shock and release coursing through her body, lighting his blood on fire. With a roar of defeat, he let go, lost his mind, his reason, his soul…giving it all to her. Letting her heat consume him. Draco burned, stars bursting before his eyes as he let out a guttural moan, feeling the pulsing of his seed deep inside her. _His._ He collapsed into her arms and she was kissing him fiercely, pulling him closer to her as he wiped the damp hair away from her face.

"I love you." She whispered. The insurmountable passion and trust in her eyes made his heart burst.

"Fuck me, Granger, you are the most incredible-" She placed a finger to his lips, a soft smile playing about her face.

"Home." She whispered. Her eyes were glazed over, lost in the moment, he studied her with a frown.

"Home?"

"Yes." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Here." Hermione placed her hand over his heart. "With you." Draco's eyes hardened with emotion as he took in her beautiful, kind, brilliant features. What had he ever done to deserve her?

"I promise," He breathed, as he lifted her fingers to his lips. "I will let nothing come between us. I will stop at nothing to be with you. Hermione Granger, as I told you once before: I am yours as long as you'll have me. And you are mine…forever."

"And ever?" She breathed, pulling his lips down to hover a breath away from hers. He looked at her with all the love in his soul.

"Always."

 **Do we want an epilogue? Or is it too cliché? Just say the word and it's yours!**


	24. Epilogue

**Alright, just because I couldn't resist a little more from our favorite characters….**

 **M. x**

 _Eight Years Later…_

"Draco? _Draco_!" Hermione yelled from the bottom of the stairs; she was met with the sound of excessive sneezing and cursing. She rolled her eyes and smirked, Draco had threatened Crookshanks will all forms of punishment, but her deviant pet had insisted on continually lodging himself in Draco's closet and burrowing into his clothes. Another violent sneeze wrought the air and Hermione glanced at her watch. "Draco! They will be here in _five_ minutes. Please tell me you are ready!" She heard him growling with annoyance as he slammed several doors before appearing at the top of the hall. His eyes were blood-shot and his hair mused from his allergy attack.

"I'll be ready as soon as your stupid bloody cat stops attempting to murder me. Tell me, is there _anything_ I own that he hasn't contaminated?" Hermione giggled nervously.

"He likes your scent." Draco raised his eyebrows with mockery.

"And I'd like him shot, but we can't always get what we want, Granger." She gasped at his cruel words.

"You're awful! Just hurry up and get down here, _now_!" She hissed tears filling her eyes, _Crookshanks was getting old_ …Her emotions were a bit unstable these days. Draco looked at her in confusion before she rushed away, securing the last minute preparations on her dinner and making sure their wonderful flat was spotless.

10 minutes later Draco was opening their front door with a flourish. He was met with Sirius' lazy grin and Pansy's gloating smirk.

"Good Evening heir!" Sirius shoved a bottle of whiskey into his hand before embracing him. Draco grinned despite himself, though it had taken years of getting used to, he could officially claim he had the most badass father of them all. Pansy, dripping in diamonds huffed over him like an old hen. She was fixing his hair, kissing his cheeks and poking him in the sides, he brushed her away with a look of annoyance.

"Thanks, Pans."

"That's _mum_ , to you." She smirked evilly and Draco scowled with extreme irritation. Before he could comment she shoved her fingers directly into his face and wiggled the new addition to her collection. The rock was absolutely blinding and nearly the size of a pixie's head. Draco's eyebrows shot up on his head and his gaze snapped to Sirius.

"You really are a glutton for punishment." He smirked, shaking his head. Sirius sighed.

"Yes, that seems to be the case." Pansy smacked him playfully. "But apparently no more than you are…" Draco turned at the sound of stomping footsteps. Hermione stalked into the entrance hall with a huff.

"You know, Draco, some people believe it to be good manners to invite our guests into the house instead of just-" She stopped short as her gaze landed on Pansy whose mouth had dropped open.

Pansy took one look at Granger, she was absolutely glowing. _Yes!_ Pansy let out a shriek and ran across the marble floors, throwing herself into Granger's arms.

"I knew it, _I knew it!"_ She was bouncing up and down, spinning Hermione in circles. Draco and Sirius watched the two women with utter bemusement. It appeared that Granger was laughing and crying simultaneously. She hugged her friend tightly. "I am so, so happy for you." Pansy whispered in her ear, holding her close. Hermione nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak.

"You know that this means Sirius?" She turned quickly to her devilish fiancé. "We are going to have to move the wedding date up." Hermione gasped, pulling back and looking down at Pansy's hands.

"What!?" She breathed in shock, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Congratulations!" She cried throwing her arms around Pansy again. Draco looked at his father with alarm; Sirius just threw him a knowing smirk before walking forward to embrace his daughter-in-law.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." He murmured. "That's going to be one awfully devilish, stubborn spawn."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Draco was glaring around at them with impatience.

"Well I can't have Hermione looking like a stuffed sausage in her Maid of Honor gown." Hermione bit her lip and looked nervously to her handsome husband's face; that wasn't _exactly_ how she had planned on telling him. His gaze was devouring her as he greedily took her in, uncertainty and hope clouding his stormy eyes. How had she ever gotten so lucky?

Hermione had written to Harry and Ron immediately, they had both agreed to be Godfathers and keep her secret safe until she had plucked up enough courage to tell Draco. She was hoping they would return to London again soon, she hadn't seen them since her own wedding. But they were out living the life together, enjoying their freedom, seeing the world and most importantly…healing. She was happy for them, and proud they had all been able to finally come to a resolution.

Hermione stepped quickly over to Draco, threading her fingers through his.

"Granger…" He breathed, he removed his hands from her grasp, placing them instead, very slowly, very carefully, on her stomach. She stared up at him, a small, worried smile ghosting her lips. He could feel a tiny bump there, _how_ had he not noticed it before? He shook his head in disbelief. Floods of memories swept over him… his own cold childhood and he vowed to himself, in that moment, never to become the man he had thought he once was.

"Draco…?" She was biting her lip again. His eyes were boring into hers but she wasn't sure what he was actually seeing. Reflecting back on her, she caught worry, and anger and then…determination. Moments passed before the dark thoughts that had consumed him, cleared. He pulled her against him in an instant, holding her as tightly as he possibly could. She gasped, but returned his embrace. He dropped his head to her neck and kissed her there.

"I love you. I love you both so much." His voice was raw with painful emotion. He was shaking as she tightened her grip on his twitching muscles.

"It's okay, Draco. It's alright. We love you too. You're going to be the most wonderful father." He pulled back from her, looking down at her in awed devastation, and then his face split into a grin; Draco let out a joyous cry before pulling her to him once more and kissing her furiously. His heart exploding with emotions beyond his comprehension. They had created something out of pure love, a life that would be the mixture of them. Draco couldn't imagine anything more glorious than the concept of him and her, as one…living on. There _was_ such a thing as a happy ending, after all, he mused.

Sirius handed Pansy his handkerchief as he watched the young lovers with fond amusement. Pansy sniffed delicately and she reached for his hand.

"It's all so romantic." Sirius rolled his eyes and let his gaze land on her.

"You know what this means, don't you?" She raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

"I get to call you _Grand-mum_." Pansy's eyes narrowed instantly as she scoffed with resentment. But the mirth in Sirius' face made her offence weakly crumble. She smirked slightly turning back to her best friends.

 _And The Black Family lives on…._

 **Fin.**

 **Love you all, I'm signing off, until next time! There must be a sequel somewhere in here….**

 **M. x**


End file.
